


United We Stand

by Lurkz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Romance, Werewolf!Alex, sorceress!Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/pseuds/Lurkz
Summary: Exiled from  her home and her pack, Alex, formerly of Clan Danvers, figured she would spend the rest of her life living in a small house outside the borders of all territories acting as a healer.Maggie figured she would always be bound by the life, and spouse, her father had chosen for her in order to fulfill a prophecy she'd never asked for.Meeting each other, falling in love, and saving the world wasn't really on either's agenda.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 97
Kudos: 140
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you check out the absolutely gorgeous art by ViviWrites and leave kudos and comments! [You can find it here!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655532)
> 
> And a huge thanks to my beta and co-organizer for this thing, [sralinchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sralinchen)!!

Sophia stared into the flames, ignoring her brother hovering at her shoulder. The flickering fire was the only source of light in the chamber, casting looming shadows on the wall as they danced and sparked. It was quiet, eerily so. The fire gave off no sound or heat. Each spark, that would normally be accompanied by a crackle or crack of sap and wood burning, floated lightly into the air on silent wind.

“What do you see?” Her brother hissed the question in her ear.

With a scowl, she pushed him back. “Patience.”

He huffed but stepped back a little. He was still too close for her preference but it was better.

She refocused on the fire, searching the depths of the flame for a vision. She could feel it, something was coming. She didn’t know how soon but feared it would be sooner than any of them were prepared for. And something told her her as yet unborn niece would be at the center of it. Not that her brother knew she would be having a niece. He was positive his wife would be giving him a son. Sophia hoped he would find it in himself to treat his daughter well.

The flames flickered again and her focus sharpened. She gasped slightly.

“What is it?” Her brother asked urgently.

She ignored him, watching as the vision unfolded. The countryside outside Blue Springs unfolded. She was high above, watching as the land shifted, flowing south. The horizon changed, darkening ominously as she watched, frozen. The darkness flowed toward her, swallowing the landscape. She could hear the screams of those swallowed up though she saw nothing. Just the darkness roiling and gathering speed. Abruptly, she was speeding back toward Blue Springs, the darkness on her heels.

Her vision spun sickeningly, showing her flashes of the darkness and a symbol she didn’t recognize that etched itself into her mind. Then she was watching, helpless, as the keep at Blue Springs was overtaken by the darkness before it flowed north, engulfing the entire realm in choking black. She gasped, trying to wrench herself away from the vision but it held fast and she watched, terrified as it continued to unfold.

As she did, the darkness which had briefly settled, thick and sinister over the entire countryside, suddenly roiled again. The keep reappeared and a symbol she _did_ recognize. Her own family crest stared up at her. But she knew it wasn’t enough, even as she watched, the darkness crept forward again. It roiled again, this time to the north. With a mixture of trepidation and curiosity, she watched as a form appeared. She didn’t recognize this one either but there was no doubting what it meant. The snarling wolf stood tall, snapping at the darkness. But the form wavered, not quite solid, the darkness licking at their paws and visible behind them—through them as the form’s solidity shifted in and out. A crest was visible on their chest. A diamond shape with a symbol she couldn’t make out in the center.

Motion redirected her gaze and she watched as her own family crest morphed into a figure. The features were unclear but she knew without doubt who it was—her unborn niece. She couldn’t move or make a sound as she watched. The darkness morphed into flames mixed with dark, dashing itself furiously at the two figures. And she knew that they were the only hope of stopping this darkness from destroying everything. Other figures appeared—fuzzy, fading in and out behind the two central figures. A second wolf caught her eye, standing just to the right shoulder of the central one. Unlike the others, this one appeared tied to the central wolf. Their solidity shifted together, in unison. Before she could make out anything more, the flames swept over everything, obscuring her vision entirely before vanishing and she was once again staring at the silent, smaller flame in the chamber.

With a gasp, she stumbled backward. Her brother caught her, asking urgently, “What did you see?”

Finding her feet again, she leaned against the wall. “A darkness is coming.”

“And about my son?”

She barely stopped herself from sneering at her brother. He had always been selfish. “A daughter.”

“A _daughter_.”

Sophia nodded wearily. She couldn’t stop the words. At least not these. The magic that was her gift demanded it. “A daughter. But she will be powerful. She will be key to defeating this darkness. We must be unified. She must choose… and her choice will be the Unifier.”

He stared at her, gaze calculating. “I see. Powerful, you say?”

She sighed quietly. “Very.”

“And the person she chooses will be the… Unifier?”

She nodded again. She could see where he was going with this. And though she wished she could, she also knew that anything she said would fall on deaf ears. He would try to manipulate events. She only hoped that he would fail.

He nodded abruptly. “Thank you, Sophia.” He paused, then asked, barely hiding his indifference, “Are you well?”

She smiled tightly. “I am fine. Thank you, Oscar.”

He nodded again. “I must go see to Maria.” He didn’t wait for a response before exiting, leaving the tower chamber quiet once more.

Sophia sighed again, audibly this time, and redirected her gaze to the fire. She was grateful that the magic had not required her to divulge everything. She knew he would not take it well. She only hoped that whoever this wolf was would turn out to be as strong as required.


	2. Chapter 2

_Twenty-Five Years Later_

Alex’s head came up and she scented the air suspiciously. It wasn’t a sound that had caught her attention but a feeling. A sense that she would soon no longer be alone. The wind eddied just slightly and she relaxed. She didn’t need to shift even a little bit to recognize that scent. She turned her attention back to the rabbit she was skinning and waited for the newcomer to approach.

It didn’t take long. She felt the hairs at the nape of her neck stand up at the brush of nearby magic as the interloper shifted. “Alex.”

She didn’t look over, focusing intently on setting the rabbit aside neatly and picking up the next. “J’onn.”

He sighed, a faint but heavy sound. “How are you?”

She lifted one shoulder just slightly. “How should I be?”

“Alex.”

“J’onn.” She sighed and continued before he could heap more parental disapproval on her. “Fine.”

“Are you?”

She looked over and snarled, knowing the light would catch her eyes just so, making them glow yellow in the fading day. “How should I be?”

He didn’t take the bait, just looked at her sadly.

She scoffed and looked away again. “Exactly.” She resumed her task. “You shouldn’t be here. He’ll know.”

It was J’onn’s turn to scoff. “That pup couldn’t scent a deer if it was rutting in front of him.”

Alex couldn’t help the small snort of laughter. “Maybe so. But if someone finds out…”

J’onn sobered. “I’ll be careful.” It was the same exchange they always had.

Alex moved with deliberation to the next stage of the dance. “How are mom and Kara?” She wasn’t positive she wanted to know. After all, Eliza had refused to speak to her after she’d made the decision to fight for her position and the snub by her own mother still sat cold in the pit of her stomach after all these years. She hadn’t made her decisions solely to benefit _Kara_ and Alex wasn’t certain she could ever forgive the immediateness with which her mother had dropped her as a result.

“Good. They send their love and they miss you.”

Alex shrugged a shoulder again and barely avoided sneering. She couldn’t really help that, could she? She never challenged J’onn on his assessment of what her mother wanted her to know but she always wondered if he was saying what he thought she wanted to hear. “Has Kara found a mate yet?”

He ignored her question. “You could come home.”

“I was _exiled_ , J’onn. Remember? At my own mother’s request.” She bit off each word, just shy of snarling at him again. “I lost. _He_ won. End of story.”

“It doesn’t have to be, Alex!”

“It does.” Her tone was final. “Answer my question and then go.”

“Alex…”

“No, J’onn.”

He sighed again. Louder this time and even heavier. “No, she hasn’t,” he finally replied.

She could feel his eyes boring into the side of her head but ignored him. “At all? I’m surprised.”

“There is one she likes, I believe. But… he is from a different clan. And the son of the clan chief.”

“Ah,” Alex made the sound sadly. It once had been such that Kara could’ve mated with someone like that. She had the position, even without revealing what she was. It may have even been a good alliance. But now? It was unlikely any clan chief would want their heir married to the adopted second child of the youngest child of a clan chief. A second child whose family had been displaced and disgraced. All because Alex wasn’t good enough. Wasn’t strong enough. She scowled at the rabbit, mood turning darker than usual. “You should go. You need to be back before the new year festival,” she said.

“Alex. It’s your clan.”

“Not anymore. He made sure of that.”

“It could be again.”

Finally, Alex turned to J’onn, facing him squarely. “And how many of the pack leaders would support me? Hm? Any more than did the first time? When my own _mother_ didn’t?”

J’onn was silent, then answered quietly. “I don’t know.”

Alex nodded grimly. That’s what she thought. Why go where she wasn’t wanted? Kara was safe after all. No one knew what she was and it could remain that way without Alex around to “draw attention.” “Go home, J’onn. Before someone realizes you came here.”

Sadly, he nodded. “Any messages?”

She hesitated. “No,” she answered finally. “I’m fine.” He nodded again and made as if to hug her. She immediately stepped back, looking away. “It’s not safe. They’ll know.”

He started to speak and she pinned him with a look. She knew what he would say. That it was his risk to take. But _she_ couldn’t bear that risk. Couldn’t stand the thought that she might make things worse. Cause the remainder of her family to be killed or, worse, exiled also. She didn’t deserve the comfort anyway. She had failed her father, her pack, _and_ her clan. Maybe her mother had been right and she should’ve just stayed quiet. Stayed… small. Accepted Maxwell’s chiefdom and remained to _protect_ her sister. Not that it mattered now. It was far too late and her mother had long since made it clear that her decisions were unacceptable.

His lips tightened but he stepped back again. “I’ll be back at the next hunt. It may be several moons.”

She sighed quietly but nodded. There was no point in arguing. She had tried but he always came back anyway and no arguments about how unsafe it was would dissuade him. She knew the only way she could stop him was if she told him _she_ didn’t want him there. And she couldn’t bring herself to do that, even for his own safety. It was selfish but it was also her only line left to her old life. He had always been the one person on her side. And what did selfish matter now anyway?

Alex watched silently as J’onn shifted back into a massive black wolf and with one last long look at her, turned and vanished into the gathering shadows. Eventually, she tore her gaze from the place he’d disappeared and refocused on her dinner. She couldn’t entirely dispel the scowl on her face, mood remaining dark even as she headed back inside her lonely cabin. Back home they would be preparing for the festival to celebrate the new year—the turn of the nights becoming longer. More moonlight and darkness for their wolves. Alex sighed and scowled. It would be the fifth new year she had been barred from. With a deep growl, she left the cabin again. Shifting into wolf form mid-stride she made for the mountains, hoping a long run would clear her head.

* * *

Maggie took a deep breath as she paused outside the door to her father’s private chambers. She’d known this day was coming. She supposed she should just be grateful that it took this long. Having composed herself as best she could, she pulled open the door and stepped inside the antechamber. Her father didn’t so much as look at her as she entered. As quietly as she could, she closed the door behind her then stood just inside and waited. She had long ago learned the consequences of interrupting her father’s work. Sometimes she wondered if it would have been different if her mother were still alive. But the smarter part of her knew that this was how her father was, living wife or no.

Eventually, he set down his quill and turned to her with a smile. “Maggie.”

“Father.” She smiled slightly in return, moving closer at the wave of his hand. “How are the reports from the other clans?”

‘There is nothing of concern.” His expression became serious, dropping all pretense of a casual chat. “I need your decision, Margarita.”

Maggie sighed. She knew this was why she had been summoned but she had hoped for more time before he demanded her decision. “Father…”

He scowled. “You must decide.”

“But father—”

“No!” He stood abruptly, towering over her. “You can have who you want when you’re married. An alliance is too important. Choose.”

“Why do we need this alliance so much anyway?” She demanded then held her breath. Her father did not take well to being challenged, even, or maybe especially, by her.

He scowled but then answered, “You know why. The curs are too powerful. They could attack at any moment. Just like when they took your mother.”

“I…” She knew what he said was true. She’d grown up with that truth. The werewolves had killed her mother when she was too young to remember and their threat had loomed ever since. But she had always hoped her father would take another route to secure the alliances they needed rather than demanding a blood heir in hopes of continuing her magic.

“You must choose, Margarita. Now.”

Maggie’s breath caught and for a brief, desperate moment she wished she had been born into any other family. She wanted to defy him. Declare that she didn’t choose any of the options and flee. Find someone she could be with for love. No matter what he said, knowing that, in the name of securing an alliance, whoever she loved wouldn’t be her spouse hurt. “I…” He glared and Maggie sighed. Winn had told her the gossip. She knew who the preferred match was. Whose clan had the most to offer.

Reluctantly, she chose. “Robert. Of the Golden Plains.”

Her father nodded, a pleased smile curling his lips. It wasn’t warm. And the pleasure wasn’t directed at her. At his daughter who had just made a decision that would impact the rest of her life. He was already turning back toward his desk. “I’ll prepare a letter to be sent immediately. You will begin preparations to travel to Golden Plains within the fortnight.”

“What? Father! It’s almost winter.” A part of her wanted to grab her magic in protest, use it to _make_ him listen. But like so often, it hovered just out of her reach as if taunting her about the lack of education she’d received. Just enough to not kill herself or others, not enough to do anything useful with regularity. She ground her teeth in frustration.

Her father waved a hand dismissively, clearly not considering her a threat or her feelings worth notice. “The wedding will be in spring. But you should install yourself there immediately. Learn their ways. Some of my men will accompany you to act as your guard until the wedding.” He picked up his quill again and began writing. Maggie knew this conversation was over.

Silently, she left his quarters and returned to her own. She knew better than to show emotion—particularly negative emotion—about the situation outside of the privacy of her own quarters. It would surely be reported back to her father.

* * *

They left for the Golden Plains ten days later. Her father sent two dozen men with her—none of them the ones she had become closest to. Robert was supposed to meet them at the border of the Golden Plains land. Part of Maggie wondered dully if the plains really were golden but couldn’t bring herself to care. She had been dreading this day since she’d been old enough to understand it was coming. When she was younger, she’d continued to hold onto hope that her father would eventually get over his insistence on a blood heir and let her marry who she wanted. But he never had and now here she was. All his insistence that “she could have who she wanted when she was married” was worthless as far as she was concerned.

A hand on her knee pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked down to find Winn standing next to her horse and giving her a concerned look. She forced a smile at the inventor and patted his hand. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

Maggie sighed. “Does it matter?”

“Of course it does.”

“It’s not really up to me, is it?” She glanced over to where her father was conferring with the commander of her retinue. “You’re still planning to join me once he brings the larger retinue, right?”

Winn scoffed. “Of course. You won’t be rid of me that easily, Sawyer.”

That brought a genuine smile to her face. Before she could respond, her father was calling her name. She looked over at him. “Yes, father?”

“You’re ready?” He was only just not scowling, clearly displeased at her lack of attention.

“Yes.”

“Good.” He let his gaze sweep over the group then settle on the commander once more. “Keep her safe.”

“Yes, sir.”

Her father nodded sharply then stepped back to allow them to leave.

Maggie looked down at Winn one last time. He’d stepped back but was still within easy speaking distance. She forced a tiny smile. “See you in a few months.”

He nodded and gave her a reassuring smile as he stepped further out of the way. He lifted a hand in a wave as the commander gave the order for the group to move out.

Maggie looked back at her father and nodded, waving briefly before focusing on her horse. She received a nod and slightly approving smile as her horse moved past, in the middle of the group of soldiers. Once out of the gates, Maggie sighed and settled in for the long ride, resigning herself to many days of boredom as they headed northwest. She tugged her cloak closer and glanced around. It was already many weeks past the equinox and the days were rapidly getting shorter. Her protests about winter hadn’t been entirely performative. Something told her that it was dangerous heading out this late in the year. Her magic may be unreliable at times but Maggie had long since learned to heed its warnings. She shivered despite the sun and tried to force herself to focus on where they were going instead. She hoped it was just dread about the betrothal.

* * *

Alex raised her large head, ears flicking at the faint sounds that reached her—faint shouts, the distant clanging of weapons. Cocking her head slightly, she trotted slowly in the direction of the noise, cautiously scenting the air. She growled almost inaudibly to herself as she realized she was upwind. The sounds were likely even closer than she’d first thought. Carefully, she circled to the west, only redirecting her steps toward the origin of the sound once she felt certain she was downwind—or at least enough to the side to prevent her scent from giving her away.

Slowly, she moved toward where she had heard the noise. It had stopped now. Alex wondered who had won… and why either side was so close to her home. She kept her body low and nose lower, seeking out even the faintest scent that would tell her she should turn around. The wind eddied and she froze, growling lowly without conscious thought before she bit off the sound. Werewolves. The scent she caught tickled at her memory. She was positive it was no one she knew well but they were not unfamiliar to her. She was almost positive they were from her old clan. Young still when she left. Old enough now, apparently, to be sent out from the clan. Or to have left it. But why were they all the way out here?

The land she called her home now was far from the traditional clan lands to the north. Close to the lakes of the Kelpies. Closer still to the human lands. Both of which were the exact opposite of reasons for her former clansmen to be here. These lands were technically unclaimed, but there was no reason she could think of that would bring the werewolves this far south. Her lips pulled back in a snarl. J’onn hadn’t mentioned this on his visit after the new year. She wondered if he hadn’t known or if he’d been trying to protect her.

Slowing further, she crept toward her target, every sense on alert. She placed each paw deliberately, ghosting through the brush. She wished the forest edge came closer, though she suspected that whoever was attacked had avoided it deliberately. Pausing periodically to scent the wind, Alex slowly drew closer to the sight of the battle she had heard. In addition to the werewolves she had detected, she smelled humans and horses. She paused briefly. It was hard to get an exact count but she guessed it was a good-sized group. The smell of death was even stronger though. She suspected none of the humans had survived.

Seeing the brush thinning ahead, she stopped, lowering herself into a crouch. The wind eddied and she breathed deeply. The werewolf scent was already fading. She hoped that meant they had left rather than were lying in wait for someone else to show up. Ever so slowly she slinked forward, ears and nose twitching as she tried to detect even the slightest hint she was about to be ambushed.

It didn’t take but a few more steps for the brush to clear and she was peering out over the remains of the short-lived battle. At first glance, her suspicions appeared to be correct. Human and horse bodies littered the area. It looked like they had been attacked while setting up camp. She wondered if their sentries had been taken out first or if they had simply not bothered. Carefully, she edged around the battlefield, all senses on alert. Every step further proved her right. She didn’t see a single living soul left in the camp. Her earlier estimation appeared to be accurate. She counted at least two dozen dead humans and horses. There were a couple wagons, but it was clear this was not a merchant’s caravan.

Eventually, she had scouted the entire way around the site. She hadn’t found any sentries. Fortunately, she also had detected signs that the werewolves that had carried out the attack had left, heading back north toward home. She had followed for a short distance, ensuring there didn’t appear to be any sign of an ambush before heading back to the site of the battle. At the edge, she finally shifted back into human form once more. Drawing her sword, she moved through the site cautiously, studying the bodies and searching for anyone left alive.

She found no one.

Sighing, Alex eventually re-sheathed her sword, the scabbard slung across her back, and began the task of moving the bodies to the treeline, laying them out respectfully in a row just under the canopy. Sighing, she studied the bodies for a moment. Her own clan’s burial ceremonies demanded leaving the bodies in the open air to return them to nature but she vaguely remembered reading about human burial rituals. With an annoyed grimace, she shifted again, this time into her hybrid form—halfway between wolf and human. It was a form usually used only for battle, but it would also allow her to dig faster than any other form available to her.

It still took until well after dark to dig a grave large enough for the entire group. But finally, she finished. Carefully, she deposited each body into the large hole, not bothering to shift back to human form to do so. Once complete, she filled it back in. She had no idea what sort of words humans said over their dead. Shrugging to herself, she murmured some words committing the bodies and their souls back to the Earth Mother, an adaptation of the rituals she had learned from a young age. That done, Alex looked up at the sky. She judged it was nearly midnight. With another sigh, she shifted back to human form and made her way back to the now empty campsite. Methodically, she went through the remaining supplies, pulling out the easily transported medical supplies and food supplies. The pups had clearly been ordered to kill everyone but not to—or had not thought to—take these sorts of things with them. She frowned thoughtfully at the discovery of wagon tracks which did not match the remaining wagons. She wondered what they had contained that rendered them worth taking but the others not. She doubted she would be happy with the answer.

Growling to herself, she dismissed the thought. It had nothing to do with her anymore; her clan and pack had both seen to that. Carefully, she packed up the medical supplies and food she knew she would be able to carry in one of her wolf forms. There was no point in letting it go to waste and it wasn’t like the humans needed it anymore. Once she had put everything in bags and adjusted the straps for her other form, she shifted into what her people called the “old form.” A giant, prehistoric-looking wolf that bore more resemblance to ancient wolves than to modern ones, it would allow her to move faster than all but her true wolf form and carry far more than the true wolf. It was also a form that most of her people could no longer take. To Alex’s knowledge, only herself and her sister could do so in her clan.

Banishing thoughts of her sister from her mind, Alex shrugged into the straps of the bags she had deliberately arranged prior to shifting. A couple shakes and a brief partial shift to use her hands to tighten the straps later, she managed to get them settled. Raising her head, she scented the air before loping toward her home. She stopped short not far outside the demolished campsite, however. Frowning—as much as a giant wolf could frown—she scented the trail she had just run across carefully. It was hours old but definitely human.

Methodically, she scouted the area, searching for evidence that the pups had circled back and also discovered the trail. Finding none, she followed the cold trail cautiously. It led in the general direction of her home and she found herself growling lowly in her chest before she stopped it. Intellectually, she knew that there was a very, very low probability this human had any idea her home was in this direction. They were likely just fleeing the attack and happened upon the right direction. The knowledge didn’t entirely stop her territorial instincts from rising however.

She continued following the trail east, the trail getting fresher as she drew closer to her home. As the trail grew fresher, she also detected the scent of blood. Not enough for her to suspect the human was gravely injured, but she did wonder what sort of shape they were in. The terrain grew gradually more rocky as she entered the foothills that she had made her home territory. The wind shifted slightly, bringing the sharp, and very fresh, scent of the human to her. They were close. Alex slowed, nose to the ground as she tracked closer.

She found them behind an outcropping of rock, unmoving. She paused, crouching as low as she could in the dark shadows caused by the large outcroppings of rock here in the foothills. The person wasn’t moving but she could make out the faint sound of breathing. Ever so carefully, she edged closer. There was no reaction. Stopping in another shadow, she studied the body for a long moment before shifting back into human form. Disentangling herself from the straps of the bags, she moved closer on near silent feet. The person still didn’t move, even when Alex nudged their shoulder gently.

Concluding they had likely passed out from exhaustion after making a final effort to hide themselves, Alex sat back on her heels and considered the situation. She knew many of her people would simply leave the human to fend for themselves. Alex wasn’t most werewolves, though. It was cold, the year edging toward winter. Left out here too much longer and the person would die from exposure. She sighed and stood, looking up at the stars and then her surroundings, judging how far from home she was. The human had come almost due east and was thus still a couple miles south of her actual home. Too far to leave the person and come back. Not in this temperature.

Figuring the human wasn’t likely to wake up any time soon, she moved back to the bags. Once more she shifted, this time back into her hybrid form. Though slower than either of the four legged forms she could take, it would still allow her to move more swiftly than in a more human form. Picking the bags up, careful not to shred the straps with her claws, she draped them around her shoulders. Content that they wouldn’t move until she got home, she scooped up the human as gently as she could, focusing carefully on shifting her hands into a less clawed version to avoid causing more damage to the human.

Her nose twitched as the smell of the human reached her strongly from where she cradled them against her chest. _They smell good._ She was momentarily disconcerted by the immediate thought. They didn’t smell good in the way prey did but something else. Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Shaking her large head slightly, she adjusted her hold on the human and began loping northward. She felt the human shift briefly at one point and heard a sharp gasp. But when she looked down, the human was unmoving, breath even again.

Hoping she hadn’t aggravated whatever wounds the human had, Alex tried to pick up her pace without making her gait too uneven. Finally reaching her homestead, she slowed as she approached the house. She could hear Gertrude shifting around in the stable but the draft horse had been born and raised in her clan and was well used to the smell of werewolf.

The house and small yard were dark. Deftly, she navigated around the trough and to the front door. Gently, she laid the human down on a nearby patch of grass before removing the bags of supplies. Setting those aside for the moment, she shifted back into human form. Scooping the person back up with a small grunt of effort, Alex carried them inside. It was only now that she was carrying them in human form that she realized how small the human was. They were likely several inches shorter than her when standing.

Setting the human down on her bed, she gently brushed their hair back and blinked in surprise. The person was a woman. The traveling clothes she wore concealed her curves and Alex hadn’t really taken the time to look closely at her facial features before, obscured as they were by her hair. She rocked back on her heels, a little dumbfounded and a lot impressed that this small woman had been the one to manage to escape the werewolf attack on the campsite. She wondered if the woman had been away from the camp when the attack started or if there was more to her than met the eye. A deep desire to protect this mystery woman tugged at her, even from her own people.

Putting those thoughts aside for examination later, Alex set about starting a small fire to warm the cabin up. She retrieved the bags of supplies from outside, setting them in a corner for unpacking later. She then retrieved her own medical supplies so she could check the woman for injuries. The woman’s face had a significant amount of dirt and blood on it and Alex was concerned that she had injured herself falling as she fled. If this was the reason she had been unconscious when Alex found her, it could be very bad indeed. As she gently cleaned the woman’s face, she couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. She was darker skinned than Alex herself, with beautiful, nearly black hair. Alex suspected she was someone of some stature in whatever human city she came from. Her clothing, though relatively nondescript traveler’s clothes, were well made and the callouses on her hands were those Alex would associate with horseback riding and hunting rather than manual labor.

Alex was relieved to not find any major head injuries. A small cut on her forehead had bled annoyingly profusely, as head injuries were wont to do, but it didn’t appear to be an indicator of a major injury from hitting her head on the rock she was hiding behind. Alex had also found a few other cuts and bruises, primarily on the woman’s hands. She suspected they were caused from falls while fleeing. The woman hadn’t completely escaped injury, however. The worst of it was a broken leg, likely twisted in the rocky ground of the foothills. Alex carefully felt for the break, relieved that while it appeared to be broken in two places, both were clean and easy to realign. She splinted the leg before elevating the foot and wrapping it in a cold cloth to help with swelling. Alex would tighten the splint when the swelling went down. At least the dropping temperature was useful for something, rendering the temperature of the water in the bucket outside just above freezing. Overall, the woman appeared to be in good health and she hoped it was merely exhaustion that had driven her to the state Alex had found her in.

Once she was confident she’d made the woman as comfortable as she could, Alex rose fluidly. She set out the ingredients for a restorative tea that she could make when the woman woke up and went about the business of unpacking the supplies she had brought from the caravan. She smiled a little sardonically to herself. The medicines and food she had taken would apparently still be of some use to at least one of the original owners. Done with that, she checked on the woman. She was still breathing deeply and regularly and Alex felt confident she was simply asleep for now. Quietly, she organized the ingredients for a stew and set it to cook before settling into the lone chair near the fire. Thoughtfully, she gazed at the small fire, letting her thoughts drift as she waited for the food to cook and her unexpected guest to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie drifted awake slowly. She was warm and laying on something soft. Fuzzily, part of her was aware that this was definitely not how she had been before. Slowly, she blinked her eyes open, trying not to move too much just in case. Gradually, the world came into focus. She looked around as much as she could without moving, still blinking occasionally. She definitely had no idea where she was. From what she could tell, she was ensconced on a bed in the corner of a one room house. The house itself was dimly lit, shadows looming outside the little circle of light the small fire provided. It should have felt sinister but instead it felt… homey, though not in a way she could quite put her finger on.

Ever so slowly, she moved her head, looking for the occupant or occupants of the house. At first, she thought the room was empty. The shadows made it hard to tell. Finally, her eyes adjusted and she could make out the profile of someone sitting in the single armchair by the fire. Maggie couldn’t see much. She wasn’t even certain whether the person appeared to be a man or woman. Their head was bowed slightly, as they looked at something in their lap. Maggie could just make out the corner of what appeared to be a book. She frowned thoughtfully, letting her gaze drift once more. It settled on the distinct shape, glinting slightly in the dim light, of a large two-handed sword resting near the door. She swallowed tightly and hoped that wasn’t a bad sign.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the person at the fire spoke quietly, “Glad you’re awake.” The jostling motion made her aware of the pain in her leg and she hissed quietly. It was less than she expected, however, and a quick look down showed her right leg splinted and wrapped neatly.

Her head whipped around to look at the person. They hadn’t moved, head still bowed toward their book. Maggie wondered how the hell they’d known she was awake.

The thought barely had time to coalesce before the person raised their head and looked over at her, closing the book and shifting in the chair. Maggie couldn’t make out many features, the small fire casting much of their face in shadow still, even now that they were looking at her. But she could tell they had chin-length, dark, slightly wavy hair. The few features she could make out were strong. For the briefest moment, the person’s eyes appeared to glow yellow. Maggie blinked, shaking her head. When she opened them again, the yellow was gone and the eyes were once more simply dark. The person cocked her head slightly then stood, body moving with an economical grace.

“How do you feel?”

“Uh.” Maggie grimaced at the croaking sound of her voice, swallowing. She registered how dry her throat was and wondered just how long she’d been out. She also suddenly registered the delicious smell of a stew.

She _thought_ she caught a smile on the other person’s face but it was so hard to tell in the light—or lack thereof. “Here.” The person said. Their voice was still soft, almost as if they were trying not to spook her.

Maggie watched as they turned back to the fire and she now saw there was a kettle hanging just to the side of it, close enough to keep the contents hot without boiling. A cookpot hung over the fire itself, presumably the source of the food smell. She watched warily as the person poured from the kettle into a mug then reached out and picked up a spoon from somewhere Maggie couldn’t see. Stirring whatever was in the cup gently, the person turned back toward Maggie and approached slowly.

The fire danced behind them, turning the person into virtually a silhouette. They stopped nearby, close enough to hand her the mug without stretching awkwardly but far enough to not crowd Maggie. Maggie decided to accept the action at face value for now. Gingerly, she took the mug, sniffing at it carefully.

The person chuckled, their voice was tinged with amusement. “If I wanted to poison you, I could have done so while you were unconscious. Or just left you in the hills. It would’ve been far easier than bringing you home.” Now that they’d said more than five words, Maggie was almost certain the person was a woman. A woman with a soft but sardonic voice and features that Maggie still couldn’t make out. The shadows made it hard to judge but Maggie guessed the woman was several inches taller than she herself. And likely strong if the sword was any indication.

The woman waved at the mug that Maggie was still cradling. “Drink. It will help. You must be hungry as well.”

As if on cue, Maggie’s stomach rumbled. She blushed, grateful for her darker skin that tended to conceal such things, and this mystery woman’s mysteriously dark home that made it even less likely it would be visible.

Another soft chuckle came from the woman and she turned back toward the fire. Maggie sipped tentatively at the tea as she watched the woman move deftly about the house. She stepped out of the room briefly to what Maggie could only assume—since she couldn’t see it—was a small kitchen area. Maggie heard the brief sound of cutting followed by the clinking of dishes and silverware. The woman then returned and moved back to the fire itself, ladling the mixture in the pot over the fire into a bowl. She returned to the bed, setting the bowl and a small plate with some bread and cheese on it and silverware on a small bedside table. Maggie still couldn’t quite tell but she _thought_ the woman was smiling.

“Drink. And eat. You’ll feel better.” On silent feet the woman stepped away again, serving herself some of the stew before shifting the armchair easily with one foot and settling into it with her own portion. With the new position of the chair, Maggie could see more of her in the firelight. She hadn’t shifted it enough that the woman was staring at Maggie, but it would be easy for her to look over and converse without it being awkward. If she so chose. Maggie already suspected the woman wasn’t much one for idle conversation. Especially if she lived here alone.

Quietly, Maggie sipped some more tea, feeling it soothe her throat before she began nibbling on the bread. She frowned at it. It tasted familiar.

As if she could read Maggie’s thoughts, the woman spoke again, “It’s from your caravan. I thought you would appreciate it.”

Maggie’s frown deepened. “You stole our supplies.”

The woman arched an eyebrow at her, just visible in the dim light. Her voice was unapologetic. “The corpses seemed unlikely to need it.”

Maggie gasped. “What?”

The woman grimaced as if she had not meant to be that blunt. “Apologies.”

Maggie hesitated, then asked quietly, “Was no one left alive?”

The woman shook her head. “I’m sorry. You were the only one I found.”

Maggie lapsed back into silence as she absorbed the news. The men had been her father’s. She had not been close to any of them—intentional choices, she suspected, on the part of her father. None that would be sympathetic to her. Still, she had not wished them dead and they were still her clansmen. Eventually, after she had eaten about half the food and was starting to feel more like herself, she asked, “How _did_ you find me?”

The woman didn’t react to the sound of her voice breaking the silence and, if Maggie couldn’t see her jaw moving slowly, she’d have suspected the woman was asleep. Finally, she replied, stating simply, “I ran across your trail on my way home. You were unconscious behind a rock not far from here. So I brought you here.”

“I… thank you.” Maggie wasn’t sure what else to say. Maybe there _was_ nothing else to say.

The woman simply nodded, continuing to eat in silence.

Maggie could feel herself getting sleepy again as she finished the food. She set the bowl aside and couldn’t stop herself from falling back against the pillows once more.

The woman was at her side almost instantly, gathering up the dishes. “Here. Let me help you to the outhouse then you should get some sleep.”

“Didn’t I just get sleep?” Maggie asked wryly, allowing the woman to help her out of the bed. She still felt a little out of it and her leg was throbbing with pain.

The woman’s tone was just as wry when she replied, “Passing out from exhaustion isn’t exactly the same thing.” She was strong too. Maggie could feel the muscles in the arm that was wrapped around her. She had suspected as much, given this woman apparently carried her here from wherever she found Maggie but still. She figured it probably came in handy given the woman appeared to live alone out here in the wilds. The woman gave her a simple shirt and trousers to change into and waited in utter silence as Maggie changed and used the restroom.

It was only as she was getting back into the bed that she realized and balked. “Wait. Where will you sleep?”

The woman gave her a faint smile, just barely visible in the light of the dying fire. “I’ll manage.”

“But—”

“It’s fine.” The woman’s voice was inflexible. “Get some rest. We can talk more in the morning.”

Maggie wasn’t entirely sure how she ended up completely in the bed, warm blankets tucked around her. The warmth and food was already making her fade fast despite the short walk. The woman set a cup on the table. Dimly, Maggie heard her say “Water” as she started slipping quickly into sleep. She had just enough time to wonder if the woman had also included something to induce sleep in the tea before sleep overtook her.

* * *

This time, Maggie woke with a start. She looked around frantically before remembering where she was. And what had happened. She’d just been exiting the camp to look for some firewood and water when the attack came. Giant monsters that lived up to all of her father’s tales. Easily nine feet tall with giant claws and snarling snouts. She’d thought they were well south of the werewolf lands but clearly she had been mistaken.

She wasn’t entirely positive how they’d missed her. One had barreled right past her. If she had reached out, she could’ve grabbed their fur. But she’d also felt her magic surge, lending her strength as she sprinted away from the camp, grateful to be wearing proper traveling clothes rather than a gown. And somehow… they had not followed. She’d raced past another and they didn’t so much as glance her way. Eventually, even the boost her magic gave wore off. She didn’t really remember reaching the foothills much less finding a rock to hide behind as the woman told her she apparently had. She had a vague impression of another beast, the same sort of monster, and darkness—blotting out the stars above her—carrying her. She suspected it was a nightmare brought on after she was unconscious by the events she had escaped. After all, if a werewolf _had_ found her, she wouldn’t be alive in a cabin.

A sound pulled her from her spiraling thoughts. She frowned slightly, unable to place it at first. It came again and she raised an eyebrow. Chopping? It wasn’t really the sound she expected. Slowly, she got out of bed, fearing she would be as weak as she had felt the night before. But she felt stable, without lingering dizziness. The woman’s tea and stew had worked wonders. Her leg still throbbed but she noticed it had been rewrapped and a simple crutch leaned nearby. Curious, Maggie looked around the room after pulling the blankets on the bed into some sort of order. It was small, with a single door leading out. There were no windows and the small fire in the fireplace gave off enough light for her to register that the walls appeared to be rock.

Carefully, she hobbled over to the nearest one and a brief touch confirmed what she’d seen. This bedroom was carved into a mountain or hill. A quick glance around showed an irregular shape indicating it was likely a natural cave that had been repurposed and blocked off with a wooden wall and door.

Cautiously, she opened the door and found herself in another room. This one appeared to be only partially built into the cave. Curtains were pulled mostly closed over windows surrounding the door opposite the bedroom and another small fire burned in the fireplace but the additional natural light let her make out more features of the house. There was no clutter that she could see. Everything was orderly and clearly in its place. A third door was set not far from the door to the bedroom.

As she had guessed, there was a proper kitchen area in this room near the larger fireplace. The end of the house opposite the kitchen housed what appeared to be a small work area, though for what she couldn’t tell. But what was most intriguing was the shelves of books lining the wall on the opposite side of the fireplace from the kitchen. A pair of chairs were arrayed in front of the fireplace. Maggie hobbled her way quietly to the bookshelves. She couldn’t make out all of the titles in the still relatively dim lighting but they appeared to consist of a mixture of healing and military texts with several in languages she didn’t understand, their topics only apparent through the images of herbs and weaponry on the spines. She itched to pull some off the shelves and read closer but the part of her that wanted to respect her host’s privacy won out.

She poked her head through the third door curiously, finding that it opened into a storage space also apparently composed of a naturally formed cave. She made her way back to the sleeping area, finally noticing a bowl of still steaming porridge on the bedside table and that her own clothes, freshly washed, were folded neatly nearby on a stool. She glanced at the door, listening for a moment. Still hearing the chopping sound, she swiftly changed back into her own clothes, folding the loaned items carefully and leaving them on the same stool. She stepped over to the porridge, finding a small jar of honey next to the spoon. With a tiny smile, she added it to the porridge, stirring it in before eating.

Finished with her breakfast, she finally exited the house, walking slowly in deference to her leg though the crutch provided admirable support. She looked around the small yard curiously. A glance at the sun showed that it was midday. The yard was neat and tidy, what she’d expected after the inside of the house. To one side was a small stable. The fence around the rest of the yard was well made. She cocked her head slightly, listening. The chopping sound, which had stopped briefly, resumed and Maggie followed it around the side of the house to find the woman stripped to a sleeveless shirt and her trousers, methodically chopping wood into firewood.

In the daylight Maggie could see her features clearly—the strong jawline clenched with each blow. The muscles in her arms and shoulders rippled as she swung the axe. The jaw-length hair was loose, glowing auburn in the sun.

Maggie felt her breath catch. The woman was gorgeous. Even though Maggie was certain she hadn’t made a sound—at least not one audible over the sound of chopping wood—the woman stopped after her next blow and left the axe embedded in the stump she was using as a chopping block. She looked over at Maggie, tunneling the fingers of one hand through her sweaty hair to push it back from her face.

She smiled, not broadly but still genuine. “Good morning.”

Maggie glanced up at the sun again and replied wryly, “More like good afternoon.”

The woman chuckled and stepped closer, grabbing a bit of cloth that Maggie hadn’t noticed before and mopping her face. “Perhaps,” she conceded. She fiddled with the cloth. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Maggie smiled softly. “Thank you. You saved my life.”

The woman shrugged a little. “Happy to.”

Maggie hesitated, hearing clearly her father’s voice telling her that people would want to kill her if they knew who she was. Shoving the thought away, she said, “Maggie Sawyer.” At the woman’s raised eyebrow, she elaborated. “My name. It’s Maggie Sawyer. Of the Blue Springs Clan.”

The woman nodded slightly. “Alex.”

Maggie waited and when no further elaboration was forthcoming she prompted gently, “Of?”

The woman—Alex—scowled suddenly, turning back toward the stack of wood that still needed to be chopped. “I have no clan,” she answered roughly, her tone of voice making it clear the topic was closed.

_What?_ Maggie opened her mouth to push the issue but the woman had already snatched up the axe and was swinging it down toward another log. Snapping her mouth shut, Maggie sighed, conceding that it really wasn’t her place to ask more anyway. But Alex had looked so _tortured_ when she said it that Maggie’s hands itched to reach out and soothe the pain away.

She was pulled from her musings by Alex’s voice. “There will be snow soon. I’m sorry, but it’s too dangerous for you to leave. Especially with your leg.”

Alex’s back was still to her but Maggie could swear she could see the tension in the other woman’s shoulders. Tension that had nothing to do with her physical activity.

“It’s alright,” she replied quietly then grimaced. It wasn’t alright. Maybe this woman didn’t want her intruding and was just saying she was sorry to be polite. “I uh, I can leave now, though. Maybe beat the snow?” Mentally, she sighed at herself. That was just great. Way to sound confident.

Alex snorted, slamming the axe into the log once more and turning back to Maggie. The tension seemed to fade slightly as her attention was diverted to other things. “Not likely.” She glanced at the sky. “You wouldn’t get far enough to matter. Even on horseback.”

“I—”

Alex cut her off. “And your leg will hinder you. The snow is coming from the direction you would be heading. You’ll stay. I’m sorry but I can’t let you travel.”

Maggie instinctively protested, “I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

Alex shrugged slightly, turning back to her chopping. “I invited you. It’s fine.”

Maggie was pretty sure it wasn’t fine. After all, sure, the woman had “invited” her but it seemed highly likely that was simply because she couldn’t in good conscience let Maggie leave in the face of a pending snowstorm. Maggie figured anyone willing to rescue a random woman in the middle of the night was probably too good a person to just let that same woman she’d just rescued go put herself right back in trouble.

Maggie sighed and looked around curiously. Alex’s house was nestled in the foothills of the Leacana Peaks. The ridgeline that marked the true start of the mountains loomed in the near distance. Maggie shivered as a cold wind blew across the yard. She could see the looming clouds to the west, a clear sign of impending snow. She startled as something warm and heavy suddenly draped around her shoulders. She whipped her head around to find Alex standing close, clearly having just draped the heavy, fur-lined mantle that was now falling around her, cocooning her in warmth. Maggie hadn’t even heard the faintest hint of her approach.

“I… won’t you be cold?”

Alex smiled a little, dropping her hands and stepping back again. “I’ll be fine.”

“But—”

Alex just chuckled a little—Maggie tried not to swoon at the sound—and gestured toward the pile of wood. “Keeps me warm.” She seemed to intuit that Maggie was going to protest again and simply turned away, not giving her the chance.

“Thank you,” Maggie found herself murmuring at the woman’s back. She could’ve sworn there was no way Alex could hear her but the woman looked over her shoulder and smiled before continuing toward her interrupted task. Maggie watched her continue chopping wood for a while, admiring the visible, glistening muscles in the other woman’s shoulders and back before she realized she was being creepy and decided to distract herself by exploring a little before the snow hit. Snugging the mantle closer around herself, she buried her nose in the fur ruff and caught a whiff of a smell that she couldn’t place but had to be the other woman. It was almost earthy, reminding her strangely of a dog but not quite and… warmer somehow. She liked it. It made her feel inexplicably safe.

Smiling slightly to herself, Maggie entered the stable. She glanced briefly at Alex to see if the other woman was going to object but she seemed engrossed in her wood chopping. Slipping inside, Maggie paused as her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the stable. It was small, only a single stall and a storage area. Given Maggie hadn’t seen any evidence of farming, she wasn’t surprised. The lone stall was occupied by a beautiful black charger.

“Hey, beautiful,” Maggie breathed, approaching carefully. She had to admit, this wasn’t what she expected. She assumed that there would be a workhorse of some sort. Or maybe a packhorse or donkey. Not a clearly well-bred warhorse. She had been around enough of them at her father’s keep to recognize the quality and purpose.

Cautiously, she held out a hand for the horse to sniff. The horse snuffed at her hand briefly then chuffed. Maggie laughed softly. “What’s your name, hmm?” She looked around for any indication and eventually found a small, clearly handmade plaque that read “Gertrude” nailed to the stall door. Maggie smiled wryly, “Gertrude, huh? I have to say, that’s not really the name I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting?”

Maggie jumped and spun around, instinctively calling on her magic before she recognized Alex. Dimly, she realized the magic leapt to hand faster and easier than it ever had but she focused instead on the woman in front of her, hoping she hadn’t just infuriated her host.

Instead of looking angry, Alex just looked bemused. She had a bale of hay in her hands. Setting it down in the storage area, she asked again, “What were you expecting?”

“I, uh… I’m not sure.” Maggie laughed a little. “The ones my father’s men ride are all named after heroes or great ancestors.”

“Maybe Gertrude is a great ancestor,” Alex replied archly. The glint in her eye gave away the teasing.

Maggie smiled. “Then I would love to hear about her.”

Alex laughed softly, moving over and stroking the mare’s forehead gently. “She isn’t. In my culture it would be considered a grave insult to name a beast after an ancestor.”

“Is she named after anyone in particular?”

Alex shrugged a little. “A heroine in a book I read once. She was a warrior. It seemed fitting.”

Maggie nodded. “She’s beautiful.”

Alex smiled, a little bashful. “Thanks. She’s gentle. You can pet her if you like.”

Maggie smiled in delight. She’d always loved horses. Gently, she reached out and mimicked Alex’s motions, stroking the mare’s forehead softly, then her cheek. The mare chuffed again, nuzzling her hand.

“Here.”

Maggie looked over to find Alex holding out an apple. Her smile broadened as she took the apple and fed it to the mare, giggling as the horse’s lips tickled her palm.

Alex broke the silence again after a few minutes. “You should get off that leg.”

“I can help,” Maggie protested.

Alex merely arched an eyebrow at her. “If you stay on it longer you will damage it further. And then you will be even less able to help.”

Maggie cocked her head slightly. Her leg _was_ throbbing but she refused to admit it. Instead, she asked, “Are you a healer?”

Alex shrugged a little. “Something like that. Rest. I’ll finish bringing in hay for Gertie and the wood for us.”

Before Maggie could try to insist, Alex had left the stable. With a sigh, Maggie looked around then settled for dragging a small stool over to the stall door so she could still pet Gertrude. The stable was peaceful and warm, even with Alex’s periodic trips inside, preparing the homestead for the incoming snowstorm. Maggie wasn’t even aware she’d drifted off until she found herself waking up inside the house in the bed once more, tucked into the warm blankets. The sleeping area was dimly lit again and she was alone. Quietly, she got out of the bed and hobbled to the door, opening it and peering into the front room. The curtains over the windows were open, and Maggie could see the snow swirling outside in the dim afternoon. Alex was in a chair by the fire, reading and Maggie idly wondered how she could see anything if she kept the house this dim all the time. After a moment, she realized it was likely dark because she had been sleeping and felt bad for making her host feel like she couldn’t live properly in her own home.

Quietly, she cleared her throat, not wanting to startle Alex. The other woman simply glanced over with a smile. “Good afternoon.” She closed the book, tucking a finger into the pages. “How are you feeling?”

Maggie gave her a small smile. “Good. I’m sorry you have to keep carrying me around.”

Alex waved her off. “It’s no trouble.”

“Still, thank you,” Maggie insisted. Alex simply smiled in response. Glancing at the windows again, Maggie commented, “I see the snow you predicted is here.”

Alex followed her line of sight and nodded. “It will likely snow through the night. I’m sorry. You won’t be able to get anywhere anytime soon.”

Maggie sighed and shook her head. “I told father this was a bad time of year.” She ignored Alex’s arched eyebrow and forced a smile. “I’m sorry to impose for so long.”

Alex shrugged. “It’s no trouble.” She paused, then added quietly, voice almost hesitant. “It’s been a while since I had guests. I don’t mind.”

“So it’s just you?” When Alex nodded, she asked carefully, “For how long?”

Alex pursed her lips and stayed silent for a long moment, seeming to weigh how much, if anything, to say. Just when Maggie had resigned herself to no answer—and likely to have already pissed off her host—the other woman replied, “I was exiled five years ago.”

“Why?” Maggie couldn’t stop the question and grimaced. “Sorry. It’s not my business.”

Alex sighed heavily. “Suffice to say I had a disagreement with clan leadership. Are you hungry?”

The subject change was definitive and Maggie nodded, not wanting to push.

Alex nodded again. “I’ll start some dinner.” She rose from the chair and headed for the kitchen. As she did so, she waved at the chair opposite the one she had been sitting in. “Please, sit. You shouldn’t be on that leg too much just yet.”

Maggie moved to the chair but frowned slightly. “Um, not to tell you how to live in your own home, but wouldn’t you like some more light?”

The woman paused. “Yes, of course.” Her voice sounded a little awkward but Maggie figured she was probably just unused to someone else being in her home. Alex built up the fire and then lit a lamp, setting in on the table before resuming her task. In the now more cheerfully lit house, Maggie quietly watched the snow fall and wondered just how much this would affect… everything.

* * *

Alex proved prophetic. Even though it was the first snow of the season, it was heavy enough that with a broken leg there was no way Maggie could safely navigate her way back home. Even with a companion, she would have been too big of a liability. And if she had forced the issue, there was only the one horse between them. Alex had confirmed that all in her caravan had been either killed or fled. There was no way Maggie would permit or ask Alex to walk with her and sharing the saddle would jostle her leg too much—according to Alex.

Given Alex was clearly a skilled healer, Maggie was inclined to believe her. Every so often others would appear at Alex’s homestead. They seemed vaguely afraid of her and refused to come into the yard proper but every time they were there asking for healing. Poultices. Healing herbs for teas. Sachets. They left their request in a box that Maggie hadn’t originally noticed but seemed explicitly for this purpose. Alex would wait until they backed off and then retrieve the note and the payment left with it, and then leave the request in return. They paid in common items that were difficult for Alex to get herself—food mostly, sometimes other materials like fabric for bandages. Maggie didn’t understand but the one time she’d tried to talk to Alex about it she’d been shut down firmly. Whatever the reason these people were afraid of Alex was clearly something the other woman wasn’t going to talk about.

On one memorable occasion, however, someone actually did come inside the yard. Not even just inside the yard. All the way up to the door, banging on it briefly, the sudden sound startling Maggie away from the book on medicinal herbs she’d been reading. For her part, Alex seemed unfazed and unconcerned, simply setting aside her own book and standing.

Maggie watched, baffled and surprised, as Alex opened the door just as there was a second knock. A woman stood there with a grin, about the same height as Alex with short hair that seemed to glint silver as she shifted.

“Healer!” The woman said, still grinning.

Maggie watched, fascinated as Alex smiled wryly—a small smile, admittedly, but it was there. “Vasquez. What’d you do now?”

“You wound me, Alex.”

“You wouldn’t be here if someone wasn’t wounded already,” Alex replied dryly.

The other woman—Vasquez—laughed. “Touché, healer.” She sobered. “It was the snow. Too much, too soon.”

Alex nodded, like that statement made sense. “Just a moment.” She turned back inside the cabin, grabbing the bag Maggie now knew held her healing supplies. “Where?”

“Wait!” Maggie interjected before Vasquez could reply. She ignored the incredulous look Vasquez shot between her and Alex, focusing instead on Alex. “I want to come too.”

Alex frowned. “It’s only been a couple weeks. Your leg should heal more first.”

“Please.” Maggie noted out of the corner of her eye the amused look that had settled on Vasquez’s face but kept her own eyes trained on Alex.

Alex studied her for several seconds. Finally, she sighed. “Fine. But you’ll ride Gertrude and stay off that leg.” Her expression was stern and Maggie had no doubt she would enforce that rule.

Maggie nodded. “Understood.”

Alex pinned her with a look for another few seconds before turning back to Vasquez who didn’t bother to hide her amused smile. “Let’s go,” Alex said gruffly.

Vasquez didn’t comment—a decision Maggie figured was wise based on the expression on Alex’s face—and instead just turned and led the way to the stable first. Once Alex had outfitted the mare and settled Maggie on her back, they both followed Vasquez away from the homestead and into the woods in the near distance.

Maggie looked around interestedly as they entered the forest. They didn’t go far in but still. She was more familiar with the woods on her own clan’s lands. These seemed wilder somehow. Darker. But also safe. The sudden stop a short distance in pulled her from her thoughts.

She looked around to find Vasquez and Alex standing over what seemed to be a boy, early teens at the oldest. He watched Alex warily but allowed her to check him over. Maggie watched quietly, perched on Gertrude’s back, as Alex gave him some herbs and then wrapped his arm after pulling the bone back in place. She flinched slightly at the sound but refused to look away. She wanted to know about Alex’s work. Once the boy was fixed up he scrambled to his feet. With a jerky bow at first Alex then Vasquez, he bolted back into the forest, vanishing almost immediately into the gloom.

Alex watched him go then turned to Vasquez who grinned. “Thanks, Alex.”

Alex shrugged slightly but favored the other woman with a smile. “Anytime, Vasquez.”

Vasquez nodded. “I’ll have the supplies brought to you by tomorrow.”

Alex shrugged a little, moving toward Gertrude and Maggie. “No rush.”

Vasquez rolled her eyes and Maggie cocked her head curiously at the exchange.

But Vasquez didn’t say anything directly, just reiterated with more insistence. “Tomorrow.”

Alex nodded, grabbing Gertrude’s bridle. “Thank you, Vas.”

Vasquez grinned a little. “Of course.” Before Alex could start directing them from the forest, Vasquez suddenly directed her attention to Maggie. “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Vasquez.”

Maggie blinked in surprise. “Maggie. Sawyer.”

Vasquez nodded. “A human?” She looked at Alex a little curiously.

Maggie frowned, feeling defensive and a little protective of Alex. “Alex saved my life. My caravan was attacked.”

Vasquez’s brow furrowed in concern. “Where? Attacked by who?”

Maggie blinked in surprise. “Uh, south of here. Werewolves.” Her own brows knit at the sudden look Vasquez shot Alex. “What?”

It was Alex that answered gruffly, “Nothing.”

Maggie frowned and looked at Vasquez curiously, wondering if _she_ would elaborate where Alex clearly wouldn’t.

Vasquez shrugged a little, smiling easily. “Just surprised. They don’t usually come this far south. Glad to meet you, Maggie Sawyer, and that our healer here found you. You’re in good hands.”

Maggie looked down at Alex who was fixedly studying Gertrude’s saddle, fiddling with the saddlebags, and rearranging her medicines. She smiled. “I know.”

Alex interrupted, still not looking at Maggie. But Maggie could see the faint blush staining the other woman’s cheeks. “We should go. There’s more snow coming. Let me know if there are more issues, Vasquez.”

Vasquez nodded with an easy smile. “Of course. Thanks again, Alex.” With that, she seemed to simply fade into the forest.

“What—?” Maggie said in surprise, not even sure what she was asking.

Alex looked up at her with a small chuckle. “You didn’t realize? She’s a wood sprite. The trees are her home.”

“I… that explains the silver,” Maggie said lamely.

Alex chuckled again and nodded, beginning to lead Gertrude out of the forest. “Her tree is a silver birch. And no, I don’t know which one. Nor do I want to.”

Maggie frowned down at the crown of Alex’s head. “What do you mean?”

Alex glanced up at her. “People believe cutting down their trees will kill them.”

Maggie gasped in horror. “Who would do that?”

Alex shrugged a little. “Unfortunately, too many people. While it isn’t true, harming the forest _does_ harm them. I’ve never asked which tree, in particular, is her home.”

“I thought she was your friend.”

Alex was silent for a long moment. When she spoke again, she sounded almost surprised, “I suppose she is. But it would be rude.”

Maggie nodded. She understood that. She didn’t know much about wood sprites—none lived in the trees in her clan’s lands—but she’d heard of them. She could see how it would be rude to demand to know which tree belonged to one, just as she would look askance at someone demanding to know where her own home was. “How long have you known her?”

Alex considered the question. “Eight years? Give or take.”

Maggie’s eyebrows shot up and she was grateful Alex was looking forward, leading the horse, and couldn’t see the surprise on her face. She tried to be casual as she stated, “So you knew her before…” She trailed off, suddenly not wanting to specifically mention Alex’s exile.

She saw Alex’s shoulder move in a sigh, then the woman nodded. “Yes.” There was a pause and Maggie was wondering whether to push when she continued, “She showed up at my… new house… a few months after. Asked for my help with a cut she had.” Alex shrugged again. “I don’t know how she knew where I was and never asked. But she’s continued to just… show up.”

“Because she’s your friend.”

Alex was silent for several minutes. Finally, she murmured, just loud enough for Maggie to hear the surprise in her voice, “Yeah. I guess so.”

Maggie smiled to herself but didn’t push, content to look around at their surroundings as Alex led them back home.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks continued to pass in much the same way. Slowly Maggie’s leg healed, allowing her more mobility and the ability to do more to help around the homestead. Gradually, Alex opened up, too. What started as quiet nights reading in front of the fire, both in their own worlds, turned into long talks, sharing their pasts.

(“I challenged my clan leader for the leadership. To protect my sister. It… didn’t go so well.

“Why did she need protection?”

“…our clan leader is an asshole in search of power. Our father—we… also have the right bloodline. I was afraid he would come after us to secure his rights.”)

(“My mother was killed when I was just a baby… a werewolf attack. I never knew her. I was raised by my father and my aunt. But… she left when I was young. Married into another clan.”

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault.”

“But still. No one should bear that weight.”)

And their dreams.

(“My father only let me learn the basics of how to control my powers. He said I was needed to help run the household but… I’ve always wondered what I could do if I learned more. It’s always been so difficult to control them. They won’t hurt me anymore but… I can’t direct them.”)

(“What would you have done if you’d won?”

“I wanted to be a good leader. A healer. In more ways than one. My clan is… isolationist. My father and grandfather wanted to change that. I want to carry on their work.”)

Maggie found it almost scary how easy it was to talk to Alex. She found herself telling her things that few people knew. About her feelings that she usually kept so guarded. Alex had gently asked her for more information about her mother sometime after that conversation and Maggie found herself talking more than she ever had to anyone but Winn about what she had been told all her life. About how the werewolves killed her mother in cold blood when out gathering supplies for the town. How the werewolves wanted nothing more than to kill humans and they must always be vigilant. Alex’s features had tightened at the discussion of werewolves and Maggie had quietly asked if she had bad experiences with them too. A short “yes” was the answer.

Alex also taught Maggie things. How to track even in the winter. How to set traps and skin animals. How to heal—what her various herbs did, and which ones worked best with others. Vasquez’s supplies had been herbs from farther afield and honey, the former of which Alex used in her healing and the latter which they used around the house with their food. She was impressed at Maggie’s skill with a bow—one of the few martial abilities her father had let her learn—and they spent hours practicing with a target Alex had set up in the distance, playfully upping the competition with each volley.

As Maggie’s leg healed, she roamed further afield. The regular snowfalls kept her from going far, much less attempting to return home, knowing that it would be too difficult, but she explored the area surrounding Alex’s home interestedly. She discovered that the caves Alex had partially built her home into were some of the only ones in the area. That the forest where Vasquez lived wasn’t as dark as she’d thought. She’d even met Vasquez a few times on her explorations, the sprite not giving away much but pleasant company nonetheless.

Vaguely, Maggie was aware that she should be trying harder to head home. That her father, presumably, would be worried. As would her apparent betrothed. But then Alex would say something, or point something out, constantly involving her and treating her as an equal, and Maggie would let the thought fade away, focusing on this woman that pulled at all her senses. She could always feel her magic humming at the edges of her awareness, eager and ready to be used. And, at Alex’s diffident request, had demonstrated a few tricks she’d learned when learning to control her gift lest it control her. A part of her was aware that the magic jumped easier to hand than ever before, that it flowed smoothly, doing as asked with barely a thought. But she was distracted by the fascination on Alex’s face (“Magic is… uncommon… among my clan. My sister is the first with anything like it in a while.”) and dismissed the revelation, chalking it up to thinking less about it, distracted as she was by Alex.

Things fell into a routine. But they didn’t feel like routine. Back home, it felt like she was going through the motions. Here, though she was helping Alex do chores, Maggie felt like every sense was alive. She found herself watching as Alex moved fluidly around the homestead, chopping wood, moving hay into the supplies, preparing supplies to put into the storeroom. Maggie watched as the other woman’s muscles flexed smoothly under her skin, rippling in the winter light, visible due to Alex’s propensity for wearing sleeveless shirts even in the biting cold. She claimed her work kept her warm and Maggie couldn’t bring herself to disagree, though part of her was dimly aware she should.

It was so different from what she’d grown up with. Her father had simply expected her to take over the role that should have been her mother’s as soon as she was even vaguely old enough. She fully expected her “betrothed” would do the same. Alex didn’t. She seemed almost… surprised… at Maggie’s insistence on helping out. Maggie figured she was just used to doing things on her own but as time passed she realized that it was just how Alex was. She didn’t expect anything from Maggie, but she always seemed pleasantly surprised when Maggie insisted on helping. Maggie wondered what in her past had made her think she had to do everything herself but it was one part that Alex steadfastly refused to hint at.

Evenings were spent in front of the fire, usually quietly reading, occasionally commenting on what they had just read. Maggie learned that books were one of the currencies Alex was always willing to accept and her most prized. The range of books she possessed fascinated Maggie, and she found herself spiritedly debating with Alex on whether the ending or plot of some novel made sense, grinning and leaning over the arm of her chair toward the other woman while Alex did the same, eyes dancing in the firelight and sparks seeming to fly from more than just the fire.

Maggie took over most of the cooking duties, grinning every time Alex moaned in pleasure at whatever concoction Maggie had managed to create from the supplies on hand. Stretching supplies to appease her father’s men came in handy but Alex was far more appreciative than her father or his men ever had been. Maggie couldn’t stop the blush every time Alex praised her cooking, eyes sparking warmly in the cabin’s firelight. Alex was a competent cook, but Maggie had learned young about making things more “fancy” as befit her station. Alex’s appreciation warmed her, resulting in her more than once approaching the other woman with a spoon while she read, preening when the taste would distract Alex from what she was reading to moan in pleasure at the taste and follow Maggie back to the kitchen or fire, peering over her shoulder and asking interested questions.

She barely noticed the time passing. Her leg healing and the world turning further into winter. It seemed like nothing could touch them, wrapped in their warm cocoon of happiness.

* * *

Maggie followed the line of Alex’s arm as she quietly outlined the shape of the constellations as her people knew them. The night was dark, the moon still in the early days of its waxing. Alex’s voice was warm, her lips occasionally brushing Maggie’s ear as she spoke softly. Her left arm was wrapped loosely around Maggie’s waist, covering them both with the thick fur-lined mantle she’d made for Maggie, styled after her own, and sheltering Maggie from the bitter wind that nipped at her face. She barely noticed, though. Every part of her being seemed tuned to Alex’s presence. The spark that had been there from the beginning had done nothing but grow during Maggie’s stay in Alex’s cabin.

Maggie hummed quietly and gestured at another set of stars, allowing her hand to leave the warm cocoon only briefly. “And that one?”

She could hear the smile in Alex’s voice as she replied, “We call that one the Great Wolf. It’s the core of our navigation.”

“Teach me.” Maggie settled closer to Alex with a smile. Her father had never deigned to teach her such things, had only conceded to her learning archery and the basics of knife fighting because hunting and self-defense would be expected of her. She was positive she could feel the curl of Alex’s lips into a smile against her head.

“Okay.” The other woman’s voice dropped into almost a rumble as she spoke quietly, slowly walking Maggie through how to use the night sky to navigate. Maggie could feel the heat from Alex’s body seeping into her. It was like the woman was a walking furnace, making their fur-lined cocoon warm and cozy. Eventually, Alex lapsed into silence, letting her hand drop back into the mantle, inadvertently brushing Maggie as she did so.

Maggie jumped, laughing as she squirmed slightly. “Gods, Alex! Your hand is like ice!”

Alex chuckled, the sound vibrating pleasantly against Maggie’s back. “It’s your fault.”

“Excuse me, _I_ didn’t say you had to keep your hand out of the fur.”

Alex laughed again, smiling fondly down at Maggie as she twisted around to pin the woman with a teasing glare.

Their gazes locked and Maggie felt her breath catch at the way Alex’s eyes seemed to glow in the faint moonlight. Alex’s gaze dropped briefly then flickered back up to lock with Maggie’s once more. Maggie felt the mood shift, playful laughter fell away to be replaced by something much more intense.

“Maggie.” Alex breathed her name almost reverently, her hand coming up to gently brush her hair back. She leaned forward slightly, pausing and watching Maggie. There was no doubting her intentions.

For a brief moment, Maggie let herself want this. Let herself hope she could have this.

Alex closed the distance, pressing her lips tenderly against Maggie’s. The hand that had brushed her hair back cradled her cheek gently.

Maggie kissed her back, her hands fisting in the fur of the mantle to prevent herself from reaching out toward the other woman. She wanted this so badly. And knew she couldn’t have it. But for a moment, she let herself pretend.

Slowly, Alex pulled away, eyes fluttering open as Maggie’s did. Her expression was almost awed. “Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“I… have been wanting to do that.”

“I could tell.” Maggie softened the words with a smile. She already guessed this was about to go horribly wrong.

Alex brushed her thumb across Maggie’s cheek then leaned in again with a smile.

This time, Maggie pulled away. “I can’t.”

“What?” Alex’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Did I—?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I just… I’m betrothed.” The words fell like lead weights between them. Each heavier than the last.

Alex froze. Her entire body was almost unnaturally still before she abruptly shifted into action.

“Alex, wait.” Maggie tried to grab her, to hold her in place so she could explain but Alex somehow deftly evaded every attempt. Before Maggie could even figure out _how_ , Alex was standing and striding away. “Alex, don’t go!”

Alex ignored her, vanishing into the night swiftly.

It was only after the other woman was out of sight that Maggie realized she’d left the mantle. Even in her anger she’d looked out for Maggie, knowing she wasn’t dressed for the cold. Maggie sighed and stood. Neither was Alex. She tried to follow but quickly realized she would get lost in the darkness. Even granting Alex’s short navigation lesson, Maggie knew that once she lost sight of the house she wouldn’t find it again any time soon. And Alex knew the area like the back of her hand, no matter all Maggie’s exploration, and moved with a silent swiftness that Maggie could never hope to emulate. She sighed and turned, trudging back toward the house she could make out in the distance, the firelight shining through the windows as her beacon.

She just hoped Alex would come home soon so she could explain.

* * *

It took several days before Maggie finally got her chance. Given the small size of the homestead, Alex did a truly amazing job at avoiding her. Maggie knew she’d been coming back. Because the wood still got chopped and stacked by the door and she would find fresh meat in the store room. But she hadn’t seen the woman. She was like a ghost, coming in when Maggie had finally fallen asleep after trying to wait up to catch her or sneaking in when Maggie was briefly out of the house.

She was grateful that despite the events, Alex hadn’t abandoned her. But she missed the other woman desperately. They had become friends and she wanted her friend back if it was at all possible. She was well aware that it may not be. After all, this wasn’t exactly your run-of-the-mill fight between friends. But she had to try. She had tried simply pretending to sleep but it hadn’t worked. Alex seemed to somehow know she wasn’t really asleep and simply didn’t appear until well after Maggie had finally succumbed to sleep. She had also tried simply waiting around the corner with the same result. Eventually, she’d gotten too cold and given up.

This time, she left the house and made for the outhouse. Absently, she grumbled at the wind as it whipped behind her, practically shoving her forward. Walking back would be annoying. Inside, she waited, peering through the slats. Alex hadn’t been by the previous night and Maggie had made sure to stay inside all day. She just hoped whatever sixth sense Alex seemed to have decided to take a break, especially since it wasn’t exactly warm in here even with the wind blocked.

Fortunately, it didn’t take long to see Alex approaching the house. Maggie waited until she was inside before hurrying back, moving as fast as her mostly healed leg would let her and hoping the woman wouldn’t somehow hear or sense her coming and flee before she could get there. She fought against the wind, holding the mantle tightly against her. She was grateful Alex had left it with her but she was also concerned about how the other woman was faring without it. Sure, Alex seemed to have some weird internal heat source but Maggie highly doubted that being exposed to the bitter cold, wind, and snow was good. She assumed—or just hoped—that Alex had a bolt-hole somewhere that she was staying in.

Reaching the door, she worked the latch as slowly as she could, trying to stay quiet. Slipping inside, she deliberately let the door thud shut behind her, startling the woman standing in front of the fire.

Alex spun around, then sighed, looking resigned and more than a little guarded. “Maggie.” Her voice was wary.

“Alex.” Maggie paused, gathering her thoughts. She spoke carefully, “You don’t have to stay away.”

“I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You don’t!” The objection was out instantly. Maggie reined herself in and repeated, more calmly, “You don’t. I’m sorry. It’s…” she trailed off, not really sure what to say.

The silence fell between them, heavy with the weight of Maggie’s prior rejection. Finally, Alex broke it, voice rough, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“It wasn’t my idea.” Alex scoffed at that and Maggie hastened to clarify. “The betrothal. It wasn’t my idea. It’s more… an arranged marriage.” She sighed. “I guess I just didn’t want it to intrude.”

Alex was quiet for a long moment. “You still should’ve told me.”

Maggie nodded. She wondered if she had destroyed everything. “I’m sorry. I just… I don’t like many people. But I really like you. And I know it’s been a short time and the circumstances aren’t ideal but… I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” She paused then added quietly. “I didn’t want to ruin it.”

Alex simply watched her in silence for several seconds, expression closed. Finally, she sighed and nodded slightly. “Okay. I… I won’t pretend I’m not hurt. But I understand.”

Maggie smiled tentatively. “So you’ll stay?”

Alex nodded again. “Yes.”

Maggie cocked her head, asking curiously. “Where were you staying anyway? It’s freezing.”

Alex gestured vaguely. “A cave in the hills. I keep some backup firewood and such there to keep it dry.”

“Oh.” Maggie nodded. It figured. The woman was one of the most prepared people Maggie had ever met, and that included all of her father’s men that prided themselves on being ready for any eventuality. They had nothing on Alex. Tentatively, she added, “Thanks for still taking care of the wood… and bringing meat. You didn’t have to do that.”

Alex’s lips twitched in a very tiny smile. “You’re welcome.” She paused, then asked, “How’s your leg?”

“Better.” She was still using the crutch at Alex’s insistence but could walk short distances without it now.

Alex nodded and simply commented, “Keep using the crutch outside. Especially against the wind.”

Maggie nodded quietly. The undertone was awkward and she wondered if Alex would bolt after all if she moved away from the door.

As if she could read Maggie’s mind, Alex sighed a little and waved her further in. “I said I would stay. You don’t have to stand there.”

Maggie nodded and moved further into the house. The atmosphere inside wasn’t as cold as it was outside but it was uncomfortable. She hoped they could find their comfort level with each other again.

* * *

The days after Alex’s return to the homestead were stilted. Gone was the easy camaraderie. Maggie tried desperately to return to how it was before. She could feel the sparks still there, just beneath the surface, but they were muted now. Almost as if by sheer force of will on Alex’s part.

Maggie tried. Hard. She challenged Alex to archery contests. Insisted on cooking and asked Alex to sample it. Helped wherever she could around the homestead. Slowly, things returned to normal but there was now a distance that hadn’t been there before.

Maggie thought she could feel Alex watching her, when she thought Maggie wasn’t looking. But she never could explicitly catch her in the act. Every time she looked over at the other woman as they worked, Alex was focused on her task, chopping wood, carrying hay, preparing meat. She didn’t disappear again but nor did she seek out Maggie’s presence like before. When Maggie offered her samples of dinner she took them, but now she remained in her chair, outwardly focused on her book rather than joining Maggie in the kitchen.

Maggie was afraid Alex would suddenly decide it was time for Maggie to leave. After all, her leg was healing well and, even though there was plenty of winter to go, she was fit to travel. But that never happened either. Maggie clung to that fact as hope that Alex still felt something. Maggie just wasn’t sure what to do about it. She wished she had said something sooner but she hadn’t expected to fall for her savior. And she couldn’t bring herself to regret the kiss either. For just a moment she had let herself have what _she_ wanted and not what her father wanted. She only hoped she could find some way to keep it.

* * *

Maggie woke slowly. The cabin was nearly silent, making her wonder just what had woken her in the first place. She frowned to herself as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. A quick glance around the room confirmed what she suspected—Alex was nowhere to be seen. Maggie sighed. Ever since the kiss Alex had avoided her. Quite the accomplishment given the situation. The cabin was warm; the fire had burned down a little but still gave off enough light to dimly illuminate the interior of the bedroom. The door to the front room was open and there was just enough light to see that she was the only occupant of the home. Sitting up, Maggie wondered again what had woken her.

A howl cut through the air—close. Maggie bolted out of the bed. She bounded into the front room and looked around for a weapon before spotting Alex’s sword resting in its rack. Suddenly panicked that Alex was unarmed and exposed, she grabbed the two-handed weapon—lighter than she expected—and ran outside, carrying it awkwardly. Maggie stumbled to a halt just outside the door, looking around and holding the sword in front of her. She wasn’t certain how to wield it but hoped its sheer size would work in her favor if she was attacked.

The moon was almost full but hung low in the sky creating long, dark shadows which gave the highlands an eerie air. The howl she had heard seemed to linger in the air and she shivered slightly. As she moved forward cautiously, she shivered again, this time from the cold that was seeping through her nightgown. She regretted not taking a moment to also grab the mantle. She shifted her grip on the sword hilt as she moved cautiously, looking around for any sign of Alex. She considered calling out but, if there were wolves nearby, she certainly didn’t want to draw their attention. A chill ran down her spine as she wondered if they could be werewolves. Had the ones that attacked her caravan found her? Would they want to?

She tightened her grip on the sword. Now that the thought had crossed her mind, it wouldn’t leave. A sudden sound like a bark and then a scrabbling had her whirling, sword in front of her. The empty yard greeted her. Muttering to herself about paranoia, she continued on her way. The shadows made navigating the ground treacherous and she was grateful that her leg was essentially healed. This would be far more dangerous with the crutch. Maggie rounded the edge of the stable and finally saw Alex.

She was standing on the crest of a hill only a short distance away, a dark silhouette in the moonlight. She was gazing to the north, the cold wind ruffling her hair and tugging at her clothes.

She was breathtaking.

Maggie paused in her trek, just studying Alex for several seconds. The woman was clearly not in distress so Maggie let the tip of the sword lower. If there was a threat, Maggie had no doubt Alex would be aware. The reasons why they couldn’t be together flitted across her mind but they couldn’t hold up against the other memories. Of how Alex took care of her. Of the woman’s competence. Her warmth.

Another, more distant, howl broke her from her trance. Alex turned her head in that direction but otherwise didn’t react or appear concerned. Even so, Maggie hurried forward once more, moving much more swiftly now that she could see Alex. She had almost reached the other woman when she stumbled, foot catching in what she had thought was merely dark earth but was instead a shadowed hole. She had barely started to pitch forward, however, when strong arms caught her. She looked up into Alex’s concerned face.

“Hey.” Alex flicked a glance at the sword Maggie was still holding awkwardly in one hand. “Everything alright?”

“I heard the wolves,” Maggie said by way of explanation.

“Ah.” An oddly guilty expression flickered across her face for a moment. “I’m sorry. I thought you were asleep.”

Maggie shrugged a little as Alex helped her straighten. “I was. It woke me up.”

Alex frowned and said again, “I’m sorry.”

Maggie quirked a smile. “Why? Not like you told them to be noisy.”

Another odd expression crossed Alex’s face. “Alex.” She waited for the woman to meet her gaze and cocked her head slightly, smiling gently. “It’s not your fault.”

Alex studied her for a moment, then smiled back. “Still.” She looked at the sword and chuckled. “At least you came prepared.”

Maggie smiled ruefully. “Not sure I’d have been much use. Clearly.” She waved at the hole she’d tripped over.

Alex smiled. “Still. I appreciate the sentiment. But ah…” She reached out and took the sword. “Maybe I should teach you how to use this properly, hmm?”

Maggie ducked her head with a self-deprecating laugh and reveled in the warmth of the idea of Alex teaching her. She’d started to be afraid that would never happen again. “Maybe.”

Alex reached out and lifted her chin gently. Her gaze was dark and sincere. “You know I’d never let anything happen to you, right? No matter what happens between us.”

Maggie nodded, breath catching at the aching sincerity in Alex’s eyes. “I do. Thank you.”

“For what?” Alex looked at her curiously.

“Saving me.”

Alex smiled a little. “I’m pretty sure it would take more than a hole to keep you down long.”

Maggie laughed a little but shook her head. “Not that. Before. In general. You saved me when I would’ve died after escaping.”

“I would not have let that happen.”

Maggie smiled. “I know. Now. But not everyone is like you. But also just thank you… in general. For being you.” She paused then plowed forward before Alex could speak again. “I was so stupid. I just… I let what my father wants get in the way of what _I_ want. But I realized something.”

Quietly, Alex asked, her eyes gleaming but wary, “And what is that?”

Slowly, Maggie reached up to cradle her face. “I have realized that life is too short. And we should be who _we_ are and not who our people think we should be. And… we should kiss the girls we want to kiss.” She paused and smiled tenderly at Alex’s confused but cautiously hopeful look. “And I want to kiss _you_.” With a smile, Maggie pushed up onto her toes and pressed her lips tenderly to Alex’s. She felt Alex freeze then slowly melt into the kiss.

After a moment, Alex pulled back, giving her an almost teasing smile, “So you’re saying you like me.”

Maggie laughed. “Yes. I… I don’t know what will happen. I can’t promise anything. But, yes, I like you. A lot. And I want to be with you. Somehow… I want to try to make it work.”

Alex smiled tenderly and reached up with her free hand to gently brush Maggie’s hair back. “We’ll figure something out.” Then she slid her hand to the back of Maggie’s head, tunneling her fingers through Maggie’s hair and pulled her in gently for another kiss. Maggie dimly heard the sound of the sword striking the ground, then Alex’s other hand was wrapping around her waist, tugging her closer as she deepened the kiss. All thoughts of wolves or her father or the future fell away as Maggie focused on pressing closer and kissing the woman she was rapidly falling for.

Eventually, however, the cold penetrated her focus and she shivered against Alex. Alex immediately pulled back with a concerned look. “You’re cold.”

“No I’m not.” Another shiver belied her denial.

With a fond eye roll, Alex retrieved her sword, which Maggie now realized she’d stabbed point first into the ground rather than dropping. “Hold this.” She handed it over to a baffled Maggie. As soon as Maggie had a firm grip on it, Alex scooped her up.

Maggie let out an undignified squeak. With laughing exasperation, she swatted Alex’s shoulder with the hand not holding the sword. “Alex!”

Alex just grinned at her. “This will be faster. Plus, we won’t have to worry about you finding any more holes.”

Maggie rolled her eyes but didn’t argue. It wouldn’t do any good anyway. One thing she had already learned about Alex was that the woman was as stubborn as the day was long. There was certainly going to be no convincing her. Besides, Maggie couldn’t exactly deny how attractive Alex’s strength was and, well, it _was_ faster.

With a smile that bordered on smug—earning her another swat—Alex began striding down the hill, deftly avoiding any potential obstacles. Once inside, she gently lowered Maggie to the bed before taking the sword back and moving away. She returned the sword to its rack and built the fire up before returning, hovering awkwardly at the side of the bed.

Maggie smiled and patted the bed. “Nothing has to happen but I think it’s silly of you to keep sleeping on the floor.”

Alex chuckled a little. “Fair enough.” Carefully, she climbed in and settled between Maggie and the wall.

Maggie hesitated briefly then moved into Alex, settling against her warmth. Alex’s arms wrapped around her immediately and Maggie hummed, feeling safe. The adrenaline from earlier was wearing off, leaving her exhausted.

She felt Alex’s lips brush against her head softly. Alex murmured, “Sleep. It’s late. You’re safe.”

Maggie nodded sleepily. She wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist and let the warmth and Alex’s slow breathing lull her to sleep in the safety of Alex’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie drifted to consciousness slowly, the warm cocoon she was wrapped in tugging her back toward sleep. Blinking open her eyes, she took in her surroundings, slowly registering that she was still wrapped up in Alex’s arms. Her head was on the other woman’s chest, her own arms wrapped securely around Alex’s waist, their legs tangled together. One of Alex’s hands was buried in Maggie’s hair at the nape of her neck, holding her close, while the other rested on the small of her back. Maggie shifted enough to see Alex’s face in the dim light of the smoldering fire just in time to catch the sleeping woman’s face scrunch at Maggie’s motion. Her arms tightened around Maggie as if to make her stop moving and she grumbled quietly in her sleep.

Maggie chuckled softly. Alex was adorable asleep. Maggie had thought so in the past but she’d felt guilty watching the other woman when she wasn’t aware of it and so had tried hard not to be a creeper. But now… she smiled softly at Alex’s relaxed expression. The other woman’s body heat was more noticeable wrapped up in her arms. They’d shoved the blanket down around their waists at some point in the night but Maggie was still warm despite the low fire.

Alex’s voice broke the quiet, “You’re staring.”

Maggie startled and Alex’s lips curled into a small smile. Maggie swatted Alex’s shoulder lightly, causing the other woman to chuckle, her chest vibrating under Maggie’s. “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry.” The amusement in her voice belied the sentiment. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Sure.”

Alex’s eyes opened slightly, gleaming in the dim firelight as she looked down at Maggie. “Good morning.”

Maggie smiled softly. “Morning.” She abruptly registered that she was truly on top of Alex and moved to get off but Alex’s arms tightened and she frowned slightly at Maggie.

“What’s wrong?”

“Uh.” Maggie stopped moving. “Just, um, afraid I’m crushing you.”

Alex smiled slightly. “You’re fine.” Her grip loosened and she suddenly looked worried. “Unless you’re uncomfortable, of course. I don’t want to—”

“Alex.” Maggie’s soft word made her stop mid sentence. “I’m not uncomfortable. I just didn’t want to crush you.”

Alex was quiet for a moment then murmured, clearly smiling, “Okay.” Ever so gently, she pulled Maggie closer until her lips were just barely brushing Maggie’s.

She paused and Maggie closed the gap, pressing their lips together in a slow, languid kiss. Maggie smiled into the kiss, pulling just far enough away after a moment to murmur again, “Good morning.”

She felt Alex’s lips curl into a smile against hers and the other woman pulled her back in for another deep kiss before whispering back. “A very good morning.”

Maggie grinned and was considering just how far she felt comfortable pushing this when her stomach growled loudly and she blushed, grateful for the dim light that hid the color in her cheeks.

Alex laughed and patted her back. “I suppose you really should move so we can eat.”

Maggie blushed deeper but shifted off of Alex as the other woman’s grip loosened. “I’ll cook.”

Alex hummed and didn’t protest. “I’ll bring in some more wood. There’s likely to be more snow later.”

Maggie paused and gave her an incredulous look even though she doubted Alex could see her clearly. “How on earth do you know that?”

Alex just laughed and sat up. “A special talent.” She dropped a kiss on Maggie’s shoulder as she slid past and out of the bed. A few seconds later the fire burned brighter as Alex added a log to it and poked the embers. She smiled over her shoulder. “I’ll get the fire in the other room going.”

Maggie watched her leave with a slightly giddy smile. She had no idea what was going to happen but she was so glad she’d decided to take the chance.

* * *

Alex had just finished building the fire in the main room back up when a sound made her perk up. She frowned and straightened, shifting just enough to enhance her hearing even further. Though her senses were sharper than a normal human’s even in human form, the slight shift allowed her to exploit her wolf’s senses. The sound came again and this time she registered it as a boot crunching on the snow. She had just begun moving toward the sword in its rack when the bedroom door opened and a knock sounded on the front door simultaneously.

Brow furrowed, Alex waved Maggie behind her at the other woman’s questioning look. She had clearly learned that very few people—virtually none, really—actually came to Alex’s door. However, the number wasn’t zero and with a knock, Alex suspected it was either Vasquez or J’onn. Someone wanting to harm either of them wasn’t terribly likely to knock. Still, she confirmed her sword was within reach before pulling open the door slightly.

Finding Vasquez on her doorstep, Alex pulled the door open the rest of the way and waved the wood sprite inside. Vasquez gave her a smile, more subdued than usual and Alex turned to her with a frown after closing the door. “What brings you here, Vasquez? Another injury?”

Vasquez shook her head. She gave Maggie a tight smile and moved over to stand by the fire for a moment before talking, turning to Alex as she did so. “I have news.”

“Not good news I take it.”

Vasquez shook her head. “No. We don’t know it for sure but… we keep hearing it. There’s something coming.”

“Something like what?” Alex’s voice was tight.

Vasquez took a deep breath then turned to look at her squarely. “An invasion. From the south.”

“Who?” Alex demanded, taking a half step forward without realizing it. She paused when she felt Maggie’s hand slip into hers. She glanced to the side and found Maggie giving her a gentle look. Alex gave her a tight smile and squeezed Maggie’s hand briefly. Turning back to Vasquez, Alex asked again, calmer this time, “Do you have any indication who?”

Vasquez shrugged a little. “Not really. Just that whoever it is, is apparently fielding quite an army. The only name that keeps popping up among the trees is ‘Cadmus’ but no one knows who that is or where they’re from.”

Alex sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Why are you telling me?”

“So you can pass it along.”

“Vas…”

Vasquez held up a hand. “You know we’re no longer welcome. And I _know_ you still talk to him. Just… give them a heads-up.”

Alex sighed again but nodded. “When I see him next. Do you know when?”

Vasquez shook her head. “No, but I wouldn’t expect before spring. It’s not going to be easy to move any sort of force up here until then.”

Alex nodded again. That gave her time to pass along the message at least.

Vasquez glanced out the window. “I should return to the forest. More snow will be here soon.”

“I noticed that too.” She paused. “Thanks for the warning, Vasquez.”

Vasquez smiled and headed for the door. “Of course. If you need a refuge…”

Alex smiled. “Thank you. I’ll keep it in mind.” She spoke again as Vasquez opened the door to leave. “And Vasquez.” When the wood sprite turned to her with a curious look, Alex gave her a serious look. “You and your people be safe.”

Vasquez nodded grimly. “We will. You as well, Alex.”

Once Vasquez had left, Alex gave a deep sigh, scrubbing her hands over her face. Maggie’s voice broke the silence and Alex lowered her hands to focus on the other woman.

“You should warn your clan.”

“I… can’t.”

“Alex…”

“I can’t!”

Maggie was silent for a moment and Alex regretted her outburst. Before she could apologize, Maggie asked quietly, “Will you tell me?”

Alex sighed heavily. “My great-grandfather was the clan chief. Widely loved, respected, all that. He believed in peace with other races. Not necessarily in being… buddy buddy, if you will. But peaceful. Trading. That sort of thing.

“There was a… war… before I was born. My grandfather—the second son of the chief—and several others of our bloodline died in it during the final battle. Great-grandfather died a few years after and his eldest son was named chief. He… did not believe in the same things as great-grandfather. My father was the last living son of his father and could have challenged but… he didn’t.” Alex paused, taking a deep breath. She wandered toward the fire, gazing into the flame absently as she picked her way through the story, careful to leave things vague enough to not give away what she was.

“When I was seventeen, the Chief died—my great-uncle. His middle son, the only one of Edmund’s children left alive, was named chief. Maxwell was… is… worse than his father. Isolationist. Hates all other races. Would prefer to subjugate them if he must interact with them at all.

“My sister is adopted. Last survivor of her family. My father took her in when I was fourteen. She is… special. I was afraid Maxwell would find out and try to use her power for his own purposes. So, when I was twenty, I challenged him for leadership of the clan. I hoped I could protect her.”

“I lost.” Alex shrugged, pretending to be unaffected though the sting of failure still cut deeply. Her lips twisted into a sneer. “Normally, the result of failure is death. My… mother… begged that I be exiled. A fate worse than death in our culture. Maxwell agreed and here I am.” She fell silent, staring into the fireplace moodily. She had never told the story out loud and the shame of it twisted her guts.

She twitched involuntarily when she felt Maggie’s hand rest lightly on her back. “No one deserves that, Alex.”

Alex sighed and shrugged. “Maybe not but… it happened so here I am.”

There was silence for several seconds, then Maggie spoke, voice tentative, “You should warn your clan.”

Alex shrugged a shoulder. “I’ll tell J’onn.”

“Who is J’onn?”

“My… he’s sort of like my father. He was a close friend of my father’s and looked out for my family after my father died. He sneaks away to visit me when he can.”

“Do you know when he’ll be here next?”

Alex shook her head. “Not for certain.”

Maggie was quiet for a moment. “It’s risky to wait.”

“If you want to leave, then leave,” Alex snapped.

“No, I—” Maggie’s hand left Alex’s back.

Alex sighed. “Sorry.” She scrubbed one hand across her face then raked it through her hair. “I can’t go back. I can’t. I just… I need some space.” She spun on her heel and exited the cabin, hurrying out of sight then shifting mid-stride and sprinting away. Part of her felt bad for reacting like that and leaving Maggie but the rest of her was warring between fear at what could happen to her clan and fear of what could happen if she dared to try and return, drowning out the guilt.

She stopped when she reached the top of the ridge and gazed north toward her clan’s lands. First J’onn and now Maggie said she should return home. But then the expression on her mother’s face as Alex demanded the challenge and the _lack_ of expression as Alex was banished slid into her mind and she growled. No. Returning home was pointless. Even J’onn had conceded he didn’t know if anyone would actually accept her. She would do as she had promised Vasquez and warn J’onn when she saw him and her duty to her clan—such as still existed—would be done. She just hoped he returned soon enough for it to make a difference.

* * *

Maggie waited a couple days to bring it up again. “Are you sure you don’t want to go home and warn them right away?”

“Yes.”

“Alex…”

“I was _exiled_ , Maggie. It’s not like I voluntarily left! They don’t want me there.”

“What about J’onn and Kara?” Maggie had learned fast not to ask about Alex’s mother.

Alex scoffed. “Two people out of a whole clan.”

Maggie pursed her lips. “I can’t imagine not wanting to warn my people.” The words were out before she thought and she winced at the lack of tact.

Alex nearly snarled. “Then go. I’m not stopping you.”

“Alex…” Maggie stopped and sighed at the look on Alex’s face. She changed tacks slightly. “Will you come with me?”

Alex froze and looked at her warily. “You still want that?”

“ _Yes_.” Maggie sighed again and took one of Alex’s hands, reveling briefly in how warm and strong they always were. “Always. I… I may not understand your decision but if you aren’t going home then of course I want you with me.”

Alex searched her face for a moment then nodded. “In three days. There’s a storm coming tonight. It should be clear enough by then and… if J’onn hasn’t appeared by then, I can leave him a message.”

Maggie smiled slightly.

* * *

Maggie looked up from her book and frowned at the light in the window. It had been far longer since Alex left the house to check her traps than it usually took. She hoped the other woman hadn’t gotten injured, though she knew Alex always took medical supplies with her just in case. Setting the book aside, she headed for the door and poked her head out into the fading light, searching for her companion. A sound had her frowning again. It was almost like a… bark? But Alex definitely didn’t own a dog.

Grabbing her mantle, Maggie headed out into the cold. It had snowed again recently and the setting sun reflected off the white, lightening the world more than it should be for the time of day. Pulling the warm mantle close around her, Maggie cast about, searching for a sign that Alex had returned and just not come inside yet. She found it in the form of a small pile of game resting just outside the stable.

Wondering if Alex was inside still putting up Gertrude, Maggie hurried over and poked her head into the warm stable. It was empty except for the already groomed and fed Gertrude in her stall. Perplexed, she left the dozing horse to her sleep and looked around the yard again. The game was already skinned and dressed but it was unusual for Alex to leave it out here rather than come inside right away.

Faintly, she heard another barking sound. Carefully, aware that the ground under the smooth appearing snow was uneven, Maggie made her way to the hill that she knew Alex favored. Where they had kissed for a second time. But now—she paused—there was a second person on the hill with Alex. A man. She couldn’t make out features from a distance but he appeared powerfully built, dark against the setting sun. Maggie wondered if this was the “J’onn” Alex had spoken of.

She was just debating whether she should go introduce herself when the man nodded once and changed into a giant, black wolf. Maggie couldn’t hold back the gasp and barely registered as the wolf and Alex both spun to look at her.

Her mind was racing a mile a minute. This was a werewolf. Whether J’onn or not that meant Alex had contact with them and hadn’t told her even after Maggie told her how she felt. If this _was_ J’onn then that meant… Alex was probably a werewolf herself. She’d made it clear they were basically family and definitely of the same clan. And she’d heard that werewolves rarely let non-werewolves live among their clans.

Reeling with the cascade of information, Maggie turned back to the cabin. Dimly, she heard her name.

“Maggie?”

She didn’t answer. Didn’t even really register the word until Alex suddenly appeared in front of her and oh. Suddenly, Alex’s strange ability to seem to move faster than normal made sense. And her weirdly alert senses. And how she always seemed warm.

“Maggie?” Alex’s voice was soft but timid.

Maggie stopped and looked up at her, vaguely cataloging not only the concern but also the guilt that blared plain as day at her. She didn’t even stop to think about her response. “You’re a werewolf, aren’t you.” It was definitely _not_ a question.

“I… yes.”

“You lied to me.”

“I didn’t lie.”

“No?”

“You never asked if I was a werewolf! I never told you I wasn’t one.”

Maggie scoffed. “Semantics. You lied by omission. You knew my past and knew how I felt. And you didn’t tell me.”

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Hey, Maggie, I’m that very demon your father taught you to hate. We can still be lovers, right?’”

“Don’t you _dare_ talk to me about my father! You could’ve told me, Alex! You could’ve let me make my own decision about it!” Vaguely, she was aware that her magic had leapt to the forefront. That her eyes were likely blazing with it and Alex’s wary glance at her hands told her it was likely surfacing in other ways as well. It had never been so easily controlled but Maggie didn’t care about that right now. “You should’ve told me.”

“I…” Alex trailed off, looking helpless.

“Was that J’onn?”

“Yes.”

Maggie gave a short, humorless laugh. “Heir to a fucking chiefdom of werewolves. My father would skin me alive if he knew. What else haven’t you told me?”

“Maggie—”

“I think I should leave.”

“Maggie, let me—”

Maggie glanced at the now nearly set sun. “In the morning. First thing. I… I can’t stay here anymore. Not with… not… I can’t stay.” _With you_. The words were unspoken but reverberated between them.

Alex’s jaw tightened and she nodded shortly. “So that’s it? You won’t even let me explain?”

Maggie scoffed. “What’s there to explain? You lied to me. For _weeks_. And, in case it slipped your notice, I haven’t had the chance to warn _my_ people. Not all of us can just sit in the wilderness and ignore duties.” Maggie shook her head. “Gods, I can’t believe I was going to bring you with me. A werewolf. My father would skin us both. I should’ve left weeks ago.”

Alex’s expression went blank and Maggie instantly regretted what she’d said. But Alex didn’t give her a chance to say anything else. “I’ll get a pack ready. You can take Gertrude in the morning.”

“But—”

Alex’s hand sliced the air, silencing her. “Just let her free. She’ll find her way.” She turned away. “You can stay in the cabin tonight.”

“Alex—” Maggie wasn’t sure what she was going to say. This was exactly what she wanted in the immediate aftermath of her discovery. But her heart rebelled when faced with the reality. She didn’t have a choice, however. Alex vanished into the gathering gloom and Maggie knew with a certainty she wouldn’t see her before her departure.

* * *

Maggie had been right. She hadn’t seen a single sign of Alex the rest of the night or while preparing to leave in the morning. Slowly, she’d saddled Gertrude, not sure if she wanted to see Alex again or not. She still felt hurt and betrayed that Alex had kept this secret from her for nearly three moons. But there was still a part of her that pointed out that Alex had never hurt her. That _maybe_ what she’d learned about werewolves her whole life was wrong… or at least not completely accurate. They had attacked her caravan after all. Something Alex had never denied.

With a scowl, Maggie nudged Gertrude into a canter. She’d left over an hour ago and the thought that Alex may have known who the attackers were and never said anything now weighed heavily on her. It would be a several day journey even with Gertrude as they had already been well away from her clan’s capital when the attack came. The intermittent snow would slow her down further. She might make it home in time for the celebration of the solstice, however. She expected Robert would be there as well.

As much as she didn’t particularly want to be engaged to a man, short of staying with Alex forever, she had no real choice. And staying with Alex… well, that had once been appealing but now she didn’t know how she could trust the woman… wolf… whatever. She had dared to dream that maybe she could just stay. Or maybe Alex would join her in Golden Plains. She was clearly a good fighter; Maggie had thought maybe she could convince Robert to let Alex lead her personal guards. And they could be together. But all of that was irrelevant now.

Maggie sighed heavily and snugged the mantle closer. She caught a whiff of the scent of woodsmoke and earth and that faint scent of dog—she supposed she knew where that came from now—and swallowed heavily. The part of her that still cared for Alex recognized it only as “home.” For a brief, irrational moment she was tempted to throw the mantle away. Leave the most significant reminder of Alex on the side of the road. But not only would that be an exceptionally stupid decision—leaving her exposed to the elements—she could never bring herself to do so, no matter how mad she was.

Trying to force thoughts of Alex away, Maggie focused on making sure she didn’t get lost on the way home. They would come back; she knew they would. She just hoped she could block them out enough to keep from getting killed or lost.


	6. Chapter 6

It was one day short of a full week when she rode in sight of the town that was the home of the Blue Springs Clan. As she’d promised Alex, Maggie dismounted just inside the closest treeline and removed the packs from Gertrude. Quietly, she rested her forehead against the horse’s neck, petting her softly for several minutes. Finally, she pulled back and with a final pat, said quietly, “Okay, Gertrude. Go home.” The horse snorted as if in agreement then trotted off, heading north. Maggie waited until well after the horse had disappeared into the distance before finally turning and heading for the town gate.

She made it to the gate before she was recognized. A cry went up and she barely had time to catch her breath before she was bustled off to the keep. She caught a glimpse of Winn in the crowd and locked eyes with him briefly before the guards hurried her along. She soon found herself standing in the great hall of the keep with her father striding toward her and taking her into a hug that felt equal parts relieved and perfunctory. She could see her betrothed past her father’s shoulder, standing next to the chair he had clearly been sitting in moments before at her father’s right hand.

Her father stepped back, hands gripping her shoulders as he studied her. “Maggie. We thought you were dead. We found your caravan destroyed. Someone had buried the bodies.”

Maggie shook her head. “I was outside the camp when the attack happened. I managed to flee.”

He frowned and seemed about to question her further then stopped himself and forced a smile that to anyone else would look warm and genial. “I am glad you escaped. We can talk more later. Come, Robert is here and the solstice celebrations will be starting soon.”

Maggie forced her own smile and greeted Robert before begging off to wash and prepare for the solstice celebration. She looked around her room, feeling out of place though it had only been three moons. She felt like she no longer belonged here. Despite everything, Alex’s betrayal, Maggie still felt part of her yearning to be back in that cabin in the foothills.

With a heavy sigh, she stripped to wash. Her maid had already filled the tub with hot water and she left her travel clothes to be taken away and washed. After bathing, Maggie curled up in the armchair in her room and gazed absently into the fire, thoughts drifting. She was startled by a knock breaking the silence. A glance out the window showed it was not yet time for the solstice celebration. Which likely meant her father wanted to see her.

Sighing, Maggie opened the door after the second knock, finding one of her father’s men there as expected.

He bowed slightly. “Your father wishes to see you in his rooms.”

She nodded and followed him silently through the keep to her father’s chambers. She felt a distinct sense of deja vu as she knocked on her father’s door and entered at his command. Unlike the last time she had been here, he looked up almost immediately from his desk. “Maggie. Sit.”

Taking a seat in a nearby armchair, Maggie waited for the certain interrogation. Sure enough, he didn’t even ask how she was before starting in. “How did you escape the attack?”

Maggie repressed an annoyed sigh and answered levelly, “I had left to gather some firewood. I hid when they attacked and ran as soon as they appeared distracted.”

“Werewolves.”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you return home after they left?”

Maggie trod carefully. “I broke my leg while I was escaping. A healer found me and brought me to her cabin. I could only safely travel a short while ago when my leg had healed.”

“Who was she?” He demanded, watching her closely.

Maggie shrugged slightly. “Just a healer. Her name was Alex. There was too much snow for me to safely travel so she let me stay with her until it was safe to leave.” All true. If only part of the truth.

He grunted in acknowledgment. “But this healer that thought it wasn’t safe for you to travel let you walk home through that same snow alone?”

She answered carefully. “No. She loaned me her horse and I freed her at the healer’s request before I entered the town.”

He grunted again. “Seems she must not have been all that concerned about your safety to let you travel alone with an unknown horse.”

Maggie bristled but kept her voice level, determined not to give Alex away no matter her own feelings. “It was at my request. There have been many injuries with the heavy snows. I didn’t want to take her away from her patients for too long.”

He scowled but didn’t press further for now. Instead, he directed his questions to the attack, asking endless questions about what happened, how it happened, what she had seen, etc. Finally, when it was too close to the solstice celebration for him to keep her longer if they were both to prepare for their traditional roles, he let her leave.

Maggie refused to show weakness until back in her own room. Once safely behind the closed door, she collapsed on her couch, head in her hands. It would have been so easy to simply tell her father everything but she couldn’t. Alex may have betrayed her but she couldn’t let her be killed either. And she knew that was exactly what her father would do if he found out Alex was a werewolf. There would be no hope of convincing him that “maybe she was different.” But dancing around his questions of who had buried the bodies and how the healer had found her without giving Alex’s secret away and while telling enough truth to avoid coming across as suspicious was draining.

She looked up at a knock. With a frown, she called out, “Come in.” Her frown dissolved into a grin as Winn slipped inside. “Winn!”

He grinned back, hurrying over to hug her as she stood. “Maggie! You’re alive!”

“I am.”

He stepped back. “But how? They said everyone in your party was killed. By werewolves!”

“I escaped. I’d left the camp to get firewood and I hid as they ran past.” She glanced around as if expecting someone else then lowered her voice. “It was my magic. Somehow it kept them from finding me and helped me run farther. I would’ve been dead anyway but a healer found me later that night before exposure got me. She fixed up my leg and let me stay with her.”

His eyebrows rose. “She let you stay there for three moons?”

Maggie nodded. “I…”

“Oh my gods. You _like_ her.”

Maggie blushed.

“Why the hell did you come back?” He hissed, also cognizant of the danger of her father’s men hearing too much. “You should’ve stayed with her. Or… does she not like you back?” He looked concerned.

Maggie shook her head. Then nodded. Then sighed, scrubbing her face with her hands. “It’s complicated. I can’t go into it now.” _Or here_.

He nodded to show he understood her meaning. Out loud, at a normal volume, he said, “Of course. We have to prepare for the celebration. We’ll talk more later. I’m glad you’re home safe.”

Maggie smiled and gripped his arm warmly. “Me too. We’ll talk more later.”

* * *

She didn’t have a chance to talk with Winn during the celebration, consumed with the duties of hosting the keep’s activities that somehow fell back to her immediately despite having only arrived home that day. And then there was the expected formal announcement of her betrothal to Robert of the Golden Plains. Now that she was home, winter solstice, marking the lengthening of the days and return of the sun, was considered an auspicious day for the formal announcement and so it was hurriedly inserted into the more traditional celebrations.

By the time it all ended, after midnight, Maggie was exhausted. Slowly, she made her way back toward her chambers, hoping that she would be able to sleep better here in her old bed than she had in the nights since leaving Alex. The flicker of candlelight from her father’s study made her pause and frown. No guards were in sight and she moved forward cautiously. No one should be in there at this time of night and the lack of guards boded ill. Deliberately, she called her magic to her hand. She noticed that it seemed more difficult to call up now she was back home but set that oddity aside to ponder later.

Hearing voices from inside, she approached even more carefully on silent feet. She stopped outside the door, straining her ears to hear something that would give her enough information to summon the guards.

Instead, she heard her father’s voice. “It’s all arranged.”

“You’re certain?” She was positive that was Robert’s voice.

Grimacing, she turned to leave. They were clearly discussing the terms of the marriage.

Her father’s response made her freeze and return to the door. “The Cadmus messenger made assurances. If we don’t fight, you will be king.”

“Good. Good. And what of Maggie?”

She could almost hear her father’s shrug. “She will go along with it. I will ensure that. After all, the prophecy is clear. The one she chooses can unite everyone. She chose you. Once you are married, the prophecy is clear. You will be able to convince others to join us and we will prevail. You will be king and they will leave. So long as we are loyal, there is nothing to worry about.”

“When will they be here?”

“The messenger did not know for certain but was confident it will be after the equinox. We will have the wedding at the equinox—the new year. No one will be able to doubt with such an auspicious start.”

“What about the other races?”

Her father scoffed. “Worthless. We can wipe them out before Cadmus even arrives.”

Robert sounded thoughtful. “Show them we’re worthy allies, yes. And rid this land of them in the process. Will it work?”

“As I said, you know the prophecy. United to stop the darkness and she has to choose. She has chosen. Every day the filthy non-humans encroach closer. Now we can finally stop them. And with Cadmus as our ally, there will no doubting the outcome.”

Robert laughed darkly. “Starting with the mangy werewolves that dared to attack my bride.”

Her father’s laugh was equally dark. “Yes. They will pay. For that and for Maria.”

“What about her magic?”

“What about it? She doesn’t know enough to control it. I made sure of that.”

“Will you tell her?”

“She doesn’t need to know. Do you disagree?”

“Not at all.”

“Good. Now, to the wedding and our alliance.”

Maggie had heard enough. As quietly as she could, she hurried down the hall to her chambers, her father’s voice fading into the distance. Her father had already told her they wouldn’t leave again for the Golden Plains for another moon. This time the full complement would depart including Robert himself.

She needed to leave. But not tonight. She had time. She needed to plan. She needed Winn.

* * *

Alex reined in Gertrude out of sight of what had once been her hometown. Absently, she patted the mare’s neck as she danced a little to the side. It had been a long journey from Blue Springs. Alex had followed Maggie from a distance, unwilling to let her make such a risky journey alone even if Maggie didn’t want her. During the trip she had mulled over Maggie’s words about returning home. Was Maggie right? Was she just avoiding her duty? Being a coward? Not that Maggie had called her one but… the implication was clear. J’onn hadn’t said it again but she could tell that he also wished she would simply return home and claim the position of Clan Chief.

Following Maggie to Blue Springs, alert to anything that would endanger a woman traveling alone—even one with magic—Alex was struck by her courage. She didn’t know Alex was there, and what she knew about navigating she’d learned from Alex herself, but here she was, traveling through the dead of winter to warn her father and clan about a coming threat. A father that Alex knew from Maggie’s stories would be furious if he knew Maggie had been staying with a werewolf. But Maggie was going anyway and Alex had to wonder if she was right. If maybe Alex had been so wrapped up in her hurt about what happened and how her mother treated her that she’d let it define who she was.

It was a bitter irony, Alex thought now, as she gazed toward her old home. She had demanded the challenge the first time in an attempt to define herself by something other than what her mother wanted her to be. And then she had let her mother’s opinion define her anyway.

She growled lowly to herself. Well, that ended today.

Straightening, Alex nudged Gertrude into a trot, angling the mare around the hill she was currently concealed by and onto the track leading into the town. She kept her hood up as she rode, ignoring the curious and then wary looks of the werewolves she passed as she moved closer into town and they caught her scent. She recognized some of them but didn’t stop and counted herself lucky they didn’t stop her. It was strange riding through what had once been her home. The road wound among the hills in which they made their homes, dark doorways cut into the hills disgorging curious werewolves as she rode past. Word traveled fast and by the time she reached the center of town, a circle of hills larger than most around an open area, most of the residents were waiting. Maxwell was at the front of the crowd, flanked by two men she recognized as distant relatives outside the possibility of succession.

Alex dismounted across the square from him and swept her hood back, sending a smirk his way.

Maxwell scowled. “You’re not welcome here, Alex. By rights I should’ve had you torn to shreds already.”

“You should have,” she acknowledged. Stepping away from Gertrude, she shifted into the battle form for the second time in three moons. A giant, nine-foot plus wolf-human hybrid covered in dark red fur, she was eight hundred pounds of solid muscle and fur—a far cry from her twenty-year-old self trying this for the first time. She switched into the old tongue, the only one they could pronounce in this form. “Maxwell, Chief of Clan Danvers, I demand the challenge. As the great-granddaughter of the Great Wolf, former Chief of this clan, I have the right.”

Maxwell sneered. “You’ve already lost once, Alex.”

She bared her teeth in a wolfish grin, and it was not lost on her how the closest of her clansmen moved back, reacting to her intimidating presence even as werewolves themselves. She knew they’d been expecting the child she had been, but many things had changed in five years. “And you didn’t kill me then. Nothing in the ancient laws says I cannot challenge again. I demand the challenge, Maxwell. Fight or forfeit.”

“You are an _exile_.”

“I am the great-granddaughter of the Great Wolf. If you will not fight, you forfeit. The law and ancient tradition commands it, Maxwell.”

“She’s right.” That was J’onn’s voice and Alex turned her head to seek him out, finding him to one side standing by her mother and sister. Her breath caught at seeing them again for the first time in half a decade and she forced herself to look around the gathered clansmen instead. Several were nodding in agreement though a few were scowling.

“She is.” Another voice joined the debate. Alex’s brow furrowed and she looked over, finding Harold, a clan elder and blacksmith. She had not known him well, but his wife was the clan healer and had taught Alex everything she knew. Harold was gazing impassively at Maxwell, muscled arms crossed. “The ancient law only requires that the challenger be of the bloodline to inherit. A grandchild of a clan chief. The laws of exile do not strip one of their family.”

Other elders were nodding now, and Alex watched smugly as Maxwell turned to his companions who exchanged glances then stepped backward, clearly leaving him to it. It had been a gamble, hoping they wouldn’t simply turn on her, the exile, for daring to make the challenge again. But it appeared they were going to abide by the ancient laws.

Maxwell sneered at them but then faced her and stepped forward, shifting as he did. The rest of the clan stepped further back, and Alex was distantly aware that someone led Gertrude away. A small part of her hoped she would live to reclaim her companion. She began circling, watching Maxwell closely for signs of an attack.

It came soon, a feinting slash that was clearly just meant to test her defenses. She batted it away easily and retaliated with a raking kick which he dodged equally easily. They continued to circle. Maxwell snarled at her and she ignored him, focused on watching his body language to predict his next attack. He struck again and she flowed out of the way, lashing out at his side as she did so, drawing first blood.

She felt the shift in the mood of the crowd at the sight of the blood. Maxwell growled at her and, this time, she growled back. She charged then dropped at the last second, slicing at his hamstrings as she slid under his block. More blood. Bouncing to her feet, she spun to the side just in time to avoid his retaliatory charge. Not fast enough to entirely avoid his claws, feeling them scrape lightly along her arm but her spin allowed her to return the favor, scoring his back.

He growled and charged again and battle was well and truly joined. Fur and blood flew as they exchanged blows and grapples. Alex channeled all the things she had learned about fighting while away from other races, using Maxwell’s own attacks against him and giving better than she got. Werewolves were straightforward fighters, much like their true wolf brethren, preferring pack tactics and going for the neck when alone. Alex refused to fight like he expected, opting for more oblique attacks. Smaller amounts of damage that leeched away his strength as opposed to the more traditional attempts at massive blood loss and trauma.

Finally, Maxwell faltered and Alex’s next blow spun him around to land heavily on the ground. She pounced, pinning him to the ground with a snarl. He stared up at her and she could see the fear in his eyes.

“I submit.”

She sneered as best she could in this form and snarled out, “I grant you what you denied to me. An honorable death.” She wasted no more time before ripping out his throat before standing to loom over his body.

Alex looked around the gathered clan, blood still dripping from fangs and claws. There was a moment of silence before, as one, the gathered clansmen raised their voices in a howl. After a moment, she raised her own muzzle to the sky and joined in, acknowledging their acceptance of her as the new Clan Chief. As the howls faded away, Alex shifted back to human form, wincing as her wounds made themselves known as the adrenaline wore off. While shifting into a wolf form usually healed wounds sustained in human form, the reverse was not true when the wounds came from fellow supernatural sources. None were severe, but they would take some time to fully heal, especially in human form.

The elders were at her side almost immediately. Alex took a deep breath and smiled sardonically. “I take it this means my exile is over.”

Harold smiled a little at her comment. “Of course, Clan Chief.”

Alex nodded. She glanced at a pair of young wolves. “Take his body for funeral preparations.” Once they’d nodded and turned away to grab helpers, she turned back to the elders. “We have a lot to discuss.” She glanced around for J’onn. “J’onn. Come with us.” Without waiting for an answer, she headed for the Great Hall.


	7. Chapter 7

“Maggie…” Winn’s voice bordered on a whine. “Are you sure this is the right way?” He had immediately volunteered to help once she told him everything she’d overheard and between the two of them they’d managed to come up with a scheme to sneak out of the keep and then out of town before Maggie could be bundled off to her “wedding” a second time. He’d squawked a little about hearing Alex was a werewolf but had come around in the end.

“ _Yes_ ,” Maggie replied testily. No. She really wasn’t. Out here everything looked so similar. But she was almost positive that they were getting close. She had a good memory and she was pretty sure she recognized the ridgeline to the east. Unfortunately, that didn’t make it much easier to gauge exactly how much farther they had to go. Or whether they were actually close enough to the ridgeline to ensure they didn’t miss Alex’s well concealed home. For a moment she wished she had Alex’s senses. She knew the werewolf would be able to figure out where to go. At least, based on the stories. She was willing to concede that maybe those stories hadn’t actually told her everything. Winn had pointed out that given all her father had apparently lied to her about through her life… maybe he wasn’t telling the whole truth about werewolves either. Or maybe he simply didn’t know better. Either way, _Maggie_ was the one with actual experience interacting with one.

Sighing, she pulled her thoughts away from that train of thought. She needed to talk to Alex. She needed to learn more. And more than anything right now, she needed to save her homeland and she knew the werewolf was the key even if she didn’t know why. Maggie sighed and scanned the area again, guiding her horse closer to the ridgeline in the distance.

“Can’t you like… magic up a map?” Winn asked from her left side.

“It doesn’t work like that and you know it.” Maggie laughed a little. Truthfully, Maggie was a little afraid to try any sort of magic. After all, it wasn’t like she really had the proper training and now she knew why. Maggie scowled a little as her thoughts turned dark.

“You could try. It’s going to be dark soon, Maggie.”

Maggie sighed. Winn did have a point about the time. They were running short on supplies, too. But they’d come this far and it wasn’t like they could go back. The only way to go was forward. And hope they found Alex’s cabin sooner rather than later.

* * *

“Who are you?” Maggie whirled at the voice, ignoring Winn’s startled squeak. Without thought, she called up a fireball in her right hand.

The man she found watching them barely flickered a glance at the flame but he did arch an eyebrow, expression morphing from simply wary to wary but also knowing. “Who’s asking?” she demanded. She suspected he was a werewolf. She didn’t know what told her but it was as if her magic was giving her the information. Something that could have saved her a lot of grief if that particular talent had manifested itself a few months before.

He didn’t answer her question, stating instead, “You must be Lady Sawyer. Alex isn’t here.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes, only vaguely registering that the fireball burned slightly hotter in response. “Who are you?”

He inclined his head slightly. “I am J’onn J’onzz. Alex’s… advisor.”

Maggie frowned, the fireball dimming. “Her advisor? Where is she?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“That’s none of your business.” She hefted the fireball slightly, hearing Winn squeak again at the subtle threat.

The man—J’onn—didn’t appear even slightly fazed. “You won’t get anywhere near her without me,” he pointed out calmly.

“Says who?”

“Me. And our entire clan.” He flicked another glance at the fireball. “Admittedly, you could do some damage on the way. Maybe even succeed. But is that really how you want to approach her again? After everything?”

Maggie felt her blood run cold. How much did this man know? The fireball flared as Maggie took a step forward. “Where is she?”

He smiled very slightly. “At home.”

Maggie frowned. “Her home is empty.” He just stared at her silently. Abruptly, his meaning hit her. “Oh my gods,” she breathed.

He nodded, then his eyes narrowed. “Why are you here?”

“I… take me to her.”

His eyes seemed to glow in the fading light and he abruptly seemed bigger, more menacing. Maggie wondered if he had shifted slightly or if that was just a trick of the light. Either way, she felt the tendril of fear up her spine though she didn’t back down. She had to get to Alex. “Why are you here, Sawyer?”

“Take me to Alex.” She replied, inexorably.

“Maggie,” Winn hissed behind her. “What are you doing?”

“Why should I?” This time there was no doubt he’d shifted slightly. She could see the hint of fangs. He was noticeably larger and his eyes reflected the light back at her. His hands curled slightly, claws visible.

“Maggie!” Winn’s voice was barely a squeak.

She faced down the werewolf, holding the fireball ready. “I have a proposal for her.”

The werewolf snorted, a gravelly sound. “Why should she hear it?”

“Shouldn’t she make that decision for herself?” she countered.

“Why should I—or she—trust you?”

Maggie sighed. He had a point. Slowly, she lowered the fireball. “Because we have bigger problems.”

He arched an eyebrow. “The coming invasion? She is already aware of that, as you know.” He paused, lips tightening.

“There’s more.”

He suddenly seemed to loom even more than he already did. “What more?”

“I’ll talk to Alex about it,” she stated stubbornly.

“Maggie… maybe just tell the nice werewolf the information,” Winn said quietly.

J’onn looked amused, clearly having heard despite Winn having barely spoken loud enough for Maggie to even hear him, only a couple feet away. Maggie shifted uncomfortably at the reminder of the werewolf’s power, hand tightening ever so slightly on the fireball as if she could physically clutch it. “I ask again, why should we trust you? I know why you left.”

Maggie hesitated then let the fireball go out. She heard Winn’s sharply drawn breath behind her but focused instead on the intimidating werewolf in front of her. “I came to warn her. My…father… is planning to lead the humans against the werewolves. To wipe them out before Cadmus arrives.” Her jaw tightened. “Anything more, I will talk to Alex about directly.”

J’onn studied her for a long moment and Maggie got the eerie feeling he could somehow see straight through her. Finally, he shifted fully back into human form. “Very well. I warn you, though, if she doesn’t want to see you, you _will_ leave.” The threat in the words was clear.

Maggie swallowed heavily and nodded. “I will. But I have to try. It’s important.”

He nodded. “Follow me.” In a blink a giant, black wolf stood before them.

Their horses snorted and shied away, reacting to the predator. Maggie could swear the wolf rolled his eyes before moving a distance away. Close enough that they could see and follow him but far enough the horses calmed back down. Maggie suspected he had moved downwind as well so that the horses would not react to his scent. Exchanging looks with Winn, she swung back into her saddle and directed her horse to follow the wolf, hoping this wasn’t all just an elaborate trap.

* * *

It wasn’t and several days later they were riding into what Maggie assumed was the Danvers Clan home. She looked around in confusion, seeing no buildings but rather doors set into the sides of hills and chimneys which curled out of the tops of the hills. As they moved deeper into the hills, some were dug out on the side facing the road, creating shop fronts and other utilities such as a blacksmith and stables. Still others were labeled with signs she couldn’t read but seemed to clearly indicate that they were not private homes, a few contained pictures also indicating they were taverns. It was a far more sprawling sort of town than Maggie was used to without the buildings being built right on top of another.

After they’d ridden a distance into the town, Winn rode up close to her side and leaned over enough to murmur, “Are those dens?”

Maggie blinked and looked at the town in a new light. It stood to reason. They were werewolves after all. Suddenly Maggie’s memory flashed to Alex’s home and her sleeping chamber and storage room built into a cave rather than standing alone with only the front room of the house being the sort of house she was used to. She nodded slowly. “Yes. I think so.”

J’onn looked over his shoulder at her, having shifted into human form as they approached the town. They had barely spoken since he’d agreed to lead her to Alex and she was surprised he did so now. “Every clan is different. Some live in buildings much more similar to your human ones.”

Maggie nodded in understanding. He lapsed back into silence as they continued following him through the town. Maggie tried not to squirm under the suspicious gazes of the werewolves, clearly aware that she and Winn were humans. They stopped in front of a large, low building, the first standalone structure Maggie had seen in the town. Dismounting, she looked at J’onn curiously.

J’onn answered her unspoken question, “The Great Hall. Alex is inside.”

Maggie nodded and swallowed tightly before forcing herself to straighten and push down her fear. “Let’s go.”

J’onn gave her what appeared to be an almost approving look before turning and gesturing at one of the guards by the door. The woman looked at the two humans suspiciously but pulled open the door for J’onn and allowed them to enter.

The interior of the building was dimly lit; the low ceiling gave it the feeling of being in the earth even though Maggie knew for a fact it wasn’t. It reminded her strongly of how Alex kept her own home lit. Enough light for werewolves to see… much more difficult for humans. But still, she could see well enough to follow J’onn to the opposite end of the hall where a door opened into a smaller room with a fire. Maggie could see a small cluster of people gathered around a table and her heart hammered in her chest as she caught the sound of Alex’s voice replying to something someone else had said. She was speaking a language that Maggie didn’t recognize but it was definitely her.

J’onn waved for them to stop then moved into the room. “Alex.”

Alex’s head raised and she looked toward J’onn. Her gaze locked with Maggie’s as it slid in their direction and she froze. Maggie felt like the breath had been stolen from her lungs as she gazed at Alex. After several moments, Alex broke the lock and glared at J’onn, clearly demanding something in their own tongue.

Maggie watched apprehensively as J’onn gestured to her and Winn, responding in kind.

Alex was starting to shake her head when Maggie broke in. She was aware of the heads of the other werewolves swiveling toward her, expressions ranging from outraged to bemused but she focused on Alex. “Alex. Please. Just…”

Alex paused for a second then stepped out of the room and around J’onn. “Why are you here, Maggie?”

“It’s important. Just… two minutes and I’ll be out of your hair if you still want me to go. Please.”

Alex hesitated then finally nodded sharply. She turned to the others and said a few words. With nods they all left, giving Maggie and Winn wary looks as they did so. Alex waved Maggie into the now evacuated room.

Maggie followed her inside, Winn and J’onn on her heels. She considered objecting to J’onn’s presence but one look at his and Alex’s expressions told her there was no point and would likely just result in her having no chance to speak at all. Gathering her thoughts, Maggie started speaking just as she could see Alex was beginning to get impatient. She felt a pang, knowing this impatience wasn’t the playful type she’d gotten used to in the house to the south but rather a genuine impatience that would have her thrown out of the clan territory if she didn’t get to the point.

“My father’s planning an invasion.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed. “Of who?”

“You. Or, well, the werewolves. I don’t know that he even realizes there are separate clans. But… he plans to invade werewolf territory with the intent to wipe you out before Cadmus arrives.”

“What else?”

Maggie should’ve realized Alex would be able to see right through her. Still, she hesitated, until the low growl coming from Alex’s throat broke her reverie. “He has allied himself with Cadmus. My… former betrothed… is working with him.” She fancied she saw something flash in Alex’s eyes at the use of the word “former” but, not daring to hope, plowed forward. “The marriage was to cement an alliance. They’ve been meeting with Cadmus messengers. They’ve promised not to fight Cadmus in exchange for Robert being made king.”

Alex growled at the information.

“I didn’t know. Alex, please. I swear.”

Alex gazed at her, expression impassive then nodded. “I believe you. But there’s something else you aren’t telling me.”

Maggie sighed. She knew hiding it wouldn’t help. “He believes he is fulfilling a prophecy. About me.”

Alex’s eyebrows flew upward. “A prophecy.”

Maggie nodded. “About a coming darkness and me choosing the person who could stop it. He believes that Robert is that person since I… chose… him”

Alex sighed and muttered, “Cursed prophecies.”

Maggie blinked in surprised but Alex acted as if nothing had been said and asked, “What else?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re lying.”

“I…” Maggie glanced at Winn then looked back at the woman she still cared for deeply. “It’s personal.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed. “Personal.” Her voice was flat.

“Yes. Just… things I learned about my father and me. Nothing that impacts this war. I swear.”

Alex seemed to consider the statement and Maggie got the distinct feeling she was using other senses to determine the veracity of Maggie’s statements. Finally, Alex spoke again. “Okay. Thank you for delivering this information.”

It was a clear dismissal and Maggie stepped forward. “Let me stay and help.”

“With the _werewolves_?” Alex sneered.

Maggie met her gaze dead-on. “Yes. I… have been taught many things in my life about your people. I am willing to accept most of it is wrong. Please… let me help you.”

Alex studied her then sighed. “Fine. J’onn… have quarters made up for them and spread the word they are under my protection. Send the elders back.”

J’onn nodded. “Of course, Clan Chief.” Maggie just caught the affectionate eye roll before J’onn was hurrying them away. She looked over her shoulder at Alex but the woman had already turned back to whatever was on the table.

* * *

Alex pored over the maps and charts in front of her. As much information as her clan had on their neighbors was splayed across the table—both werewolf and other races. They were lightest on information about the humans. Not surprising, given the human clans were furthest from werewolf territory but frustrating to her now given the coming army. She glanced up at a sound at the door and raised an eyebrow as Maggie slipped inside. She still hadn’t figured out what to think about the woman’s return. Sure, she’d been bringing critical information but… was that it? Was there more? Why did she even _care_ given how clear she’d made her opinion of werewolves. Outwardly, she kept her expression neutral, merely saying quietly, “Maggie.”

Maggie gave her a tentative smile. “Alex. They told me you were here.”

Alex cocked her head slightly, one hand resting lightly on the papers. “Here I am.”

“Yeah. I…” Maggie trailed off, seeming unsure of where to begin.

Alex helped her out, asking bluntly, “Why are you here?”

“I thought I could help with more information on the humans.”

Alex pursed her lips. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“To warn you.”

“That’s all? You’ve done that. Why stay?”

Maggie was quiet for a moment. “I…” She trailed off then made a frustrated sound. “I don’t entirely know. By all rights I should be pissed at you. I _am_ pissed at you. But I just… I have to be here. I know it. And I can’t let my father destroy your race.”

Alex barked a laugh. “He could try.”

Maggie gave her an unamused look. “If he gets all the clans to join him and you aren’t united—”

Alex cut her off with a sigh and a wave of her hand. “Fine. Good point.” She wanted to say more, to press on why Maggie had come back, why she seemed to want to stay, but the door opened again and Alex looked past Maggie with another sigh to find her sister hovering inside the doorway. “Kara.”

“Alex. The elders and J’onn are on their way.”

Alex nodded. “Thanks.” She gestured vaguely at Maggie. “Have you met Maggie yet?”

“Oh, the sister!” Maggie gave Kara a smile. “I’ve heard about you.”

Kara flashed a deceptively sweet smile at the human. “And I’ve heard about you.” Alex growled low in her throat at her sister and Kara faltered, looking at Alex. Her next words were more sincere. “Thank you for coming to warn my sister.”

Maggie glanced between the sisters, seeming uncertain. “Uh, of course. I’ll just… leave you two to it then.”

“No. Stay.” The words were out before Alex could censor them and she cursed her pesky feelings which still felt hurt from the rejection but wanted Maggie nearby nonetheless. Quickly, she tried to cover for herself. “We could use that input you mentioned. Our meeting is to decide how to move forward.”

Maggie hesitated then nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

“Great.” Alex tore her gaze away from Maggie to look at Kara again. “You also. The Lane clan is likely our best bet for starting.”

Kara was already nodding. “And I can run ahead to talk to Clark. Of course.”

Any further conversation was cut off by the door to the Great Hall opening again. This time, the elders and J’onn trailed in. Several gave Maggie wary looks but no one spoke against her as they arrayed themselves around the meeting table. Alex ignored their misgivings and started speaking as soon as everyone was in place. “This is Maggie Sawyer of the human Blue Springs Clan. She is who brought us the warning about the humans forming a coalition to destroy us and surrender these lands to this ‘Cadmus.’ You will treat her with respect.

“Now, the best way to defend against a united coalition is going to be to form one of our own.” She tapped a map and then a corresponding chart. “The Lane Clan. They are closest and most likely to join us.”

Harold frowned down at the map. “Sam Lane has never been our friend, even under your great-grandfather.”

Alex nodded. “True. But his _daughter_ is married to Kara’s cousin.”

Another elder spoke up. “You would incite her to challenge him? That’s—”

“What may be necessary.” Alex cut him off. “I understand that it goes against tradition but so does this whole situation. We cannot afford to be divided and Lois is our best chance at getting them to join us. Unless, of course, someone else would like to challenge to lead this clan.” She glared at them until, one by one, they all dropped their gazes and then nodded in agreement.

“Good.” She bent her head toward the maps again. “Now…” She outlined her thoughts for the best ways to join the werewolf clans then bring in other races, saving the humans for last. The others gathered around, giving their input as they slowly developed a course of action. After a couple awkward moments, they included Maggie comfortably in their planning, asking her questions about the human clans and humans in general as they all worked out a strategy.

Alex smiled proudly, if tiredly, to herself as she headed for the Clan Chief’s home. The elders were not all like Maxwell. Many of them had known her great-grandfather and father and understood that their ideas had merit. It was a good day’s work and she just hoped she was tired enough to sleep without dwelling more on Maggie.

* * *

A small party from the Danvers Clan left the next morning for Lane territory. Kara transformed into wolf form and ran ahead to confer with Clark and lay some groundwork. The rest of them traveled in human form. Maggie shifted awkwardly atop her horse. She suspected they were only traveling in this fashion for her and Winn’s benefit and that, left to their own devices, they would travel in wolf form as well. She was pulled from her thoughts as J’onn dropped back to ride next to her. She blinked at him in confusion and waited for him to speak. On her other side, Winn gave a small squeak but didn’t say anything.

However, J’onn didn’t say anything for several minutes. She had just begun to believe he wasn’t going to when his voice broke the silence. “Why did you come back?”

She looked sidelong at him. “Did Alex put you up to this?”

He smiled a little. “Do you really think I need my daughter to send me to ask your intentions?”

She blinked. “I thought her father was Jeremiah,” she said, confused.

He laughed. “By birth, yes. Our packs are… somewhat more fluid than your human blood families I think. Jeremiah and Eliza welcomed me into theirs when my own was killed. In our culture, that makes Alex and Kara as much my children as their birth parents’. Much like how Kara is part of our pack despite her birth.”

Maggie nodded slowly. “I see. Then no… I suppose you don’t.”

“So?”

She sighed, letting her gaze settle on Alex’s back riding at the front of the group. She was silent for a time and he seemed content to let her gather her thoughts before answering. Finally, she replied, “I couldn’t let that be the end. Discovering my father’s plans… that was the catalyst but I think… even without that… I’d have come back to her. Whether she still wants me… well, that’s up to her.” She wasn’t quite sure why she was admitting this all to him but there was something soothing about his presence that made her feel like she could open up to him and not be judged.

He digested the information then nodded. “Alex is proud. She does not concede easily, even to herself. Be patient.”

She looked at him sharply. “What are you saying?”

He just smiled enigmatically and nudged his horse into a faster pace to rejoin Alex.

Winn broke into her swirling thoughts. “Uh, what was that?”

“I… I’m not sure, Winn.” They both lapsed back into silence, Maggie lost in her thoughts about Alex and wondering if J’onn really had been telling her there was hope or if she was just reading something into his words that wasn’t there.


	8. Chapter 8

They reached the borders of Lane territory a few days later. Alex pulled up as she saw Lane scouts approaching. Signaling for the party to wait, she rode forward alone to wait for them a short distance ahead. She watched warily as they loped closer before shifting into human form to speak.

“Chief Danvers.” She inclined her head briefly in response. The one who had spoken grinned at her a little. “Chief Lane is waiting for you ahead.”

Alex’s eyebrow arched. She knew that the Chief’s village lay well within the Lane territory borders, just as her own did. She wasn’t positive if it boded ill or well that Sam Lane had come out to meet her. She worried it was the former, especially as Kara had not come to meet her as expected. Outwardly, she simply nodded again. “We will follow.” She paused then added, voice hardening, “We have a human with us. If anyone harms her, assuming she leaves them intact, I will consider it a personal insult to me and my clan.”

She noted in satisfaction the brief flash of fear as the scouts nodded before they shifted back into wolf form and led the way deeper into Lane territory. She nudged Gertrude to follow and turned her head slightly as she heard J’onn approach.

He spoke quietly, the amusement clear in his voice, “I think you scared them.”

Alex scoffed. “Pups.”

He chuckled. “You protect your own. They should respect that.”

“I—she’s not—” She floundered, unsure what to say. Did she really have the right to act like that? After all, they’d clearly separated and she hadn’t exactly been warm and welcoming to Maggie the second time around. She was still trying to figure out what it meant that Maggie had returned. Afraid it meant nothing more than the woman had said and almost as afraid that it meant more. She wasn’t sure she could stand to have her heart broken a second time if it was the latter and she gave in. So she continued to keep Maggie at a distance, choosing to focus on what needed to be done.

J’onn sighed, as if he could read her thoughts. “You should talk to her.”

She looked sidelong at him. “You approve?”

“Hmm,” he hummed. “She stood up to me in order to warn you personally. I believe she cares for you a great deal.”

Alex sighed, looking forward again. “Until she remembers what I am,” she stated bitterly.

“Give her a chance,” he advised before falling back into silence.

Alex mulled over his words, fighting the urge to look back at Maggie as they followed the scouts. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, they reached the Lane camp not long after and Alex welcomed the distraction from her own messy feelings. Dismounting at the edge of camp, she led her small group deeper into camp, gaze sweeping the area for signs of her sister. A sense of dread began to sit in the pit of her stomach as she failed to see a flash of blonde hair anywhere. Her feelings for Maggie settled in the back of her mind as she began to actively worry about her sister’s safety. She should’ve been safe with Lois and Clark but what if Sam Lane had found out their plans? Or what if Lois had not been as trustworthy a choice as they thought and betrayed her? Or what if—?

Her thoughts were cut off as they reached what was clearly the Chief’s tent. The scouts both stopped and waved her forward. “The Chief is waiting inside.”

She gestured for J’onn and Maggie to join her, directing her clansmen to wait outside. She just hoped they wouldn’t have to fight their way out. Alex ducked inside the tent and almost stopped short, instinct being the only thing that kept her moving forward far enough to allow J’onn and Maggie to enter after her.

Lois looked up from the map she had been studying and grinned at her. Clark and Kara hovered behind her talking quietly, seemingly debating something but they stopped when she entered, turning nearly identical grins on her. “Hey, Alex. It’s been a while.”

Automatically, Alex nodded. Since well before her exile in fact. “Yes. What—what’s going on?”

Lois cocked her head, smile turning amused. “Father stepped down at the new year.”

“May the goddess bless and favor the new Clan Chief,” Alex replied automatically. Then she broke into a grin herself, stepping forward to clasp forearms with Lois. “This is good news.”

Lois nodded, gripping her arm tightly in return before turning back to the table and waving at it. “I took the liberty of assembling what information my clan has. Kara got us up to speed. We’d heard the rumors of this Cadmus but nothing concrete until now. And if what Kara says is true about the humans…”

“It is,” Maggie interjected.

Alex and Lois turned to look at her and Alex smothered a charmed smile at the blush she could just detect on Maggie’s face at suddenly being the center of attention.

“You must be the sorceress Kara told us of. Maggie, right?”

Maggie nodded. “That’s correct. My… my father is the one trying to assemble the humans against you.”

Lois nodded grimly and simply stated, “Family is tough.” She waved at the table. “Please, join us and share what you know. If Alex says you are a friend, then you are a friend to my clan as well.”

Alex felt a blush rising and looked away as she felt Maggie’s gaze turn to her. She pretended to focus on the papers on the table, ignoring her sister’s quiet snicker. She cleared her throat. “Right. So I think our best option is to get Kent on our side first.”

“What if they won’t join us? I already gave up my claim to that Clan, Alex,” Clark interjected with a frown.

Alex smiled wolfishly, letting a little of the werewolf out. “Oh, I know. But my mother’s grandfather was chief very briefly. I have a claim.”

Lois frowned. “Two clans? Alex, that’s never been done.”

“But nothing says it can’t be.”

“She’s right,” a new voice interjected. Alex glanced up to find Lois’s younger sister, Lucy, entering the tent. “Hey, Alex.” She flashed a smile.

Lois rolled her eyes but commented, “Lucy has studied all the ancient laws. If she says nothing bars it then, well, she would know.”

Lucy nodded but still looked concerned. “It’s still frowned on. It could backfire on you.”

Alex shrugged. “I don’t have a choice. I will break every ancient law if I have to in order to keep our people alive.” Her voice was steel and she met the others’ gazes levelly.

They all stared at her for a long moment then slowly nodded. “Then, we should plan our next steps,” Lois said.

Everyone crowded around the table and Alex tried desperately to ignore the warmth of Maggie at her side. The human rarely spoke but when she did, her comments were insightful, often catching connections the others missed. Alex felt herself falling a little more and tried to cling to that last memory from the cabin, unwilling to risk her heart again.

When they broke to eat, Maggie hung back and grabbed her arm gently. Alex could’ve broken the hold—and Maggie’s arm—in a heartbeat but she succumbed to the pressure and waited, giving Maggie a quizzical look. Once they were alone, Maggie pursed her lips. “What do you mean you have claim to this other clan?”

“Our clans determine who is eligible to be chief by bloodline. Not unlike humans, I believe. If your great-grandfather was a chief, no matter how briefly, you are eligible. My mother’s grandfather, Edward, was chief of the Kent Clan during the Kelpie War. It was only for a few months before the son of the previous chief came of age and was made Chief but… it’s enough.”

“And what does making this claim entail?”

Alex searched Maggie’s gaze for several seconds before finally answering, “A challenge. Usually to the death.”

“What? Alex!”

“It’s how I retook my clan. I killed Maxwell.”

“So you could _die_?”

“It’s possible.”

“Alex! It’s too risky!”

Alex’s expression tightened. “This is our way, Maggie. You were right. I was trying to ignore my duties. No longer. And if that means I have to break every last rule and kill the leader of every clan to protect my people? I will.” She pulled her arm from Maggie’s grasp and stalked out of the tent, pleasure and anger at Maggie’s worry warring inside her.

* * *

The entourage to the Kent territory was larger than the one from Danvers to Lane. Lois, Lucy, Clark, and some of their best warriors joined Alex and her party as they headed out. The bulk of Lois’s clansmen headed back home to begin making preparations for the battles they all knew were coming. Alex just hoped they could stop the humans with enough time to regroup to face down Cadmus itself. Fighting a war on two fronts was not something she relished.

As in the Lane territory, they were met at the border. Unlike entering Lois’ territory, however, these scouts were distinctly _not_ friendly.

“Identify yourselves!”

Alex stepped forward, allowing a little of her wolf to show. “Alex, Chief of Clan Danvers. I come as a descendant of Edward, Chief of Clan Kent, to demand to speak with the current Chief of Clan Kent.”

The scouts exchanged wary looks then sniffed the air, ascertaining her identity. One snarled. “You bring a human.”

Alex’s eyes flashed and this time she let more than a little of her wolf show, shifting into a form that was halfway between human and the battle form. It was not a form many werewolves could attain anymore. In their generation, she only knew of herself and Kara that could. She switched to the ancient tongue, growling out her words threateningly, “The human is under my clan’s and my personal protection. If anyone so much as harms a hair on her, assuming she leaves anything of the perpetrator alive, they shall be treated as though they harmed one of my own family.”

The scouts’ eyes widened and they backed away, cowering a little.

Alex snarled again before allowing herself to shift back into fully human form, satisfied with their subservience for now. “Lead us. Now.”

They nodded and turned away. Alex waited for her group to rejoin her before nudging Gertrude forward. She was mentally dissecting her own protective response at the mere thought of anyone so much as questioning Maggie’s presence when the very object of her thoughts startled her from them.

“What just happened?”

Alex looked over, searching for signs of revulsion but finding instead interest and confusion. She shrugged a shoulder. “They took issue with my company. I disabused them of the notion of trying to remedy the situation.”

Maggie snorted. “You mean they didn’t like that you brought a human with you.”

Alex half-smiled. “Yes.”

“What did you tell them? They looked like they were about to wet themselves.”

Alex gave her an appraising look, wondering how much she should say. This was already one of the longest conversations they’d had since Maggie had reappeared in her life. Eventually, she replied, “That if they harmed you they were insulting not only my clan but me and would be dealt with accordingly.”

Maggie looked surprised.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Do you think so little of us werewolves to think I’d go back on my word about being under my protection?”

“No!” The response was immediate. “I just…” Maggie sighed and looked forward, gazing absently at the horizon as they rode. Quietly, she elaborated, “No one, not even my father, has ever defended me so adamantly.”

“Oh. I…” Alex trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

Maggie just shrugged. “It is what it is, Danvers.”

Alex pressed her lips together into a thin line but didn’t say anything else on it. It was no longer her place, after all. Instead, she simply commented, “I also told them that this would only be against whatever you had left of them.”

Maggie gave her a tiny smile. “I appreciate the faith.”

Alex shrugged, looking forward. “I have no doubts you could defend yourself. Especially against pups such as these.”

“You taught me well.” It was the first time either had referenced their time together before. “But I doubt my bow would hold up.”

“It wasn’t your bow I was referring to,” Alex said quietly. She was silent a moment then stated, even quieter than before, “Whatever you think of me now, I would never let someone hurt you if it was in my power to stop it.” She didn’t give Maggie a chance to answer before kicking Gertrude into a faster pace, leaving her former lover behind and cursing the feelings that made her say more than she intended.

* * *

Alex avoided Maggie for the rest of their travel deeper into Kent territory. Even when they made camp, she managed to vanish. She couldn’t put her finger on why but, deep down, she knew part of the reason was fear. She kept coming far too close to admitting that her feelings had not faded. That they had, in fact, grown stronger. She couldn’t bear the risk that Maggie no longer felt the same. Kara tried to get her to talk to Maggie about it but Alex ignored all of her subtle and not-so-subtle attempts. For his part, J’onn did not press. He had made himself clear before and Alex was grateful that he left it at that.

Fortunately, it only took a few days for them to arrive in the heart of Kent territory. Alex couldn’t quite suppress the shudder at the sight of houses. Intellectually, she knew that the Kent clansmen also had deep dens in each house and, in fact, the town was split about evenly between houses and proper living dens as well. But, despite having lived in her own hybrid house/den for five years, it still rubbed her wrong.

Putting those thoughts aside, she dismounted in front of the town’s Great Hall, gratified to see it was very similar to the one in her own home. She entered the Great Hall, snarling briefly at one of the scouts who thought to get a puffed up chest now that they were in his hometown and smirked as he immediately backed down. J’onn, Kara, Lois, Clark, Lucy, Maggie, and several elders from both Danvers and Lane accompanied her.

Inside, the current Chief of Clan Kent waited for her with the Kent Clan elders among several others. Alex sniffed the air and arched an eyebrow in interest. The Clan Chief was mated to the giant blacksmith that hovered nearby, glaring at the newcomers with thinly disguised distrust. Alex appraised him for a moment then shifted her gaze to the Clan Chief himself. Unlike his mate, the Chief was a smaller man in human form. She had been told the Chief of the Kent Clan was a good chief. Smart. Compassionate. Hard-working. No one in his clan was inclined to oust him. He was good for their clan. She didn’t doubt that. But it left him vulnerable to a challenge. For a warrior, he was not.

Alex stopped the appropriate distance from her fellow Chief and inclined her head slightly. “Chief Kent.”

He smiled faintly, returning the gesture. “Chief Danvers.”

“No doubt you have heard about the coming invasion.” He nodded briefly and Alex continued, “I am gathering allies to fight not only that invasion but an impending attack by the humans as well.”

“Yet you have a human with you.”

“She is how we know of the human attack.” Alex paused. When he said nothing further, she pressed forward. “I come to ask you to join us.”

“Under Clan Danvers leadership?”

“Yes.”

He sighed a little and dropped his head for just a moment before meeting her gaze again. “You know we can’t do that.”

“Then I demand the challenge.”

He frowned, straightening. “By what right?” he demanded.

“My mother is the grand-daughter of Edward, Chief of Clan Kent during the final days of the Kelpie Wars. Through her, I have the right of Chief of Clan Kent.” She held his gaze and ignored the room as it broke into pandemonium.

The elders of Clan Kent were yelling at her people and her friends and allies closed ranks around her, snarling back at the Kent clansmen.

After only a few moments the Clan Chief raised his hand and his voice. “Enough!” When silence fell again, he spoke, keeping his gaze locked with Alex’s. “I recognize your right to the challenge. It shall be met tonight as the moon rises.”

Alex inclined her head then spun on her heel and left the Great Hall, her companions trailing behind her.

* * *

Alex looked up at a knock on the door. The Clan Chief—Kevin—had given her party the use of some unused dens near the edge of town. She frowned a little but assumed it was either J’onn or Kara. “Come in.”

Maggie slipped inside and Alex blinked in surprise. “Maggie.”

Maggie gave her a tiny smile. “Alex.”

“What… what are you doing here?”

“I just… I don’t know. Wanted to see you I guess.”

“Why?”

Maggie huffed out a breath. “I don’t know what you want me to say, Alex.”

Alex shrugged as she stood. “What is there to say? You made yourself quite clear at the cabin.”

Maggie frowned. “What else were you expecting, Alex? That it would just be fine and we could keep playing happy family or whatever we were doing?”

“I—”

Maggie held up a hand to forestall her. “Don’t… don’t answer. I’m sorry. I didn’t come here to fight with you.”

“Then why did you come?”

Maggie sighed. “Alex, what are you doing?”

“What I have to.”

“But why a fight to the death? There has to be another way!”

She looked genuinely worried and Alex softened. Carefully, she reached out and touched Maggie’s cheek ever so gently. “There’s not. These are my people and I know what they respect. It’s what has to happen.”

Maggie blew out a breath. “Fine. I just want to say I don’t like it. I’ll accept it. But I don’t like it.”

Alex gave her a lopsided smile. “Noted. For what it’s worth, I wish it didn’t have to be like this. But it does.”

Maggie nodded slowly then suddenly moved close and kissed Alex’s cheek before she could react. “For luck,” she whispered. Then she was gone and Alex was left staring dumbfounded at the spot that Maggie had just occupied.

Another knock sounded and she growled this time. “Come in.”

It was Kara this time and she gave Alex a confused look. When Alex waved her off, she said, “The moon is rising. It’s time.”

Alex nodded and followed her sister out of the den. The Kent Clan had a more ritualistic way of doing challenges. Instead of where they occurred—usually the town center—they had a sacred fighting ground and always performed them at moonrise. Alex followed Kara to the challenge site. It was outside of the town proper and so not far from the quarters they had been given.

Kevin was already there, speaking quietly with his mate at the other side of the challenge grounds. The Kent clansmen were arrayed on that side, watching her and her companions warily. When Alex arrived, Kevin said one last thing to his mate then entered the challenge site.

Alex exchanged a brief forearm squeeze with Kara and J’onn before entering herself. Both werewolves sized the other up then, with a nod of agreement, shifted into their battle forms. Alex was pleased to note that her guess at Kevin being smaller than her was accurate. But she knew all too well that size didn’t matter, especially one on one and his smaller size would likely give him some advantages while her size would give her others. She snarled at him and he snarled back as they began to circle.

As with Maxwell, this fight began with a feint. Unlike with Maxwell, it was over much more quickly. Though Kevin clearly was a knowledgeable fighter, he was not a warrior. Alex used every advantage and technique she had learned both from her own clan and other races to overwhelm him. He managed to get in some good swipes and she knew she would be feeling the wounds for the next few days but she managed to pin him to the ground.

He snarled up at her and she growled back then asked in the ancient tongue, “Do you yield?”

That made him freeze and Alex could’ve heard a pin drop as the crowd fell silent at her unusual question. Finally, he asked, “What?”

“Do you yield?” At his confused look, she elaborated, “Under the ancient law, I give you the choice. Yield and take your place as my second in this clan or I will give you an honorable death.”

It was a decision that hadn’t been offered in centuries. In recent years, challenges meant the most honorable of deaths—fighting for the right to lead as you believed was best. But the ancient laws still held sway and it was just as honorable a route to take. And Alex had no desire to lose a gifted leader that could command the respect of his clan even without being the strongest warrior. She hoped he would take it.

He stared at her then, finally, nodded slowly. “I yield. You are the Chief of Clan Kent.”

With a huff of relief she stepped back, shifting into human form with a wince. She offered her hand.

He watched her warily for a moment then followed suit, shifting to human form. He took her hand and allowed her to help him to his feet. Once on his feet, he nodded to her then raised his head in the howl of acknowledgement, the rest of his clan following suit after a split second.

Alex and her companions joined in the chorus after a moment and she couldn’t quite keep the exhilarated smile off her face as they trailed off. She met Maggie’s gaze for a moment but then Lucy was jostling her elbow and any moment they may have had was lost. She glanced down at Lucy in confusion.

“Nice tactic there,” Lucy murmured. “I thought I was the only one that remembered that tradition outside the elders.”

Alex shrugged a little. “I did some research before we left our clan lands. I figured it would come in handy.”

Lucy nodded. “We should talk about options for Olsen. This one won’t work there.”

Alex nodded. “We will.” She glanced over at the former Kent Chief, now conferring quietly with his mate. “Ask him for access to all their records. If he won’t give it to you, let me know.”

Lucy grinned and nodded before hurrying off.

Alex took a breath then stepped over to Kevin and his mate.

Kevin turned and cocked his head. “Chief.”

Alex smiled wryly. “Call me Alex. Please.”

Kevin smiled a little. “Alex then. I have to say… I wasn’t expecting that.”

She nodded. “I’m glad you took it. Clan Kent would have been diminished without you.” She glanced at the huge werewolf next to him. “And I imagine your mate would have been put out.”

Kevin’s mate blinked at her then laughed. “Yes. I would have.” He held out a hand. “Jacob. Kent Clan master blacksmith.”

Alex smiled and shook his hand. “Alex. I’m pleased to have you both.”

Kevin nodded. “We are your clan now. What do you need, Chief?”

Alex took a deep breath and nodded sharply. “Can you set a meeting up with the elders tomorrow? There is information they need to know. And send out runners.”

Kevin nodded and turned away with Jacob after quiet “goodnight”s were exchanged.

Alex looked around. Her people were mingling with those of Clan Kent and she smiled slightly. It was a good sign. Not seeing anyone watching her, she slipped away from the challenge grounds, using the darkness to her advantage. There would be time enough to act as Clan Chief later. For now, she would let them relax and adjust. War was coming and they would need all the rest and camaraderie they could get.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex gazed around impassively as other chiefs slowly trickled into the giant hall. Cut deep into a mountain, the Clan Meet Hall had once been a giant, low-ceilinged cavern converted by werewolf clans centuries before. Several chiefs gave her wary looks as they passed her party on the way to their seats. If they had not yet heard the rumors, then Alex knew the presence of three major clan banners in one spot, with two of them belonging to the same Chieftain, would give them pause.

Kevin had suggested, with Lucy’s backup, that the easiest route for gaining their final alliances was at the upcoming annual clan meet. The head of the last major clan would be present as would the chiefs of the various smaller clans. Olsen territory was too far to make it to before the clan meet so they would let the Olsen clansmen, and everyone else, come to them. Alex knew that rumors would’ve already started spreading throughout the werewolf territories about what she was doing. She knew it would garner her respect and fear in equal measure among the smaller clans. She wasn’t sure how Chief Olsen would take it, however.

Now they were here and slowly the room filled up with werewolves. Each clan chief was only permitted to bring two people to the clan meet. Alex was flanked by J’onn and Kara; Lois by Clark and Lucy. Olsen was the last to enter, a tall, powerfully built black man flanked by two other men, one who bore such a striking resemblance to the chief that Alex would’ve known it was his son even without Kara’s small gasp and changing scent. Alex glanced over at her and found Kara blushing and looking down. Caught between wanting to smile that her sister had found someone she liked and roll her eyes in sisterly teasing, Alex settled for nudging Kara’s side and murmuring, “Focus.”

Kara took a breath and nodded. “Right.”

Alex grinned a little and leaned closer. “You can sneak away _after_ the clan meet.”

Kara shot her a look, pretending to be annoyed but the deepening blush belied that.

Alex chuckled and turned her attention back to the other chiefs. Now that everyone was there, one of the Clanless—not exiles like she had been but priests and priestesses that left their clans to honor the goddess and take care of the sacred grounds—rang a bell, cutting through the low chatter.

“The clan meet is in session. Who has business for the clans?”

Alex immediately rose to her feet, voice clear and steady over other abortive attempts to speak. “I do and it’s urgent.”

The Clanless gazed at her for a moment then nodded. “The Chief of Clan Danvers speaks.”

Alex didn’t bother beating around the bush. “War is coming. There is an invading army heading north from the lands to the south. And some human clans in our land are uniting to destroy us before it gets here and turn all of this land over to the invaders.”

There was dead silence for several seconds then one clan chief Alex didn’t recognize called out, “And what do you propose?”

Another called out, “Do you have proof?”

Alex stared them down until there was quiet again. “You have all heard the rumors about Cadmus. As for the humans, yes, I have proof. The daughter of the one leading the unification effort told me herself.” Her glare cut the sudden uptick in chatter off. “As for what I propose. I propose an alliance. Of all clans.”

“With you as the leader I assume? Just like you took over Clan Kent?” A different voice called out with a sneer.

Alex let herself shift just a little so that her eyes would reflect the firelight and her voice deepened. Her response was inflexible. “Yes.”

Alex watched Marcus Olsen carefully as the room erupted into arguing. He studied her expressionlessly for several seconds before speaking, his deep voice cutting through the chatter effortlessly, “I think you and I should speak privately.” The room fell silent at his words, the other chiefs looking between Alex and Marcus.

Alex inclined her head slightly in agreement. “Agreed.”

He nodded as well and headed for the side room that was used for this purpose. Alex held up a hand as Kara and J’onn made to follow. “Just me.”

“Alex—” Kara started.

Alex pinned her with a stern look. “No. This is between us. Chief to chief. Wait here with J’onn.”

Kara’s lips tightened but then she nodded sharply.

Alex studied her a moment longer to ensure she would stay before meeting J’onn’s gaze. She gave him a tiny, grim smile at his supportive nod before turning and following Marcus out of the main hall.

* * *

The door shut behind her with a solid thunk, shutting out the noise from the main hall. It had been crafted and enchanted hundreds of years before to block out all noise and prevent other werewolves from using enhanced senses to eavesdrop. She took in the room for a moment. She had only ever been in here once, as a very small child when her father participated in a trade meeting with other clans. Even then, her presence had been brief before she was shooed out with the other pups. The room itself was nothing ornate, a smaller replication of the larger meeting hall. A fireplace was cut into the rock at the far end and a low fire crackled there now. The rest of the room was dominated by a smaller table surrounded by heavy chairs.

Finally, Alex allowed her gaze to rest on Marcus Olsen, unsurprised to find him watching her. She inclined her head. “Chief Olsen.”

He mirrored the action. “Chief Danvers.”

Alex took a seat at the nearest side of the table and waited for him to do the same. Once he did, she quirked her lips in a small smile and waited for him to speak.

He didn’t keep her waiting long. “Your warnings intrigue and concern me.”

“They’re all true.”

He nodded slowly. “If so, you cannot hope to win with only three clans.” She merely arched an eyebrow at the obvious statement. He chuckled and continued. “Of course you knew that.”

“With you on my side, the others would also join,” she pointed out.

He nodded. “True.” He paused thoughtfully. “The Danvers Clan has not been a friend to others for quite some time.”

Alex’s jaw clenched briefly. “We once were.”

“Why should I believe you are again?”

“Lane and Kent do.”

He raised his own eyebrow. “Do they?”

She knew what he was getting at. It didn’t matter. One way or another, she would get the clans on her side. “They joined me.”

His gaze hardened. “You cannot challenge me, pup. Not without breaking all our laws.”

“I am no pup and you know it. And if it saves our _people_ then I will rewrite any law I have to.” She growled lowly, shifting just enough to turn it into an ominous rumble.

He studied her then smiled slightly. “I believe you. What do you propose?”

“There are other ways to create an alliance.”

“Indeed there are.” He cocked his head. “I have both a son and a daughter.”

“I didn’t mean me.”

He looked surprised. “Oh?”

She hesitated, wondering what his reaction would be. A look at his expression told her that she would not be getting an alliance if she did not explain. Alex sighed. “I… we need allies from other races too.”

His expression cleared and he smiled a little. “The human that rides with you?”

“She is the daughter of a human clan chief. And a powerful sorceress.”

Both eyebrows rose. “Really?” He nodded thoughtfully. “A powerful ally indeed. And you must be unmated for this alliance?”

Alex couldn’t stop the blush that rose up her neck. She didn’t answer. Truthfully, she had no idea if Maggie even wanted that anymore. The woman had apparently accepted that Alex was a werewolf and seemed comfortable enough riding with her now but… Alex had avoided any reference or conversation about what had happened before.

Marcus chuckled then stated, “When that time comes, you will have my support. My clan is already allies with the humans of the West Marches.” At Alex’s furrowed brow, he elaborated, “My father’s sister is mated to the son of their clan chief’s brother.”

Alex’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Truly?”

Marcus shrugged. “It is not common knowledge. Particularly among clans that… take issue with such alliances.”

Alex sighed. No, Maxwell would not have taken such information well. It could have easily sparked a clan war. She nodded in understanding. “It’s different now.”

He smiled again. “Yes, I can see that. I wish you luck with your… alliance.” He pretended not to notice her reemerging blush though she knew well he could see and smell her embarrassment. Instead, he continued, “If not you, then…?”

Regaining her composure, Alex replied dryly, “Your son appears quite enamored of my sister.”

Marcus laughed outright at that. “They are not good at hiding that, are they? That such interest was heard even to the south.”

She smirked and shook her head, confirming, “Even I heard of it.”

He chuckled again. “And so it is. A good match. She will be as my daughter and we… will be as one pack.”

Alex smiled and sighed quietly in relief. Quietly, she completed the official agreement. “He will be as my brother. We will be as one pack.”

He gave a short, definitive nod. “Now that business is concluded, there are other matters. We shall have to convene a war council. And we will need other allies than your sorceress.”

Alex nodded grimly. “We will.”

He sighed. “It is just starting.”

“It is.”

* * *

Maggie looked up from where she was fiddling with the saddle, trying to use it to take her mind off of whatever was happening inside. Alex had made it clear that this was a meeting for clan chiefs and immediate—werewolf—advisors only. She was most definitely not permitted until Alex had won them to her side. So she’d stayed close to the others of Alex’s clan along with Winn, trying her best to ignore the curious—and sometimes borderline hostile—looks thrown her way from the members of the other werewolf clans. Fortunately, Alex’s bunch, comprised of three major clans, was enough to keep it to looks and nothing more aggressive. But Maggie feared what might happen if Alex couldn’t win them over… and feared what Alex might have to do in order to do so. Her nerves could not take more leadership challenges.

The door to the meeting hall opened and the clan chiefs filed out followed by their advisors. Alex and a black man Maggie didn’t recognize were in front. She glanced around and saw everyone watching alertly. Exchanging a glance with Winn, she edged forward to better see and hear without leaving the safety of the wolves.

The clan chiefs fanned out into an arc with Alex and the man at the apex. Lois stood to Alex’s immediate right and Maggie could make out Kal, Kara, and J’onn arrayed behind them. As they settled into what was clearly a ritualistic formation, Lucy leaned over and whispered into Maggie’s ear, “That’s Marcus Olsen. Chief of the Olsen clan.” Maggie nodded. He was the one Alex needed to get on her side most. She hoped whatever was happening was a good sign. Before she could ask Lucy what this likely meant, she was already adding, still in a barely audible whisper, “It’s an alliance announcement ritual. Since Alex and Marcus are at the center, that means it’s a formal alliance between Danvers and Olsen.”

Quietly, Maggie asked, keeping her eyes on the werewolf chiefs, “For a specific kind of alliance?”

“No. Could be anything.” Lucy lapsed into silence as Marcus began to speak.

Maggie focused intently on his words. “With the goddess as witness, Olsen and Danvers shall henceforth be friends. Our packs shall unite and be as one pack. Our clans shall be as packmates.”

Maggie felt a chill down her spine. They may not be the same words her people would use but there was no way to interpret the words as anything but a betrothal announcement. She focused on Alex’s face. The werewolf stared forward, expressionless and stern.

Marcus continued. “I have offered the scion of my pack to Alexandra Danvers, Chief of the Danvers Clan. Chief Danvers has accepted. With the goddess as our witness and her blessing, we will be as one pack.”

Maggie clenched her hands tightly, holding herself ramrod straight and forcing back tears. It was her fault anyway. If she hadn’t rejected Alex—twice—maybe the woman wouldn’t have felt the need to make such a deal. And who was she to object anyway? Wasn’t it exactly what she’d been willing to do for her father’s alliance? And that for a much less noble cause.

Alex was speaking now. “I have offered the scion of my pack to Marcus Olsen, Chief of the Olsen Clan. Chief Olsen has accepted. With the goddess as our witness and her blessing, we will be as one pack.”

Maggie blinked. That didn’t sound right. “What—?” A sharp nudge from Lucy forced her back into silence. She felt Winn tentatively touch her hand and she grabbed his immediately. She knew she was likely holding too tightly but he didn’t make a sound, just gripped hers back in silent support.

“James Olsen, scion of Pack Olsen, come forward,” Alex said. A tall black man that was clearly related to Marcus stepped forward from the small group behind the chiefs. He turned and dropped to one knee in front of Alex.

“Kara Danvers, scion of Pack Danvers, come forward,” Marcus said. Maggie watched as Alex’s sister repeated James’ actions, kneeling in front of Marcus.

“Kara,” Alex addressed her sister directly now, her voice suddenly much warmer. Maggie watched as Kara turned her head to see Alex. “Do you accept this match?” It would be easy to dismiss the words as a mere formality. After all, in her own home, the clan chief’s word was law. Though her father had couched it as a choice, Maggie had known she never really had one. She could tell this was different. At Kara’s word, it would be done.

Kara smiled. “With the goddess as witness, I accept.”

Marcus asked, his voice also warmer now, “James, do you accept this match?”

James smiled as well, glancing over at Kara briefly before addressing his father directly, “With the goddess as witness, I accept.”

Alex and Marcus exchanged looks then Marcus addressed the crowd once more. “The mating ceremony will be seven days hence, beneath the full moon, on the shores of Moonstone Lake.”

Maggie startled slightly as the entire conclave abruptly howled in jubilation. She should have guessed it was coming. She looked over at a wide-eyed Winn. “Wow,” she murmured to him.

He nodded, giving her a slightly awed look. “You can say that again.”

Once the howl had subsided, the conclave immediately devolved into something more resembling a crowd as the clan chiefs went to their people and others began milling about. Maggie turned to Lucy who was looking impressed. “I take it that’s a very good thing.”

Lucy pursed her lips and nodded. “Very. And the ceremony at the full moon? Very auspicious. Sends a clear sign they’re serious and this is a deep alliance between the clans.” She glanced around. “Come on. We should find Alex and Lois.”

Of course, _finding_ Alex and Lois was one thing. Getting anywhere near them was an entirely different one. They were both in deep conversation with Marcus while Kal and others formed a shield causing the rest of the crowd to ooze around them. Maggie looked around for James and Kara but both had vanished. She wondered if they’d left together or it was due to tradition.

Alex’s head suddenly turned, and she met Maggie’s gaze, sharply focused. Maggie saw Marcus follow her gaze, then he smiled slightly and said something Maggie couldn’t hear. She watched curiously as a faint blush crept up Alex’s neck even as she turned back to him. They wrapped up their conversation quickly and he left with a nod first to Alex then Lois and then, to Maggie’s confusion, to her and Lucy. She was still watching him leave with a furrowed brow when Alex appeared at her elbow.

“Maggie. Lucy.”

Maggie startled slightly, pulled from her thoughts. “Alex.”

Alex’s lips quirked into a small smile. “I imagine you both have questions.” She didn’t wait for an answer, waving a hand and starting off toward their camp. “Let’s go.”

Maggie sighed but fell into the loose retinue that formed up behind Alex. J’onn and Lois fell in beside Alex, but Alex didn’t speak to anyone before they reached the camp. Once in camp, a few words sent the bulk of the group off to their own areas while Alex continued to the tent that had been set up for meetings. Maggie hesitated, unsure if she was welcome but an expectant look had her ducking inside after Alex. She tried to ignore the warm feeling at being included, telling herself it was only because Alex either needed her skills or the potential for an alliance. But she couldn’t help but hope for more.

Once they were inside, arranged around the table, Alex looked around with a reserved smile. “Lois, Lucy, you will help Kara prepare for the mating ritual. She has already left for the first cleansing.”

Maggie frowned. She had expected Alex to talk about the alliance. She opened her mouth to ask a question, though she wasn’t entirely sure what, but Alex continued before she could.

“J’onn, you and I will meet with Marcus tomorrow to discuss the official terms of the alliance and strategy for addressing the other clans.”

The other nodded and left the tent. Maggie blinked at the abrupt ending to the meeting. She wasn’t even positive why she’d been included. Frowning to herself, she began to follow but a quiet “Maggie” stopped her in her tracks.

She turned and looked at Alex questioningly. The fire popped quietly in the silence, the low light causing Alex’s eyes to glow slightly.

When Maggie finally cocked her head curiously, Alex spoke again, her voice quiet, “He did offer, you know. His daughter. At first. Before we agreed on Kara and James.”

Maggie froze. Alex’s sentences may have been a bit disjointed, but Maggie knew exactly what she was saying.

Alex looked away, looking almost embarrassed. “I told him no.”

“I…” Maggie cleared her throat and forced herself to say what she was supposed to. “It would have been less risky to say yes.” _No, it wouldn’t! This is the only choice!_ Her heart rebelled at the very thought of taking that route. That Alex could’ve married Marcus’s daughter herself. Even if it would’ve assured the alliances Alex needed with the other werewolf clans.

Alex’s head came back up and she pinned Maggie with an intent stare, searching her gaze.

Maggie wondered just what her scent was giving away. She tried to control every sign she could. After all, she’d likely eliminated any hope for them herself.

Alex sighed almost inaudibly and shook her head. “No, I—” She paused then continued, “This made more sense. Kara and James were already on their way to it anyway.”

Maggie was positive that wasn’t what Alex was going to say. She tried to tamp down on the wild hope that maybe Alex had turned the offer down because she wanted something else. _Someone_ else…

Outwardly, she said, “It uh, it makes sense. The kids are happy and you still get the alliance.”

“Right.” Alex shuffled a foot. “I just… I wanted you to know.”

Maggie nodded and turned to leave again then turned back to Alex abruptly. She ignored Alex’s surprised look. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you want me to know? I’m just… I don’t even know what but… why?”

“I…” Alex trailed off. She seemed torn between saying more and staying mute. Staying mute won out and she just stared at Maggie, the look on her face somewhere between fearful and helpless. But she didn’t say anything more.

Maggie sighed. “Right. Thanks for telling me. I’m just going to…” She gestured vaguely at the exit to the tent and almost immediately slipped outside. The part of her that was still completely in love with Alex screamed at her to go back inside and find out for sure if that was why Alex had turned down the proposal. The rest of her was afraid to ask and risk being told a different reason. So she left, wondering if she would ever find out… or be brave enough to ask.


	10. Chapter 10

Maggie didn’t see much of Alex outside the clan meetings over the next several days. It seemed that Alex was always in a meeting with someone, whether about plans for the war—endlessly dissecting who they thought would join them and how each option affected their chances—or about the upcoming mating ceremony and alliance with the Olsen Clan. Maggie was present for most of the former, occasionally interjecting where she could lend insight about the humans or magic and answering questions about how her magic could help them. Truthfully, she wasn’t sure how much help she would be given her deliberately stunted training but… her magic had been coming easier and easier the longer she was with the werewolves. Though she didn’t know exactly why, she was grateful.

Even without Alex’s near constant presence as she’d gotten used to in the cabin, living among the werewolves was fascinating. Everything her father had taught her about them seemed to be wrong and she fought hard to let go of the preconceived notions she’d been raised with. She found they were an honorable people, sometimes maybe too much so. A strange combination of highly ritualistic and impulsive. Though they had structured ceremonies for so many things, so many of the details for those seemed to then consist of a shrug and a smile and making it up as it made sense for the occasion. Ancient laws mattered except when they didn’t.

Mostly, once they had gotten used to the presence of a human, she found they were welcoming. Some of the clans had regular contact with other races including humans. Not all were as isolationist as the Danvers Clan had been under their former Chief and, despite her father’s claims, most did not seem to harbor any particular ill will towards humans. She felt guilty for having perceived them as a monolith for so long though, given the questions some of them asked about humans, she figured she could be forgiven.

Maggie was jolted out of her musings by Kara plopping down next to her where she sat near her campfire. Though the werewolves had accepted her, she still felt awkward demanding space among them and had set up her tent alongside Winn’s near the edge of the Danvers Clan encampment. She looked over, bemused, at Alex’s sister. “Shouldn’t you be preparing for your ceremony tomorrow?”

Kara shrugged. “There’s nothing left. At moonrise I’ll go into the sacred cave for final meditation and stay there until tomorrow. Then, tomorrow at moonrise, we’ll have the ceremony.”

Maggie nodded. It had been interesting to learn about the werewolf version of what her people called a wedding. She’d also learned that they weren’t always so formal. This one was much longer and intricate because it doubled as an alliance between two major clans.

Kara spoke again, her voice sly this time, “I wanted to talk to you though.”

“About?” Maggie’s brow furrowed. They weren’t overly close, having not had much time to get to know one another with everything going on. She supposed it was reasonable that Alex’s sister would want to know more about this random human her sister had allowed to stay.

“You. And Alex.”

Maggie choked a little on nothing. There was no doubting what Kara was getting at based on her tone. In a slightly strangled voice, she asked, “What about me and Alex?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Oh come on. I know how you both feel.”

“I…” Maggie hesitated then found herself admitting, “I don’t know that that’s true anymore.”

Kara scoffed. “Please. If you had my senses you would have no doubt.” She paused then continued more delicately, “She hasn’t told me everything that happened but I know she was hurt.” She held up a hand to stop Maggie’s immediate protest. “And I know that her side isn’t everything. I’ve seen how you look at her. I know that, whatever was said, you care for her. I don’t need to hear it but… you should talk to her. Before it’s too late.”

“What do you mean?” Maggie asked sharply. Was there something she didn’t know? Had Alex decided to agree to Marcus’s offer of his daughter after all? Or maybe a different werewolf had caught her attention when Maggie wasn’t looking.

Kara sighed, a little melancholic now. “In our last war, we lost many people. It’s risky and we don’t know when this Cadmus will arrive. Or your people for that matter. Alex is very powerful. More than she knows I think. But still… I worry. And I think you do too.”

Maggie nodded wordlessly.

Kara gave her a small smile. “You should talk to her.” She stood and brushed off her pants lightly. “I also should thank you.”

“What for?”

“Bringing my sister back to me.” Kara’s smile widened just a little. “Thank you for that.” She gave Maggie a brief nod and then vanished into the darkness.

Maggie sat in silence, watching contemplatively as the shadows deepened and the moon began to peek above the horizon, knowing that Kara was now heading into the final step before her union with the man she loved. She couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be anticipating a marriage to the woman _she_ was pretty sure she was falling for. She’d wanted Alex to join her in her new home once. Wanted to find a way to make their relationship work. She was realizing that, even with everything, that had never really changed. She just wasn’t sure she was as brave as J’onn and Kara apparently thought she was. She couldn’t take it if Alex rejected her even though she’d have every right to do so after Maggie’s reaction. Maggie sighed. She wasn’t going to reach a decision tonight. It would have to wait for after Kara’s ceremony, no matter what she decided.

* * *

Runners were sent to the other races to call for a conclave, including the human clans they thought might listen. Alex wasn’t sure how many would show up and she fretted as time continued to roll toward spring. They couldn’t leave Moonstone Lake until after the mating ceremony and, intellectually, Alex knew that the runners would need time to first reach the others and then, if they even agreed, the leaders of the other races needed time to travel. She could only hope that they, too, had heard about Cadmus and took her warning and invitation seriously. She had no doubt they would need everyone they could get.

Which is why she found herself standing on a hilltop some distance from the werewolf camp two days after the mating ceremony and staring absently across the lake they were camped by. It would still take several days to reach the conclave site and still more until the actual date of the conclave that had been proposed in order to give time for travel. She sighed, unsure if she was even doing the right thing. She’d never really wanted to be the leader of it all. That was supposed to be Kara. _Kara_ was supposed to be the Great Wolf reborn after all. Second born as the prophecy said. Alex just wanted to protect her sister and had always figured she would abdicate in Kara’s favor eventually when she’d challenged for the Clan leadership the first time. But now? She wasn’t really sure. With Kara part of Clan Olsen now, it made her question everything she had ever known. Maybe the prophecy was wrong. Or maybe it still meant that her sister would end up leading everyone. That Alex, herself, would end up unable to somehow.

The most obvious answer was that she would die during this entire situation.

The thought didn’t scare her. She had always assumed that she would end up sacrificing herself for her sister. Having confirmation simply made her feel at peace. She only hoped she could somehow reconcile with Maggie before it happened.

Maggie. As if Alex’s thoughts had conjured her, Alex heard a sound behind her and turned, finding Maggie walking up the hill in a scene very reminiscent of that night at her house when she was in exile. This time, Maggie’s leg was completely healed and she wasn’t carrying Alex’s sword. That was strapped to Alex’s own back this time. Maggie was wearing the mantle Alex had made for her and her dark hair reflected the moonlight.

She stopped a short distance away, gazing at Alex quietly. Her eyes seemed to reflect the moonlight and Alex felt her breath catch at the soft look. She was gorgeous. Finally, Alex spoke quietly, “Hey. Everything alright?”

Maggie started to nod then shook her head then sighed. “No.”

“What’s wrong?” Alex kept her voice gentle. Despite the acrimonious separation before, she wanted desperately to help make everything okay for Maggie.

Maggie looked at her contemplatively then spoke carefully. “There’s this woman. A werewolf. And I have these feelings for her.”

Alex’s breath caught again. She cleared her throat, not daring to hope. “And uh, how can I help with that?”

“Alex…” Maggie breathed her name gently. She stepped forward. It was obvious she had more to say so Alex remained quiet, waiting. Maggie gathered her thoughts then spoke again. “We need to talk.”

Alex nodded. “We should.” She pressed her lips together then blurted out, “I turned Marcus down because I wanted it to be you.”

Maggie’s eyes widened. “I—you—what?” She asked weakly. It was clearly not what she’d expected Alex to say.

Alex sighed, raking a hand through her hair and turning to look at the lake again. “You asked why I turned him down. That’s why. I understand if that makes things weird for you but… I thought you should know.”

Maggie was silent behind her for a moment then said, “I’m sorry.”

Alex turned again, brow furrowing in confusion. “For what?”

“What I said. When I found out you’re a werewolf. I… you were right. I should’ve given you a chance to explain.”

Alex shrugged a shoulder. “You were right to be mad.”

“I was,” she acknowledged. “But I should’ve talked to you about it. I’m sorry.”

Alex nodded. “So am I. For not telling you sooner.”

Maggie smiled a little, stepping closer again. “So now what?”

Alex laughed a little. “I don’t know. There’s just… so much.” She waved a hand. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Maggie chuckled. “Well, you fake it really well. But I meant with us. Do you… do you still want to be with me? I don’t exactly have anything to offer anymore. Especially not to the one leading all the werewolf clans but… I still care. I never stopped.”

“Maggie,” Alex breathed out. “Yes. Always.” She reached out and gently pulled Maggie against her. “That never changed. I followed you home, you know.”

Maggie blinked. “You did?”

Alex nodded, tucking a lock of Maggie’s hair behind her ear. “I couldn’t let anything happen to you even if you never wanted to see me again.”

“I always wanted to see you again. I was just… too stubborn to admit it. I regretted what I said almost immediately.” She slid her hands up Alex’s arms.

Alex smiled a little. “You were right to say it.” She tilted her head and added dryly, “Maybe not the _way_ you said it but… I needed to hear it.” She chuckled.

Maggie smiled up at her. “And here you are. Leading it all.”

Alex sighed. “Yeah.”

Maggie cupped Alex’s face with one hand and stroked her thumb over Alex’s cheekbone. “We’ll figure it out.” She pulled Alex’s face down and pressed their lips together again for the first time in too many moons.

Alex smiled against her lips and let herself fall into the kiss. They would figure something out. Later.

* * *

The remaining time until the conclave passed in a blur. Alex was constantly meeting with her fellow chiefs, hashing out details of how they should structure the army, where they should try to meet the humans if they attacked, where they should try to meet Cadmus. Scouts were out searching for any news and regularly bringing reports back. The humans were on the move. At least three clans as best the scouts could tell. They appeared to be doing what Alex and her forces were doing. Gathering themselves for an offensive. Cadmus was steadily drawing closer as well, approaching the southern edges of the southernmost wood sprite clans.

Alex grimaced down at the map in front of her as she felt a warm hand slide around her waist.

Maggie peered around her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

Alex sighed. “I don’t like this.”

“You don’t think we can win?” Maggie sounded surprised.

Alex shook her head immediately. “No, we can win.” She gave Maggie an apologetic look. “Even with just the werewolves, we are strong enough to defeat the forces your father has gathered unless our scouts have drastically undercounted. But…” She sighed again and tapped the map absently. “I don’t want to wipe your people out. I know your father and… betrothed…” she sneered the word, “want to kill us but this sort of destruction was never what I wanted. Or what my father or great-grandfather stood for. Maxwell and his father may have wanted werewolf superiority but… I don’t.” She looked at Maggie through her eyelashes. “And I don’t want to kill your father.”

Maggie smiled at her gratefully. “I appreciate that.” She framed Alex’s face with her hands and waited until Alex met her eyes. “But, Alex, you do what you have to. You come back to me.”

Alex searched her gaze then nodded. “I promise.”

A sound at the tent opening had them both turning, Maggie’s hands dropping. Kara was poking her head inside. “The conclave is gathering.”

Alex took a deep breath and nodded. She looked over at Maggie. “Come with me?”

Maggie smiled and picked up Alex’s hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “Ride or die.”

Alex flashed a smile and pressed a quick kiss to Maggie’s lips before turning and, pulling herself up straight, strode out of the tent.

* * *

It didn’t take long for the conclave to descend into infighting and Alex pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, the noise battering her sensitive ears and giving her a headache.

“Why should we follow you?” One of the Kelpie chiefs demanded. “You tried to wipe out our kind in the past!”

“You tried to wipe out ours as well,” Alex snapped back. “And that was decades ago. This threat is here _now_. You can join us or, if we lose, face these threats alone. You really think the humans will stop with the werewolves? That Cadmus will be satisfied with a bent knee?”

“You don’t know that they won’t! Why should we get involved? You say these humans have a deal with this Cadmus. If they don’t fight, Cadmus will leave them be. Why shouldn’t we try the same? Why should we risk our people at the demand of a _werewolf_?”

Alex snarled but Maggie’s hand on her arm made her back down, looking at her lover in confusion.

Maggie’s gaze was fixed on the Kelpie Chief and her eyes were as hard as Alex could have expected in this situation. “Because the human leading them is my father. I _know_ he won’t stop with the werewolves. He wants to rule it all. It will not be a far leap for him to decide that once the werewolves are wiped out, that other races should be as well lest they turn into the sort of threat he has convinced himself the werewolves are.”

The Kelpie sneered at her and Alex growled lowly in her chest at the disrespect. The Kelpie ignored her, addressing Maggie directly, “I fail to see why I shouldn’t let your father wipe them out. We can defend ourselves.”

It was Vasquez that interjected before Alex could retort, having accompanied her clan chief to the conclave as his second in command. “And then what? We all piecemeal fight the humans and weaken ourselves to be picked off by Cadmus? Even if we wipe out the human threat, we will be weakened and easy pickings for Cadmus. You heard the scouts. Their army is huge. If we fight it divided, we will lose.”

Several others were nodding along with Vasquez’s words and Alex dared to hope, just a little, that they would join her. The fighting continued, however, and the first day of the conclave ended with no agreement.

Alex sighed, dropping onto the low bed in her tent. She stared at the ceiling tiredly, barely twitching when she heard Maggie enter. Maggie’s familiar scent reached her and comforted her as her lover sat on the side of the bed. Immediately, Alex reached out to tangle the fingers of one hand with Maggie’s. She turned her head to meet Maggie’s warm gaze.

“I don’t think I can do this.”

Maggie brushed Alex’s hair back with her free hand. “They’ll come around. Some already are. We’ll figure it out.”

Alex sighed and nodded. “You’re right.”

Maggie smirked a little. “Of course, I am. Glad you remembered.”

Alex laughed softly and shoved her lightly with their joined hands. “Yeah, yeah. Stay with me?” Though Maggie spent most nights in Alex’s tent, she still had her own and Alex didn’t want to presume.

Maggie smiled down at her. “Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” She leaned down and kissed Alex deeply, their tongues tangling languidly before she pulled back, chuckling at the sound of protest Alex made. Pressing a soft kiss to Alex’s forehead, Maggie murmured, “I’ll be right back. Get some rest.”

Alex sighed but nodded sleepily. She was asleep before she even heard the tent flap open.

* * *

The next day started much the same as the first, with several races, verbalized primarily by the Kelpies, insisting that they could go it alone and others conceding that maybe Alex had a point about unity but being concerned about giving up too much authority to the werewolves.

Alex felt her headache returning and had just stood to try and demand silence and a break for the midday meal when a wood sprite sprinted into the conclave. The urgency of their waving arms for attention caused everyone to fall silent in consternation.

Keire, Chief of the Eastern Forest sprites stood. “What is it?”

The scout gasped for breath then finally was able to speak. “Cadmus.”

“Where?” Alex demanded.

“The Southern Grove. Killed everyone. Burned the trees. Salted the earth.” He gasped out each word.

A murmur of horror spread through the conclave. Alex felt her blood run cold. “What else?” She knew she should be gentle but she couldn’t keep the edge of demand from her voice. Everything in her told her there was more to it.

“Kelpies. Tried to help. Wiped out.” He finally seemed to catch his breath somewhat and straightened, shoving a hand into his pocket and pulling something out that was wrapped in a dark bag. “And this.” He dumped the contents on the ground and everyone recoiled.

“What is that?” Keire demanded.

“Magic.” Kara and Maggie spoke simultaneously, staring at the green stone that glinted malevolently on the ground. Everyone turned to look at them and it was Maggie that continued. “Dark magic. I… I have heard of a Darkness. My aunt is a seer. She spoke of it when I was young. The stone… has the feel of the Darkness.” Alex brushed her fingers discretely against the back of Maggie’s hand in support, not wanting to diminish her authority by taking it but wanting to lend her what strength she could in the face of the gathered races.

Alex turned to the scout. “Where did it come from?”

He gave her a grim look. “Cadmus soldiers. Their eyes glow with this green evil and when they die… We found this where the body of the leader had fallen when we scouted the area to find what information we could. We were too far away to aid the battle but we saw them. They fight with strength and stamina beyond their appearance. They make no sound. It’s unnatural.”

Alex stared at the stone and nodded absently. “It is,” she murmured. She exchanged looks with Maggie and Kara then turned her attention to the rest of the conclave who were still staring at the stone. They could all feel the evil radiating from it. She spoke into the silence, voice steely, “We can’t afford to be divided. Not in the face of this.”

Keire nodded, followed by the other races. Alex turned her gaze on the Kelpie Chief. “Well? What do the Kelpies say? Will you fight for our land or stand alone and be destroyed?”

Slowly, he turned to look at her. His voice was deep and shimmered with a restrained anger as he spoke. “We will fight with you, Alex, Chief Danvers of the werewolves. This cannot be permitted.”

Respectfully, Alex inclined her head. “Thank you for your support…” She trailed off suggestively. He had refused to introduce himself.

He gave her a faint smile. “Adair. Chief of the Kelpies of the Northern Sea.”

She returned the small smile. “Chief Adair.” She looked around. “We should begin planning. We need to meet them where it benefits us and not them.” There was a murmur of agreement. Alex took a deep breath and launched into a sketch of the plan she and her fellow clan chiefs had come up with on the way to the conclave.

* * *

Together, the united clans moved south after the conclave. Alex met nearly every night with chiefs from other clans and races, discussing each race’s strengths and the best uses. The scouts reported that the humans were moving north rapidly, likely hoping to finish their mission before Cadmus properly arrived. The reports from the south continued to be horrific. Most of the people living there had fled north in the face of the Cadmus advance but the destruction left in the wake of the Cadmus army was almost total. They seemed disinclined to leave any way for people to live if those people were not on Cadmus’ side.

Maggie had pointed out, after more reports about the Cadmus army’s makeup, that there wasn’t a single non-human in the army outside of the strange magical constructs. They knew that sister races lived to the south… or used to. The mood in the camp turned even more grim as the implications settled in.

Alex tried to push it to the side for now. She couldn’t afford to dwell on what would happen if Cadmus won. The more immediate threat was the encroaching human army. Winter was slowly giving way to spring and though this made for warmer weather, it also brought with it melting snow and rain, turning the ground to mud which slowed down both groups. As they moved south, more warriors from the various allied races joined the army. Between size and weather, the army moved at a crawl. The humans’ army was also gaining size as they moved and Alex sighed at the realization that, in acting to defend themselves, they also served to reinforce the threat Oscar claimed them to be. All they could do was prepare for the battle and hope that they would win without destroying too much hope of reconciliation.

Alex sent a small force of kelpies and werewolves ahead to stake a claim on the ground they hoped to meet the humans on. A valley at the end of the most direct mountain pass, it contained a small lake which would benefit the kelpies. Wood sprites and elves would be able to use the high ground surrounding the valley to their advantage while the werewolves and other races would stake out the far end from the exit of the pass. They hoped to lure the humans into a trap which could end this burgeoning war as soon as it began.

The night before the humans were supposed to arrive, Alex looked up from the table in her command tent at a cleared throat. Maggie was looking at her sternly from the doorway. Alex blinked in tired confusion. “Maggie. What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? Alex, it’s two hours past midnight. There is nothing more to plan tonight. You need rest.”

“I—but—”

“No buts. Come on.” Maggie grabbed her hand and led her, unresisting, back to their tent.

The next morning came all too soon and Alex looked up with a frown from where she was adjusting her sword as a sentry ran up. “What is it?”

The young werewolf looked equal parts worried and confused. “The humans, Clan Chief. They want to meet.”

Alex blinked, dumbfounded. She looked at Maggie who looked equally surprised. “Meet?”

The sentry nodded. “With our leaders.”

Alex hummed thoughtfully. “Summon the other chiefs. We will meet them.”

Barely an hour later Alex was leading the contingent of clan chiefs plus Maggie out to meet the humans. She looked at Maggie curiously as they approached, and Maggie nodded subtly at the two men in the center of the small line of humans. “My father, Oscar, on the right. Robert, on the left there.”

Alex nodded. She was silent as they stopped and waited for the humans to approach.

As she expected, it was Maggie’s father that stepped forward to address the group. “Who commands you?” His gaze was fixated on Adair to Alex’s right.

With a smirk, Adair stepped back slightly and looked at Alex. Alex had come to realize over time that the kelpie had a wicked sense of humor and, now that they weren’t at each other’s throats, they were very similar. Oscar looked puzzled for a moment.

Alex merely arched an eyebrow and said simply, “I am.” She let her fangs show briefly as she smiled, making it clear just what she was.

Oscar’s jaw tightened. “Who do I have the… honor… of addressing?”

“Alex. Chief of Clan Danvers, leading the combined werewolf clans. And you are?”

“Oscar. Chief of the Blue Springs Clan. This is Robert, Chief of the Golden Plains and my heir.”

Alex heard Maggie’s sharp intake of breath next to her but didn’t dare react. Instead, she narrowed her eyes, letting her voice drop into a growl. “I see. And why are you here, Oscar of the Blue Springs Clan? You’re a far way from the human territories.”

“We come in peace.”

“With an army at your back? That seems unlikely.”

“You have heard of Cadmus?”

Alex nodded but didn’t respond. She saw the twitches in his face indicating his annoyance and could smell the agitation coming off the humans.

Outwardly, he forced a smile and said, “There is no need to fight them. You can join us instead. They have promised to leave this land to us if we do not resist.”

Alex scoffed. “And you believe them?”

“I do,” he shot back.

“Why should we join someone who has come here to kill us himself?”

“Yes… I see you have one of our… strays with you.”

Alex didn’t bother to resist the urge to snarl at him, taking an aggressive step forward. Her fangs flashed as she practically bit out her words, “You will keep a civil tongue in your head when you speak of her or I will rip it out myself.” She smirked as she smelled the fear on him.

He swallowed and continued, his tone more conciliatory. “No doubt she has told you things. But we don’t have to fight. Join us and surrender to Cadmus and we can work it out.”

She could sense the shifting behind her. Some were wondering if maybe Oscar was right, she knew. “Why would I surrender to those who are destroying our people and burning their homes to the ground?”

Oscar waved a hand dismissively. “Not your people. Those clans resisted. It is on their own heads.”

Alex heard the wave of anger rise behind her and laughed a little, mockingly. “That was the wrong answer. Maybe your clan does not care about your fellow humans but we… we care about our fellows. There will be no deal, Oscar of Blue Springs. You may surrender or retreat. You have until midday.” She turned her back on him and began to head back to the camp. Maggie’s cry of “Alex!” had her whirling and shifting as she did so, batting aside the thrown dagger easily. She snarled at the humans and they fled back toward their lines.

Alex watched them go, her instincts knowing that the best way to give chase would be with her pack and not alone. She turned back to her fellow chiefs and the glimpse of terror on Maggie’s face had her shifting back to human form immediately. “Mag—”

Adair cut her off before she could finish the word, not seeming to notice the interplay. “We have to prepare, Alex. They will not retreat nor surrender.”

“I—” Maggie had vanished into the crowd and Alex felt the pang of the loss keenly. She blinked away sudden tears and nodded. “Yes. Get ready.” She turned to head back to the camp and finish her own preparations, trying not to dwell on the thought that, now Maggie had seen one of her true forms up close, she could no longer bear to be near Alex. She knew, intellectually, that the battle form tended to strike fear into most other beings, particularly humans, but… she had hoped it would be different. That Maggie could see past it. She sighed heavily. It had been nice while it lasted. For now, she had a battle to win.

* * *

The humans attacked before midday. The allied races were ready. Alex led a flanking charge of werewolves in full battle form. The archers that they descended upon fled in terror at the sight of the eight foot tall killing machines bearing down on them. The kelpies attacked from the lake into the other flank. Alex could hear the screams of terror from the humans as the black, flesh eating horses reared from the water and charged. The sprites and elves descended from the mountains to cut them off from behind.

Alex couldn’t see her sister or Maggie directly. But the flashes of blue light from their magic flickered throughout the battlefield, causing havoc wherever they landed. For her part, Alex led from the front. Slashing at any that dared to get in her way. Swords bit into her occasionally but nothing serious enough to cause more than a momentary annoyance of pain.

A close by blue explosion distracted her for a moment and she felt a sharp pain as a spear tip bit deeply into her side. With a snarl, she spun, snapping the spear haft and grabbing the wielder, flinging him away from her and into another group of spearmen. Yanking the spear from her side, she charged, dropping to all fours and covering ground in leaps and bounds. The spearmen didn’t have a chance to get their weapons untangled from where they had fallen when the body hit them and she landed among them with ferocity. It was the work of minutes to destroy the small group.

A sound pricked her ears and after a second she recognized it as a horn. Not one of theirs. It sounded three times and she saw what humans had not already fled begin to do so. A retreat. She considered giving chase but the flash of Maggie’s face in her mind stayed her instincts. She sat back on her haunches and lifted her muzzle, letting out a long howl that was soon taken up by the other werewolves across the battlefield. She watched in grim amusement as the humans ran faster at the sound though no one was giving chase.

Getting back to her feet, she staggered slightly. Blinking, she looked down at her side. The spear wound was deeper than she had suspected and she could see blood staining her fur. With a growl, she grabbed a shirt from a nearby body and clamped it over the wound. She wasn’t at risk of death in this form, but she knew she couldn’t shift back to human form until the accelerated healing that was a gift in her non-human forms had had a chance to work.

She headed back for the camp, gathering up her fellows as she did. She scanned the battlefield. Casualties, undeniably. But far more on the human side than theirs. It was as she’d expected but she was under no delusions that the battle with Cadmus would be so easy. Her sister appeared at her side, tsking gently at the wound. Alex rolled her eyes. “It’ll be fine,” she muttered.

Her sister rolled her eyes right back. “You need to rest.” Ignoring Alex’s protests, she grabbed a few of the younger members of their clan to escort Alex back to her tent, saying she would send the healer.

“I _am_ a healer.” Her protest fell on deaf ears as Kara immediately moved off. Sighing, Alex briefly considered commanding the young ones to leave her. She knew they would, they were already looking at her with trepidation, clearly not relishing the idea of trying to give their Clan Chief commands. Opting against it, she waved them off when they tried to help her walk. “I can walk. Just keep the others away while I get back to my tent. Then go help with burial preparations.”

Once they reached her tent, she settled inside with strict orders to the sentries to keep _everyone_ except the healer and J’onn out. She laid down on her bed with a groan. The wound would heal swiftly but in the interim it would be more than a little painful. She tried to consider what she could possibly say to Maggie, to tell her she understood if the other woman couldn’t be with her but she fell asleep from exhaustion before she could come up with anything.


	11. Chapter 11

She didn’t see Maggie over the next several days. Both were caught up in duties helping to conduct the proper burial rites for their fallen brethren. And, if truth be told, Alex was avoiding her. It wasn’t extremely intentional, but she wasn’t keen on seeing that look of fear in Maggie’s eyes again the next time she saw Alex. So Alex simply made sure she was too busy and never to be found where Maggie would expect her. She spent her late-night planning sessions in the main command tent with the other chiefs or with J’onn.

Eventually, they broke camp and moved further south. They pressed as fast as they could to the south, hoping to meet Cadmus exiting the southern mountains where they could bottle them up as they had the humans.

It was not to be.

The attack came at night. Eerily silent warriors fell upon them shortly before dawn. The green glow of their eyes the only thing that gave away the constructs. The sentries barely had time to raise an alarm before they were silenced, and the constructs were among the camp.

Alex stumbled out of her tent, sword in hand. She immediately encountered an enemy and swung, slicing its head off and watching in stunned horror as the construct disappeared into vapor. She didn’t have much time to be shocked as more silent soldiers appeared. Dropping her sword, she shifted into battle form, letting out a howl as she bounded into the fight.

The surprise had done its work, however. Too many were killed before they could fight back and the sudden appearance of a yelling, and very much alive, force of humans following in the wake of the magical soldiers had Alex calling for a retreat. Horns and howls sounded, summoning everyone to retreat. Alex looked around frantically. “Kara!”

Her sister came running from between two tents, ripping off the heads of a construct and a human that got in her way. “Alex!”

Alex dodged another blow but felt a second bite into her back. With a snarl, she flung her first attacker away then turned to the one behind her. They were human and faltered, face to face with her snarling visage. She took advantage of the hesitation and slashed him across the chest, shredding his armor and rending flesh. She looked over at Kara as he fell. “Have you seen Maggie?”

“No!” Kara dodged a blow and flung a construct into a tent. “Go find her! I’ll get everyone moving!”

Alex nodded and dropped to all fours, sprinting full tilt toward Maggie’s tent. She ignored the battle as she ran, only continuing to howl the retreat as she moved. After what felt like an eternity, she reached Maggie’s tent. Or what was left of it. “No!” She yanked at the collapsed tent, searching frantically for a sign or, gods forbid, Maggie’s body. She found nothing.

Spinning around, she took in the battlefield. Smoke made it hard to see what was happening but she thought she caught a blue flash to her left. Dropping back into a run, she headed that way, hoping her eyes hadn’t deceived her. She came across Maggie just as the woman was throwing another bolt of magic at an attacker. Even as the construct disintegrated, Maggie faltered, dropping to a knee.

Alex flung herself into the battle, vaulting over Maggie to slam into the two humans that had been trying to run up behind her. Ripping out their throats, she turned back to Maggie, finding her still on one knee and swaying but valiantly fending off attackers. With a growl, Alex sprang forward, her protective instincts lending her additional strength as she flung attackers aside.

Finally, there was a small lull. She turned back toward Maggie who looked dangerously close to passing out. Scooping the woman up, Alex ran. Unable to speak the common tongue in this form, she settled for trying to rumble soothingly, hoping it was just exhaustion and not an unseen wound. Alex dodged enemies as she ran, pleased to see that it appeared her own people had effectuated their retreat but also seeing far too many of their bodies. She hoped this would not turn out to be an insurmountable setback.

* * *

They were a dispirited bunch when they regrouped. Though the losses were not as high as feared, there were still far too many. Maggie had been stuck in her tent for days at Alex’s orders, recuperating from the exhaustion of using so much magic as well as the wounds she hadn’t even realized she’d taken in the battle. None were serious, but the combination of them with the exhaustion made Alex worry.

For her part, Alex was kept busy trying to hold their fragile alliance together. Which meant Maggie hardly saw her. She huffed an annoyed sigh as she snuck out of her tent. The werewolf had been avoiding her ever since the battle with Maggie’s father and Maggie was determined to find out why. She knew Alex was busy but she also knew that this wasn’t just that. If Alex didn’t want to be with her after all well, that was… that was _fine_ but Maggie wanted to _know_ that. And know why.

So here she was, sneaking out of her own tent in order to try and catch Alex in hers without a chance to conveniently have a meeting elsewhere. She wasn’t supposed to be let out of bed for another day at Alex’s orders but she was tired of the waiting. And she wanted to help Alex. She heard the whispers. She knew the morale was fragmented even worse than when they’d started this mad attempt to unite races that had never been united. But they had to keep trying.

She encountered Kara on her way to Alex’s tent. The younger werewolf arched an eyebrow at Maggie. “Aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

Maggie arched an eyebrow right back. “Would you be?”

Kara chuckled, a brief moment of levity in the otherwise somber camp. “Touché.”

Maggie hesitated then took a chance. “Besides, your sister has been avoiding me since the first battle. I want to know why.”

Kara looked at her speculatively. “Mm.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes. “You know why, don’t you?”

“I do.” She smiled a little. “It’s not your fault. But the fact that you want to see her is good.”

“Will you tell me?”

“No. That’s for Alex to say. But… give her a chance. Please?”

Maggie nodded silently and they reached Alex’s tent shortly thereafter.

Kara waved off the sentries. “She’s allowed in. My orders.” They both nodded and stepped aside. Kara smiled at Maggie and stopped outside.

Maggie cocked her head. “Aren’t you coming inside?”

Kara shook her head. “I was actually on my way to James’s. But I wanted to see how you were. Now I know and I’ll be on my way.” She winked. “Good luck.”

Maggie laughed a little and shook her head before ducking through the tent flap. Alex was focused on yet more piles of paper and didn’t seem to notice she had entered until she cleared her throat.

“I know, Kara, I… Maggie.” Her eyes widened and she looked around as if looking for a place to flee.

“Alex. We need to talk.”

Alex deflated. “Yes. I suppose we do.”

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

Alex blinked at her. “I, uh, thought you’d be happy about that.”

Maggie frowned. “Why would I be _happy_ about that?”

Alex sputtered a little. “Uh, so you wouldn’t have to see me?”

Maggie shook her head. “I’m confused. Why wouldn’t I want to see you? Alex, what the hell is going on?”

“I saw it, okay? The fear in your eyes when you saw me shift before the battle with your father! I don’t blame you. The form is literally intended to generate fear. So I get it. I do. I didn’t want to make you remember that.”

“Oh.” Maggie breathed the word out and Alex seemed to sag.

“I thought it would be easier on you if I just removed myself. So you didn’t have to be reminded of what I really am.”

“Alex… that’s.” Maggie laughed a little and stepped forward, reaching out to smooth Alex’s hair back. “That’s not it at all.”

Alex looked up at her hesitantly. Her voice was small when she asked, “It’s not?”

“No.” Maggie shook her head. “I was afraid _for_ you. When Robert threw that dagger… I thought I was about to lose you. I’ve never been more scared in my life.” She smiled a little. “I won’t deny your, battle form? I believe you call it? Is intimidating. Moreso than anything I could imagine. But I’m not afraid of you. Or your people. Not anymore. Because I _know_ you. You’re stubborn, and brilliant, and gorgeous, and more brave than anyone has any right to be. And if shifting into a giant wolf-person keeps you alive and with me? That could never scare me.”

Alex stared at her, then abruptly, she was kissing Maggie in jubilation.

Maggie laughed, gripping her shoulders as Alex lifted her off the ground, arms wrapped tightly around her and face buried in Maggie’s hair. Quietly, she murmured, “Thank you. I’m sorry I doubted you.”

Maggie hugged her back just as tightly. She pulled back after a moment and Alex set her back down gently. “You’re forgiven but, Alex?” Alex cocked her head curiously, waiting for Maggie to continue. “Next time… just talk to me. Okay?”

Alex smiled ruefully. “I promise.”

Maggie pulled her into another brief kiss then gestured at the table. “What’s all this?”

Alex sighed. “Updated strength reports. It’s not great. Not as bad as it could have been but… not good. I have a meeting with the other chiefs soon. Come with me?”

“Always.”

* * *

The meeting did not go well. Surprisingly, Adair was still solidly on their side. But other races were wavering.

“Maybe that human had the right idea. We could surrender, get favorable treatment.”

“You really think that will happen Keire?” Alex demanded. She could see that Vasquez looked uncomfortable but she didn’t speak against her clan chief.

“I think that has to be better than getting slaughtered by those things again!”

“If we’re prepared and pick the place of battle it won’t _be_ a slaughter!”

“But how do we know we can? That’s what we were trying this time, Danvers, and look what happened!” That was Ronat, Chief of the Selkies. She looked unhappy but Alex couldn’t say whether with the situation or Alex personally.

“We have to try. You think Cadmus will treat us any differently than they have treated those to the south?”

They got no further that day. No one left, but Alex didn’t know how much longer that would remain true.

That night she sat on the edge of her bed, head in her hands and felt bitter tears prick at her eyes. She wasn’t sure what else to do. It seemed they would lose everything they loved to this army if she couldn’t stop it. And she had no idea how.

Maggie entering the tent made her lift her head and she immediately stood, gathering the tearful woman into her arms. Setting aside her problems, she asked quietly, “What’s wrong?”

Maggie leaned against her chest and was silent for several minutes. Alex held her, waiting patiently for her to speak. Finally, she did so. “I just got news. About my father.”

When she didn’t continue, Alex prompted gently. “And?”

“He’s been executed. By someone named Lillian. He went to Cadmus to follow through on his end of the deal. She betrayed him and Robert both. Their heads were sent to the camp as a warning of what waits for us.”

Alex’s arms tightened convulsively around Maggie. “I’m sorry.” She didn’t know what else to say.

“It was his own decisions that led him to it.”

“Even so,” Alex murmured. “It is never easy to hear about the death of a parent. What can I do?”

Maggie burrowed closer. “Hold me. And then tomorrow, we get everyone to join against this monstrous person.”

Alex nodded and guided them both to the bed, laying down and encouraging Maggie to curl into her chest. She stayed awake long after Maggie fell asleep, cradling her close and soothing her occasional whimper at her nightmares.

* * *

The news of the execution spread through the camp like wildfire. Alex called the other chiefs to the main command tent the next day. They had all heard but Maggie walked them through the details anyway. She looked around at the assembled chiefs. Her initial hesitance at addressing them as merely a human was long gone. “This is what awaits those who think they can simply let Cadmus roll through. My father did everything they asked of him. Betrayed me. His own people. Tried to destroy us. Attacked Alex in the back like a coward. And despite that, this Lillian murdered them both. Are these the people you want to _appease_?”

The chiefs shifted and looked at each other. When no one spoke, Adair stepped forward. “This Cadmus, and this Lillian, have shown us who they are. They wiped out two entire clans of my people and Keire’s. They destroy everything in their path and now they have shown us that they are completely without honor. Even were they to let us live. Are these the sort of people you want ruling us? Ruling our children?”

Maggie watched carefully as his words hit home. One by one, the chiefs shook their heads.

Alex stepped forward again. Her voice was calm but determined. She stood tall and proud, arms bared and crossed, displaying her muscles. Maggie found it unfairly attractive given the situation. “I am going to fight them. We can get ahead of them at the next pass. Who is with me?”

A chorus of agreement met her words. Maggie saw Alex’s shoulders shift just a little at the unheard sigh of relief she knew her lover had just let out. Alex nodded. “Then let’s get ready. We move out at sunrise.” She looked over at Lois and Marcus. “We need your fastest runners to scout ahead and look for surprises. Send them in groups of at least three. I want them to have their best chance at defending themselves if they need to.

“Adair. Your people will circle to the pass from the north via the chain of lakes. Ronat, yours will go with them. Keire, gather your people and circle from the south. The south side of the pass is wooded as I recall.”

Kerie nodded. “You recall correctly.”

“Then let’s go and send these invaders to their maker.”

After the others had dispersed, Alex looked at Maggie. “You’re with me?”

Maggie smiled, stepping up to squeeze her bare bicep. “With you looking like that how could I not be?”

Alex laughed and stole a kiss. “You haven’t seen yourself,” she murmured.

Maggie kissed her again. “Yes, I’m with you. To the end. United is the only way we get through this.”

* * *

Maggie gazed at the stars, picking out the constellations that Alex had taught her. Her mind was hundreds of miles and many years in the past, remembering when her aunt first told her about the prophecy. Choices. Unity. Her father thought he could force her to choose and trick the prophecy. It was clear that hadn’t worked.

It was Alex. It always had been.

Maggie had made her choice the second she left her home after overhearing her father. She chose Alex. Falling in love with her… well, that had been a bonus. Maggie smiled up at the stars. The stars that Alex had taught her about. She had a good feeling about tomorrow. It was terrifying. But she had faith that they could do it. Together.

A quiet voice broke her reverie and made her smile broaden. “Silver piece for your thoughts?”

Maggie leaned back into Alex’s warm body as the werewolf wrapped her arms around Maggie from behind. “Silver piece, huh? High price.”

She could hear the smile in Alex’s voice as she replied. “Well, you’re worth it. But I left all my gold at home so it has to be silver.”

Maggie laughed softly. “Just thinking.”

“About?”

“My aunt. My father. Choices.”

Alex hummed curiously.

Maggie smiled at the vibration against her back and elaborated. “When I was born, there was a prophecy. About the coming Darkness and how I would have ‘unknown power.’”

“Your magic,” Alex deduced.

“Yes. Likely why my father never wanted me to learn to use it. It also said that whoever I chose would be the one and together was the only way we could succeed. I don’t remember the exact words but that’s the gist of it.”

Alex hummed again. “And your choice?”

Maggie laughed and tilted her head back so she could see Alex’s profile. “Of course it’s you.”

Alex smiled a little but seemed suddenly pensive. “Is it?”

Maggie frowned and turned in her arms. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Alex sighed. “There’s a prophecy among my people too. About the second born heir of the last-born heir of the Great Wolf—my great-grandfather.”

Maggie gave her a confused look. “Second born heir to who now?”

Alex smiled wryly. “The last-born heir. The last heir to my great-grandfather born while he was alive. It was my father.”

“Ah. So… Kara.”

Alex nodded then shrugged, looking disconcerted. “I always assumed so. The Great Wolf reborn. Leader of the clans.”

Maggie arched an eyebrow. “That’s you.”

“For now.” Alex smiled down at her. “Something for the future to worry about. Did you want to be alone?”

Maggie shook her head and turned back around to lean against Alex once more. “Not anymore.”

Alex pressed a kiss against the side of her head and murmured, “Okay.” She looked up at the stars and began quietly pointing out the constellations. The ones Maggie had already remembered and the ones she hadn’t.

Maggie smiled and let Alex’s voice lull her.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex didn’t look up as she heard the tent flap open. She was expecting Maggie after all.

Kara’s frantic voice made her head snap up, however. “She’s gone.”

“Who?” Alex demanded but the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach already told her who. Kara had gone to find Maggie so they could discuss the upcoming battle.

“Call in the captains! I want to know what happened.”

“They won’t find her, Great Wolf.” A quiet voice interjected, and Alex glared past Kara’s shoulder at the interloper.

Lucy hovered at the woman’s shoulder. “She insisted on seeing you. She said it was about Maggie.”

“Who are you?” Alex demanded. Even as she said it, Alex’s frown deepened. Not Maggie but her nose, eyes, and ears told her this woman was related to her lover.

The woman smiled slightly. “I am Sophia. Maggie’s aunt.” The smile emphasized the family resemblance. Alex could see the hint of dimples now to go along with the similar bone structure and skin tone.

“Why are you here?” Alex’s gaze flickered to Kara and her voice deepened into a growl. “Where’s Maggie?”

Sophia’s lips tightened into a line. “That’s why I’m here.”

“What do you mean?” Alex growled, not even thinking before shifting form enough to make herself loom over the woman and highlight her heritage.

Maggie’s aunt didn’t seem surprised or fazed in the face of the werewolf. “Cadmus is just a symptom of a greater evil. Their leader, Lillian, is a sorceress of great power and great evil, working for the Eternal Darkness. This has given her immense power. And she has used them to take Maggie.”

Alex consciously shifted back into human form. Her voice was still hard and aggressive when she spoke. “How do you know this?”

“I saw it. When Maggie was born.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed. “You’re a seer.” When Sophia nodded, Alex continued, “Why did you call me that when you arrived?”

For the first time, Sophia looked affected, her brow furrowing. “It’s who you are.”

“I…” Alex trailed off and looked at her sister in consternation.

Kara just shrugged. “Don’t look at me.”

Alex looked back at Sophia. “That’s not possible.”

Sophia cocked her head, looking so much like Maggie that Alex felt a pang. “You’ve heard the prophecies.”

“I have. It’s not me. Kara is the second born heir.”

Sophia shook her head. “It’s you. _You_ are the one chosen. The unifier.”

“I—” Alex stopped herself and looked at Kara and Lucy—still hovering by the tent flap. “Leave us. Start getting the troops ready. If Lillian has her, then no force on this Earth will stop me from getting her back.” They both nodded sharply and left. Alone with Maggie’s aunt, Alex sighed. “I can’t be. Our prophecy is clear. ‘The second born heir to the last born heir.’ My father was the last-born heir while the Great Wolf lived. But I’m _his_ first born.”

“Did Maggie tell you that I’m the one that gave the prophecy about her?” Alex’s brow furrowed a bit at the apparent non sequitur but shook her head. Sophia nodded. “I am. Just before she was born. I saw then that your people would be significant.”

“That doesn’t make me the Great Wolf.”

“There is no doubt in my mind. The prophecies are about you and her. Which makes you the Great Wolf. The leader of the united.”

“How do you know?”

Sophia pursed her lips thoughtfully for a moment. “Twofold. One, I just do. Though there is no certainty who else a prophecy may refer to when it’s given other than the subject, there is no doubting for the seer when they meet. Second… she chose you. It has to be you. I will admit, it is possible the two prophecies could have been about different people. But it is clear they no longer can be. You lead the werewolf clans. And she chose you to help her lead them all.”

Alex was quiet then finally said out loud what she’d only dared voice in the depths of her mind, her voice small as she spoke, “But what if she only did _because_ of the prophecy? Because she thought she had to?”

Sophia frowned. “Do you doubt your own feelings for my niece?”

“Never.” The answer was instant and true. Alex knew beyond a doubt she loved Maggie, prophecy or no.

“Then why do you doubt hers?”

“I don’t, I—” Alex stopped, frustrated with her own inability to voice her thoughts. She began to pace, finally speaking again after several moments. “I don’t doubt her feelings for me. Or at least not _her_ sincerity.”

“Ah. I see. You think that it’s the prophecy making her feel this way. That without it, she wouldn’t.”

Alex sighed and nodded. Quietly, she said, “I don’t understand why she would choose me.”

Sophia’s voice was gentle when she replied, “You are conflating two different things, warrior. Yes, the prophecy says she must choose. That whoever she chooses will be the one that has the ability to unify the land and succeed. But it is still, at its core, a choice. Nothing in her prophecy says she had to pick you to lead it all. She could have chosen another and you’d have remained leading your own people, fulfilling your own prophecy.” She paused then continued, voice still gentle but with a hint of steel in it now, “And nothing in either says she must fall in love with you. Allies are not necessarily lovers.”

Alex turned over the words for several seconds. Finally, she nodded. “You said Lillian has her. Do you know more?”

Sophia arched an eyebrow at her but smiled approvingly. “Your army won’t help you save her.”

Alex narrowed her eyes. “Maybe not but I’m pretty sure they’ll still be needed to kick out Cadmus. What do I have to do?”

“Maggie is being held in a place between worlds. Her magic won’t work there.”

“How do I get to her?”

“Your sister has magic, yes?”

Alex nodded warily. “I will need her help. We can send you there. I do not know what you will face but you must remember Maggie. United. Your feelings for her… will prove an unexpected boon. But also a liability. You will have to be careful.”

Alex nodded. “And my powers? Will I have those?”

Sophia spread her hands. “That I don’t know.”

Alex nodded, expression grim. “Let me speak to the captains and Kara. Then we begin.”

Sophia nodded. “I will wait here.”

Alex grabbed her sword, sliding it into the sheath across her back as she stepped out of the tent. The various clan chiefs and captains of the troops were waiting, marshaled by Lucy and Kara. They had gone over the battle plan thoroughly in the past days; there was no need to rehash it now. She gave her orders swiftly, exchanged grim nods with Lucy, Lois, and Vasquez, then headed back into the command tent with Kara.

Directing her words to Sophia, she asked, “How do we do this?”

Sophia looked first at Alex then behind her to Kara. “I will say the incantation to open the door between worlds. I will need Kara to join her magic with mine in order to do it.” She handed Alex a crystal on a leather thong. “When you have her, break this and we will open the door to bring you back.”

Alex nodded and tied the crystal securely to her belt. “What do I need?”

“Just yourself and your weapon. And your feelings for her. Trust those, and you will find her.”

Alex smiled grimly. “Things I am armed with at all times.” She took a deep breath. “Open the doorway.”

Sophia held out her hand for Kara’s then gave Alex a smile. “Thank you, Great Wolf.” She didn’t wait for a reply and began chanting. Alex vaguely recognized the language as an ancient one. One only magic users used anymore.

Kara gave her a supportive smile then closed her eyes. Alex recognized the posture from when Kara was younger, learning to channel her magic elsewhere rather than use it herself. One of the methods of protecting herself from those who couldn’t know what she was.

Alex was just beginning to wonder how long this would take when the air in front of her split open and a dark door shimmered into existence. Alex arched an eyebrow. She hadn’t expected the term “doorway” to be quite so literal.

She looked over at Sophia and Kara one more time, then, drawing her sword, opened the door and stepped through. The doorway disappeared as soon as the door closed and Alex was standing in the middle of a hall that stretched before and behind her. Curiously, she tried to shift her hand out of human form and found herself unable to. Growling softly to herself, she tightened her grip on her sword and moved forward. Wolf form or not, nothing would prevent her from finding and rescuing her mate or she would die trying.

* * *

Alex moved through the hallway slowly, sword at the ready. It was more eerie for the lack of confrontation than it would be if there had been enemies around every corner. The initial hallway seemed interminable then abruptly branched. The second hallway seemed to appear out of nowhere, unable to be seen until Alex was confronting the fork in the path. Nothing distinguished the two paths and Alex froze, uncertain. Without her normal heightened senses she felt blind. She stared down the two hallways, caught in indecision and feeling the weight of Maggie’s fate pressing on her.

_Trust those, and you will find her._

The words came back to her and Alex took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly. Fighting her instincts, she closed her eyes and tried her best to let everything fall away but her love for Maggie. Slowly, she opened them again, finding herself staring down the left-hand passageway. She hesitated then continued forward. The silence became oppressive. The darkness pressed in, though she could still see despite the lack of an obvious light source. As the time passed, she became aware of whispers. Sounds that tickled at the edge of her human hearing and she found herself repeatedly striving to shift enough to hear them more clearly but to no avail. It put her on edge, slowly eating away at her as she progressed. She knew that was their purpose but she couldn’t stop the feeling. She could swear some of them were Maggie’s voice but she could never make them out clearly enough to tell for certain. It heightened her worry.

The attack came out of nowhere and it was only her instincts which saved her. Diving into a roll, Alex came back up with her sword in a guard position and facing a knight in black armor. The same eerie green glow as the other Cadmus troops shone through the eye holes of the knight’s helmet. They didn’t make any sound but the next attack was as brutal as the first. Alex barely got her sword up in time.

The knight made no sound as it fought. Even when Alex managed to slash open one leg there was nothing. No cry of pain or even grunt of acknowledgment. It was also strong. Alex estimated the knight was as strong as she normally would be with access to her abilities. And it was wearing her down, which she expected was the goal. She knew she had to end this fight quickly or she would become too tired to fend off the vicious blows and if she lost this fight she would fail Maggie. And that was unacceptable. The knight moved easily and fast, sliding across the floor rapidly to come at Alex from different angles with each attack.

She looked around the room for something that could help her. Finally, she spotted it. A section of the floor that was less even than the rest. Feigning more weariness than she felt, Alex pretended to sag. When the knight pressed the advantage, she dodged and rolled. Coming back to her feet, she winced as she felt the blood begin to seep from the wound the knight had managed to slash into her side, the fatigue having made her slower than usual. Still, she had accomplished her goal. Her new position forced the knight to turn to face her and now their back was to the uneven section.

Alex pressed her momentary advantage, using the last of her strength to force the knight back. Her earlier observation of how the knight moved was accurate and, as she forced them over the uneven ground, they stumbled. Alex pushed forward, swinging her sword in vicious arcs as the knight stumbled again, then finally fell. A final blow knocked the sword from the knight’s hand. As the knight’s head impacted the ground, the face shield disintegrated in a wisp of black smoke and Alex stumbled backward. The face staring back was disturbingly like her own. Not exact. But close. Almost like a “what if?” version.

Alex was frozen, sword still half-raised for the finishing blow when a slow clapping broke her trance. Whirling, she found a woman standing at a door that had not been there before. She had never seen her but Alex had no doubt this was Lillian. She growled, choosing to focus on the reason she was here and not the disturbing vision of the knight’s face. “Where’s Maggie?”

“Tsk tsk. Aren’t you the least bit curious?”

Against her better judgment, Alex asked, “About what?”

“Why, the person you almost killed, of course.”

“No.” The woman was just trying to distract her. “Where’s Maggie?” She stepped forward, sword angled threateningly toward the other woman.

Lillian ignored her question. “It’s your sister, you know.”

That made Alex freeze and she looked involuntarily at the still prone knight, half-expecting them to have changed into Kara. But the same creepy, half-familiar face stared back at her.

“Oh, not your current one.” Lillian waved airily. “Not even really alive. A construct based on the one that almost was. Died shortly after birth. Your father’s first daughter. I had to guess a little about what she would look like now. I think I did well, don’t you?”

Alex couldn’t help but ask, “Why?”

“Well, I’m sure I don’t know. Because your father abandoned her mother most likely. And here I thought werewolves valued their packs.” Lillian sneered.

Alex scowled back. That had not been the question and there was no doubt in her mind that Lillian knew that. But even knowing Lillian was saying this to get under her skin and distract her from Maggie didn’t stop it from working.

“Why are you telling me this? How do you know this?”

“Magic, my dear. I know many things. You’re an abused child. Why fight against me? You could join me. I’d let you rule this entire region. Even let you have your precious sorceress, stripped of her magic of course.” Lillian raised a hand and part of the wall became transparent, revealing Maggie behind it, staring at Alex.

“Maggie!” Alex took an involuntary step forward.

“Alex!” Maggie’s voice could just be heard through the barrier.

“Yes, yes. Very touching.” Lillian waved a hand again and though Alex could still see Maggie, no more sound came through even though she could see Maggie’s mouth moving. “So… your decision?”

“To join you?”

Lillian merely lifted an eyebrow expectantly.

Alex looked over at Maggie. Maggie was shaking her head at Alex, expression desperate. Alex looked back at Lillian and raised her sword. “Not a chance in hell.”

Lillian sneered. “You foolish child.”

The blow from behind staggered Alex. She had committed the cardinal sin in a fight and forgotten about the enemy behind her that was still alive. Dazed, she rolled to her back, flinging her sword up just in time to block the blow coming for her head. The tip of the knight’s sword grazed her cheek, leaving a bloody trail. The blade slammed heavily into the cross-guard of her own sword, knocking it from her awkward grip.

The knight’s sword raised again and Alex tried to scrabble for her own but the lingering dizziness caused by the initial strike prevented her from focusing properly to get to it. She didn’t have time to wonder if Lillian was still present, focused on rolling out of the way of the next blow. Unfortunately, this brought her up against the wall and out of range of her sword. She stared up at the face that could’ve been her sister and braced herself for death, hoping that Maggie would still be able to somehow escape.

“ _Alex!_ ” Maggie’s voice suddenly rang through the room.

Alex watched in stunned surprise as a bolt of what she could only describe as blue energy slammed into the chest of the knight, disintegrating it. She turned her head, finding Maggie standing where she had been. Only instead of a clear barrier in front of her, the wall was shattered. Maggie’s hand was still raised, and she was glaring at where the knight used to be.

After a moment, Maggie’s hand lowered and she looked at Alex. Relief flooded her face as she ran to Alex’s side, helping the wounded werewolf sit up. “Oh my god, Alex. You’re bleeding.”

Alex half-smiled, cupping Maggie’s cheek gently with one hand. “I’ll be fine. It was worth it to find you. Are you hurt?”

Maggie shook her head and pressed her forehead to Alex’s for a few seconds.

“I thought this place stopped you from using your magic?”

Maggie shrugged, turning her head so she could brush a soft kiss against Alex’s hand. “It did. But then you were in danger and it just… worked.”

Alex grinned a little. “My hero.”

A sound had Alex looking away and her eyes widened in horror at the sight of Lillian, sneering, raising a hand. As if the world slowed down, Alex saw the black energy leaping between Lillian’s fingers to form a ball of darkness directed at Maggie’s back. Without thought, she shoved Maggie to the side and leapt forward, changing instinctively in mid-air into the giant wolf-human hybrid battle form.

Lillian’s eyes widened as Alex flew through the air. She staggered backward, energy ball flying just past Alex, singeing her fur but missing its mark.

Alex slammed into the sorceress. The sorceress didn’t stand a chance against the eight hundred pounds of fur and muscle that was Alex in battle form. Nor did Alex even try to hold back, ripping out the woman’s throat with a single swipe of a giant clawed hand. This woman had kidnapped, threatened, and nearly killed her mate. There was no chance Alex would show mercy. She stood over the body, chest heaving.

“Alex?”

Her eyes flicked and she looked over at Maggie. Maggie approached slowly and Alex scented the air as she did so, relieved to have her own senses confirm that Maggie really was uninjured. Gently, Maggie laid a hand on Alex’s stomach, gazing up at her fearlessly.

Maggie smiled slightly. “I think you won, babe.”

Alex chuffed out a wolfish laugh and shifted back into human form. “I think so.”

Maggie tugged her closer, ignoring the dead sorceress on the floor in favor of inspecting Alex’s side and cheek. “You’re all healed.” Even though she’d seen it before, she still sounded surprised.

Alex smiled faintly. “You’ll get used to it eventually.” She pulled Maggie into her arms. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

Maggie wrapped her arms tightly around Alex, murmuring into Alex’s neck, “You came for me.”

Alex nodded, pressing her face into Maggie’s hair and breathing deeply, relishing the return of her proper senses. “I would die for you.” She pulled back and pressed her lips to Maggie’s, kissing her mate deeply, needing to reassure herself that they both really were alive.

Eventually, Maggie pulled back, framing Alex’s face with her hands and pushing her hair back. “Why didn’t you shift sooner?”

Alex shook her head slightly. “I couldn’t. Your aunt—”

“Aunt Sophia??”

Alex smiled and continued, “Your aunt told me that this place kept people from using magic. It worked on my abilities at first, too.”

Maggie’s brow furrowed. “Yes, Lillian told me the same. I couldn’t do anything though the gods know I tried. Repeatedly.”

Alex started to shrug then paused, thinking over Sophia’s other words. “Unity,” she murmured.

“What was that?”

“Unity. You and me. Your aunt told me our feelings could be a benefit. I think that’s why.”

Maggie nodded slowly. “Just like why my powers became more controllable around you to begin with.” She smiled up at Alex and pressed another long kiss to her lips. “I love you.”

Alex smiled into the kiss. “I love you, too.”

Maggie stepped back. “How do we get out of here?”

Alex moved over to pick up her sword, tugging the crystal on her belt free as she did so. “With this. If I smash it, it’s supposed to let your aunt and my sister know to open the door again.”

Maggie nodded as if that made perfect sense. “Of course. It’s attuned to her.”

Alex shrugged. “Sure. Ready to go?”

Maggie glanced around the room and drawled, “I suppose I could be convinced to give up this truly spectacular vacation home.”

Snorting, Alex dropped the crystal to the ground and crushed it under her heel. She reached out and tangled her fingers with Maggie’s, tugging the other woman close again. She didn’t feel comfortable with Maggie too far away just yet. It took only a few moments for the door to shimmer into existence a short distance away. Smiling at her mate and pressing a quick kiss to their joined hands, Alex gestured with her sword for Maggie to lead them through.

* * *

They stepped back through the doorway into Alex’s command tent. “Alex! Maggie!”

Sophia rushed forward to grab Maggie into a hug and Alex met Kara’s eyes past them. At the surprised look on Kara’s face, Alex asked warily, “What happened?”

Kara answered even as she smiled happily at the reunited Sophia and Maggie. “You were only gone a few minutes. We thought maybe something had gone wrong when you called us so fast.”

“Oh.” Alex considered that. “Time must work differently there. Felt like I was wandering for hours.”

Kara moved forward and grabbed her in a powerful hug. “Are you alright?”

Alex nodded, gripping her tightly in return. “I am. I… learned some things. We’ll talk about them later. Lillian is dead.”

“Thank the gods,” Kara breathed out before releasing her.

A shout from outside had them all turning toward the doorway, weapons and hands crackling with magic raised in defense. But it was J’onn and Lucy that came through the door.

The group relaxed and Alex stepped forward, demanding, “What’s happening?”

J’onn answered, “The army… Cadmus. Much of it just vanished in green smoke. Like the ones we’ve killed in the past. The rest are breaking. We have barely joined the battle.”

Alex stared in shock. “What?”

“It was Lillian,” Sophia interjected. When you defeated her, her spells broke. Not all her troops were her constructs but… enough were.”

Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand, squeezing it. “We’re going to win, Alex.”

J’onn nodded in agreement. “The battle isn’t over. But the tide is turning. With your presence… it will end fast. There will be holdouts. We can hunt them down and drive them from our lands.”

Alex nodded and shifted the grip on her sword. “Let’s go finish this, then.”

* * *

The aftermath of the battle with Cadmus was a disconcerting one in some ways. Though it had not lasted long, the threat of annihilation had changed so much. Alex worked tirelessly as a healer, tending to those wounded in the battles, particularly before the constructs had vanished. Maggie and Kara were traveling, using their magic to fix as much as they could with Sophia’s help and guidance. Maggie had been named Chief of her Clan once word filtered home of Oscar and Robert’s deaths and deal with Cadmus.

The alliance among the other races had held steady even after the defeat, to Alex’s surprise. Eventually, they would all disperse back to their lands but for now, they worked together to repair and make plans. New alliance documents were signed; trade routes were established.

Alex looked up from her reports as there was a knock on the pole by the tent flap. “Come in.”

Adair ducked into the tent and Alex rose to meet him. “Adair. What can I do for you?”

“There is something the clan chiefs wish to discuss with you.”

Alex blinked. “All of them?”

He nodded.

“Right now?”

“We are already gathered.”

“Um, alright.” Alex frowned but followed him out of the tent, resisting the urge to grab her sword on the way. She didn’t imagine that whatever they wanted to discuss with her would go any better if she showed up obviously armed.

To her surprise and delight, Maggie was waiting as well. “Maggie!” She broke into a smile which widened as Maggie spotted her and immediately gave her a brilliant smile, dimples flashing.

“Alex.”

Alex stopped to press a brief but joyful kiss to her lips. “I didn’t know you were due back today.”

Maggie smiled. “I know. I wanted to surprise you.”

Alex laughed. “Success then.”

Maggie grinned and took Alex’s hand, looking over at the bemused Adair. “For me as well, I guess. What’s this all about?”

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know. Shall we?”

Maggie nodded and they continued following Adair to the assembled clan chiefs.

Once they were in place, Adair cleared his throat. “Alex, Chief of Clan Danvers. Maggie, Chief of the Blue Springs Clan. We have been discussing.”

Alex’s brow furrowed but she remained quiet. This didn’t sound like anything bad at least.

Adair glanced at the other chiefs and then proceeded, “As you know, many of us, myself in particular, were opposed to this idea of an alliance of everyone. But you proved us—me—wrong. Repeatedly and soundly. And we have realized that there is merit to a long-term alliance among all the clans. A unification of our land so that we can better defend it from future threats.”

“What are you saying, Adair?” Alex asked slowly.

He chuckled at her expression. “Oh, we’re not making you king or anything. But, we do agree that a sort of… Chief of Clan Chiefs, in times of war and to help resolve disputes, may be wise. Each clan still to govern themselves and their word is still law within their territories. But we believe the conclave would benefit from becoming a regular thing. And that would thus benefit from some form of body to run it.”

“Similar to your Clanless, I believe,” Ronat interjected.

Adair nodded. “Yes, exactly. A coalition, full of those nominated from each Clan to run the conclaves and a Chief advised by all Chiefs, to lead _only_ when needed.”

Alex blinked. This was huge. “I… uh, I agree. Yes. I think that sounds like a good idea. Clan Danvers would be happy to be part of such an alliance.”

She looked at Maggie who nodded. “Blue Springs as well.”

Adair smiled. “That is good to hear. Particularly since it would be awkward if the clans of the first Chiefs were not part of it.”

Alex’s brain screeched to a halt. “Wait what?”

The chiefs laughed. Keire spoke gently, “It has to be you, Alex. And Maggie. As the first. There are terms to discuss. We do not want a king. But it seems only fit that as the ones who guided us through this, that you help guide us into a more unified land as well. We have much to learn from each other and it seems like a good time to start doing so rather than fighting.”

Alex looked over at Maggie in shock and found her mate staring back, just as surprised. “I uh… I don’t know what to say.”

Keire nodded. “Of course. Take your time. But know this decision is unanimous.”

Maggie touched her arm lightly and gave her a smile and small nod when she looked over. Quietly, just loud enough for Alex’s heightened hearing to pick it up. “It’s you Alex. And you deserve it.”

“I… we accept.”

Applause erupted from the clan chiefs and assembled listeners and Alex laughed as she leaned over to kiss Maggie deeply. Maybe those prophecies hadn’t been so wrong after all. She made a mental note to ask Maggie’s friend Winn about human courting rituals.


End file.
